Transcendence
by MsWickedEclipse
Summary: A young E.R. Nurse from 2012 is transported through time to 1773. How did she get there and why? Also how will she survive in a time period where women have no rights? Not only is the Revolutionary War nearing, but she learns of another war as well. One that has raged on for centuries and thanks to a handsome native assassin, it is now a war that she has no choice but to fight in.
1. Chp 1 - Prologue

It was late summer, a Friday night, and a full moon was out. Not only was it full, but there was also a ring around it. Some say such a sight was a sign that trouble is not too far behind. Maybe that was the reason why the E.R. was booming with people coming in with all kinds of injuries. Anything from broken bones, to gun shot and stab wounds, severe burns, you name it. All through the night Jaden Hawthorne and the other nurses were constantly on their tired feet, moving from room to room, aiding doctors' requests or helping the patients. Tonight Jaden had seen some pretty nasty injuries, yet thankfully no one had died from any of them. Besides being a busy and frustrating shift, all in all it hadn't been that bad. Unless of course; you were the one that came in with the injury. Like the poor guy with the stab wound to the right butt cheek, which she'd just finished aiding the Doctor stitch up.

Finally able to take a break, Jaden slumped back into the office chair and closed her eyes. It wasn't much longer till her shift ended and she could go home and get some much deserved rest. Though it wasn't that she hated the job, far from it in fact. Okay, so not having much of a social life outside of work did suck and the job could get very stressful at times. But hey, that's life for you and working at the Mercy Hospital in St. Louis Missouri's E.R. got rather exciting at times.

Witnessing how the doctors and the other nurses worked so fast during emergencies without stopping. Their minds were like lighting, bam! When a crisis happened, they were all on it. Hell of a team, they were all hard working troopers. At the end of the day, knowing you helped those that were hurt and doing everything you could to help save a life, all of it made up for not having that 'important' social life.

At age twenty, Jaden was the youngest on the staff and had been working there for almost a year. Fresh out of nursing school, she'd been super lucky to have landed the job. Including there being an opening at the same time. When you were a brand new nurse, the E.R. was the place to be. You would get an excellent hands on experience in the medical field.

Jaden opened an eye and peeked up at the clock on the wall. 7:50am. Just ten more minutes till her shift ended, though it may be selfish of her, she couldn't help but pray that no one with a major injury would pop in. If that happened, then she would be there for god knows how long. It wouldn't be the first time she had to sleep in the staff's lounge to sneak some shut eye before her next shift.

Stiffing a yawn, she stretched out her arms a little too wide. "Ow..." she mumbled when feeling a small jolt of pain in her forearm.

"Hmm?" Mumbled Susanne, another nurse that sat in the chair behind her.

Jaden glanced over at her, seeing that the older woman had her reading glasses on and was busy charting notes. "Nothin', just pulled a muscle in my arm. Stretched too hard."

"Silly girl." Susanne replied, her gaze still fixed upon the notes.

"Silly huh? I wasn't the one that came in with a knife stuck in my butt." Jaden couldn't help but snort, wondering just what the story was behind the injury. Gang fight? A ticked off girlfriend that caught him cheating perhaps?

"Shh! You know you're not supposed to talk about the patients…" Susanne turned away, doing her best to hide the smile that was forming at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah I know, my bad." Jaden muttered with a yawn.

Just then, Ken who was another fellow nurse that worked the day shift, decided to bless them with his presence. He tossed Jaden the carton of chocolate milk she'd asked him to grab for her while he was down in the cafeteria. "Everything's your bad." He said jokingly. Ken was the only male nurse on staff. He wasn't much older than Jaden either, and he was frustrated with the idea of being surrounded by so much estrogen. In fact, he grew up with four sisters, and was married with two daughters. Plus all his guy friends were busy with their own lives. Poor Kenny hardly ever got to have a real man's day. But none the less, with his sweet and playful attitude, Ken always tried to comfort both staff and patients by trying to cheer them up.

While giving her milk carton a good shake, she said jokingly, "Hey Kenny, what did you think of seeing those male students during Clinicals yesterday? Must've felt good to be around all that testosterone for once."

Ken placed his hands on his hips and arched out his chest. Then in a deep tone, he huffed in the manliest voice he could pull off, "My god…I felt it. The hormonal balance in the air had shifted! And the men claimed victorious! After clinicals, we retired to the cafeteria. Where we continued to scratch ourselves and admit our man crushes on Norman Reedus!"

The other nurses chuckled while Jaden just rolled her eyes, all the while trying to hide a smile. "Did you get numbers?" She couldn't help but tease.

"Oh honey, you know it!" Ken replied with a wisp and a snap of the fingers. Taking a seat on the desk beside her, he shot back, "And I gave them yours too. Your voice mail should be full by the time you get home. You can thank me now."

She snorted at that, knowing that he wouldn't do such a thing. Unless they were his close friends of course. Ken knew Jaden wasn't interested in dating at the moment, her life was too busy and complex for keeping a man interested. Besides, it wasn't like being single was all that bad, she was actually enjoying it. There wasn't a reason to dress up like a performing monkey in heels. No need to answer to some nosy and possessive guy. Not to mention that she didn't have to share her beloved game consoles anymore.

Of course Jaden knew not all men were the same. However, the ones she had the misfortune of meeting were just like that. Why couldn't she just meet someone that wasn't an ignorant pigheaded, sexiest, controlling jerk? Funny, sweet, and loyal, that's all she wanted in a man. Money was no interest to her either, since she made and spent her own. When it came to looks however, all she wanted was someone taller than her, since she was too tall for her own taste, and for crying out loud the guy had to have some meat on his bones. Tall, broad shouldered and rugged, that's how she liked her men.

Suddenly, Ken reached his hand out to tap Jaden's nose. "Bewp!"

She grumbled while robbing the spot where he touched, "What?"

"You zoned out for a minute there. Was wondering what you were going to do this weekend. You're off right?" Ken asked.

"Eyup." Jaden answered. "Thought I'd take my pimped out jet and fly out to Venice. I hear its nice this time of ye-" Before she could finish, Ken cut her off.

"Yeah that's great. Hey… Why is Ben Stiller on your milk carton?" Ken pointed a finger at the back of the carton.

Arching a brow, Jaden lowered the carton from her lips and turned it around to view the photo on it. She recognized the person immediately, since the man had been in the news quite frequently. "It's not Ben Stiller, derp. It's some guy named Desmond Miles." Though Ken had a point, this Desmond guy did look like the actor a little bit.

Ken raised his brows, "Huh…I thought they only showed missing kids on those things. Not wanted men. Especially ones that look like Adam Sandler and Ben Stiller's love child."

Ignoring his crack, Jaden glanced at the photo again. "You know…everywhere I go I keep seeing this guy's face plastered all over the place. Wonder what his story is…I've heard different things. That he's dangerous and all that, but…I don't know. Just look at his eyes, they look so tired and sad…"

Ken let out a loud snort, "Seriously, you didn't just judge that guy by his eyes."

She shot him an annoyed look, "I'm just sayin' he doesn't have that menacing look about him."

Then in a very good 'Once Upon A Time' Rumpelstiltskin impression, Ken added playfully, "Never judge a book by its cover, dearie!"

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle, she loved it when he did that. He sounded just like the character, one she just couldn't help but fangirl over. "Damn it Ken! You just made my ovaries explode again!"

He blew on his nails and rubbed his chest, "Yeah, I have that effect on women."

"Psh…only when you do that impression maybe." Jaden raised her light green eyes to the clock again, wondering if she'd be able to sneak a little visit to her favorite patient before heading home.

Just then, a call came in instructing Jaden to head down to look after a little girl with a severe ear ache. She quickly gulped down the rest of her chocolate milk while Ken jokingly chanted 'Chug! Chug!' over and over. Then with a wave and a loud belch, she headed down the hall.

"That's why you're still single!" Ken called after her playfully.

This case was going to be special, well to her anyway. When she arrived just outside the children's room, another nurse named Carol informed her that the family inside was Spanish and that the mother could speak little English. Hence why Jaden was called down, she could speak with her, since her biggest hobby was learning different languages.

Before deciding to become a nurse, Jaden originally planned to be a Linguist. While most thirteen year old girls were interested in boys and fashion, she was glued to learning of different cultures. Already she could speak fluently in French, German, Italian, Greek and Spanish. Though her pronunciation with Japanese needed work, as well as the few other languages she'd been learning. At times it could be difficult to understand the person speaking the words. Either because their accent was so thick or Jaden just didn't get that far in her studies. Yet it was something she enjoyed practicing during her spare time.

Opening the door to the jungle themed room, Jaden couldn't help but smile at the sight of the little girl sitting on the doctor's rolling stool. Her hand held her left ear as she gazed around the room, taking in the cute animal shapes that decorated the walls. She pointed a little finger at a mouse that was helping remove a thorn from a sad lion. Seeing Jaden, the mother tried introducing herself in English, but was having a hard time with it.

With a friendly smile, Jaden introduced herself in Spanish. Instant relief washed over the mother's face, she then explained how the little one's ear had hurt the previous morning. No matter what the mother tried to do to help her child, the pain just kept getting worse. Next it was the little girl's turn, whom was shy and obviously scared. Instead of replying, she shyly tucked her head behind the safety of her mother's back.

Jaden just smiled and said softly in Spanish "Don't worry...we'll get the medicine you need to help make that mean pain go away." The little girl smiled at that, then sat eager and ready to start feeling better. Once the Doctor was finished with placing a wick in the sore ear and it was all over, he began filling out the prescription for the medicine. While they waited, Jaden brought out a little card board box filled with plastic dress up jewelry. It was something they did for the kids that came to the E.R. Come in with a booboo, leave with a gift. The boys had a box of tiny cars to pick from, while the girls had well, girly princess things. Unless of course they wanted a toy car like Jaden ended up choosing when she was a kid.

The little girl squealed at spotting a sparkling purple necklace and a matching ring, but she was only allowed to choose one. Since it was the rule; only one item per child. However, some rules were meant to be broken. Jaden couldn't but slip the ring into the girl's little hand, all the while gesturing for silence by holding a finger to her lips. With a playful wink, she watched as a bright cheerful smile found its way on the little munchkin's face.

A half hour later, Jaden's shift was over and she was on her way to visit with that favorite patient of hers. It was something she tried to do each night for the past two weeks before heading home. While waiting for the elevator to reach her floor, she put her shoulder length strawberry red hair up in a ponytail. Earlier she changed into her Pinkie Pie tennis shoes, yet unfortunately she was stuck wearing her nursing scrubs. Normally Jaden would have brought a change of clothes, but since it had been such a busy morning she'd forgotten them. The doors to the elevator opened and she frowned, if her feet weren't so damn sore she would have taken the stairs. God did she hate elevators; they made her both nervous and queasy.

Sucking it up, Jaden stepped inside and pushed the button that would lead her up to Med Surge. As the elevator began to rise, so did her cheap super. "Ugh...no hurling in the elevator Jadie..." She ordered herself, and then glanced down at the bag of goodies she grabbed from the cafeteria. It was filled with chocolate chip cookies, pudding and Jello. Sweet treats for midnight rations for that special patient.

Minutes later, Jaden knocked on the door to the patient's room. It was now 8:35am and the two elderly gentlemen that were in the room were wide awake. Both were watching separate TVs. One had it on the History Channel, the other FOX News.

"Knock-itty-knock-knock." Jaden called in a goofy sing song voice. She peered over at her favorite patient whom rested in the bed near the window, "Mr. Hawthorne, I'm here to bust you outta this joint."

"There's my girl!" Came her father's thrilled voice. Harvey smiled at the sight of his only daughter.

"Huh?!" And that was Mr. Willard, whom Jaden fondly nicked named Walter. Why Walter? Well, simply because he reminded her so much of Jeff Dunham's puppet Walter. The man was in his early 80's, and looked just like the puppet, hell he even sounded and acted like him. She only knew him as her dad's hospital roommate. He wasn't very friendly at times, though having to be in his shoes unable to go home and treated like a child while being taken care of by 'children', probably wouldn't make her a happy go lucky person either.

"Aaaaay...!" Jaden replied, doing her best Fonzy impression. "How's my boys doin'?"

"I ain't no boy!" Scuffed Mr. Willard.

"Aw Paul, she's just teasing." Harvey gave her a playful wink. Then spotting the bag she carried he asked, "Did you bring us some goodies again?"

Jaden hid a smile, "Who meeee? Nooo…" With a shrug she added, "Of course I did. Brought you guys lots of goodies. Let's see here..." Setting the bag down on the table between their beds she began to pull out the items. "Alright we have pudding, we have J-to-the-E-to-double-hockey-stick-L-O. Spells out Jello. Oh and I also got you guys some chocolate chip cookies too, because well pardon my French but only real badasses eat chocolate chip cookies." Then turning her back to her dad she pointed at it and said, "I'm thinking about getting that tattooed across my back in old English font. What ya think?"

Harvey chuckled and shook his head, he knew she was just playing and understood her silliness since he'd watched it developed since she was a baby. Walter there on the other hand, just looked at her like she was insane, which is completely understandable of course. "I think you're touched in the head girl..." He grumbled. "The way you young people talk these days...tattoos, your noisy music. Disgusting and shameful."

"You...are right." Jaden agreed, yet she couldn't resist having some fun with him. Pouting her lips she lowered her head, "I am ashamed...here...please accept these sweets as an apology." She held out a pudding cup in one hand, jello in the other.

Walter huffed, "Don't mock me girl."

"Really, I'm sorry Mr. Willard. Here, what would you like? Jello or chocolate Pudding?"

Then as if on cue and in a very Walter the puppet like manner, Willard crossed his arms over his chest, turned his chin up and looked away from her all the while grumbling, "I don't give a damn."

...And that's why she calls him Walter.

Jaden sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Oh just ignore the old fart, Jadie. You came to get me the heck out of here. So let's get going." Harvey said with a chuckle, he was more than ready to finally leave this place. For two weeks he'd been stuck in the hospital for having a valve replaced due to a troubled heart murmur.

"Yes sir!" Jaden replied with a two fingered salute.

At age 70, Harvey was old enough to be her grandfather than her actual father, but what could she say? Her parents were heart set on having a daughter and it took them quite some time to finally have one. Her mother, Irene was twelve years younger than her husband. After giving birth to three sons, she refused to give up till she had the little girl she always dreamed of. It was at age 38 when her prayers were finally answered.

While Harvey was retired navy, Irene was a nurse that once worked at this very hospital. When Jaden's mother passed away a few years ago, her father's health started to fade. He missed his beloved wife so much that he just stopped caring about his health. Since Jaden still lived in the area, it was up to her to visit and make sure he was alright, but even her weekly visits couldn't stop his broken heart from developing the murmur.

Bringing over his wheel chair, Jaden said with a smile, "The escape vehicle is all set, let's book it."

...

Later that morning, after they arrived at her father's home and once he was all settled in, Jaden was about to say goodbye when he mentioned that he had something for her. He gestured for her to follow him to his office. She followed him past the glass case filled with her older brothers' sports trophies and army metals. There were a few trophies of her own in there as well. Some from the martial art classes she took while growing up as well as a couple Girl Scout awards.

While passing by the old pictures of their family that hung on the walls, she winced at the sight of one picture when she was younger. Her thirteen year old self with pig tails and braces smiled awkwardly back at her. Ugh, boy was she glad those years were over...

Once in the office, she watched him head over to the heavy safe that sat in the corner, "I have been meaning to show you this for a long time now. But after your mother died…well, things just became hectic. With how you've been busy with graduating from high school, then going straight into nursing school, and getting that job at the hospital…it just didn't seem right to tell you about this when you had enough on your shoulders." Harvey motioned for her to take a seat; he then began to unlock the safe. "After going through that heart surgery, I swore that the moment we got here I would show you this before I died of a stroke or what not."

"Knock it off." Jaden said firmly, she leaned back into leather chair. "You know I hate it when you talk like that."

"Well, it's true. I'm not getting any younger and won't be around forever..." He replied.

He'd been saying that for the past ten years, and even doubled the topic after her mother died. It always bugged her when he brought up the dreaded death conversation. The last thing she wanted was to think of losing her father. It was hard enough knowing her mother was gone. Even now, sometimes Jaden would catch herself dialing her mother's cell phone number to call her up and see how she was doing…then it would dawn on her. The number was no longer in service because her mother was dead.

Jaden watched as he removed a small black box from the safe. Rolling over in his chair, he sat before her. His thumbs nervously tapping the lid of the box. "For years, your mother feared the day we had to tell you this information. Perhaps it's good that she is not here for it after all."

"Dad…you're starting to freak me out." Jaden admitted, not liking where this was going.

"I know." He reached out and placed a hand over hers for a moment. Then before she could ask what was inside the mysterious little box, he opened it and held it out towards her. What was inside was a ring and one that wasn't very fancy either. Holding it closer, she noticed that it wasn't just bland and somewhat bulgy, but it held a metallic look to it. Leaning forward, she removed the ring from the box and held it under the lamp light. There was some kind of weird inscription that she couldn't make out, like chicken scratch or some kind of writing you'd see in an ancient tomb somewhere. "Um…you were getting all worked up over showing me a ring?" She asked, arching a brow.

"It's not just the ring itself, honey." Harvey explained, "It's the story behind it. And it won't be easy for you to hear. But I want you to know that your mother loved you very much…you know that. And I love you just as much."

She tilted her head to the side, her gaze shifting from the weird ring to her father, "I know she did, and I love you too. But dad…don't think I'm going to be mad with whatever you need to tell me. I'm not like Tom." Who was her second oldest brother, he would throw a hissy fit over just about anything.

That seemed to relax him more, for he let out a deep breath. While he thought of the right words to say, Jaden slipped the ring onto her index finger. "Alright. Well…that ring was found the night-"

"Hey, it's real warm…" Jaden couldn't help but interrupt. "It was cool, but now it's-" Harvey was saying something, but his words were not reaching her. The atmosphere around her seemed to have shifted. Even though Harvey was standing before her, his voice seemed so far away. The walls suddenly began to fade and so did her father.

Harvey's office militarized around her as a new room began to appear. Yet it was empty, hallow. Jaden held her breath as she glanced around; her heart was beating so hard it sounded like thunder within her ears. Just what the hell was going on?! The air was soon knocked from her lungs, hard to breath, she gasped desperately for air. Everything began to spin and blur a moment before she fell into a darkened abyss.


	2. Chp 2 - Wait, this isn't a movie set

A groan escaped Jaden's dried lips as she slowly came too. Her entire body ached, as for her head, well...it felt like she'd just woken with a real bad hang over. Blinking away her blurred vision, she tried to make out the scene around her. Overhead, the bright cloudy overcast sky stung her eyes. All around her over grown field grass swayed lightly in the chilling breeze.

Grunting, she slowly sat up and rubbed her sore neck. When seeing the sight around her, it brought a gasp of alarm. She was in the middle of nowhere. Acres of trees stood proudly at her back while some feet away appeared to be a small dirt road. There was no sign of her dad or his subdivision.

"What...in the shitting hell..." Wincing from the throbbing pain in her head, Jaden climbed to her feet and tried to figure out just what happened. The last thing she could remember was working at the hospital the previous night and taking her father home the following morning. After helping him settle in, she then recalled him showing her a ring. In fact it was the same ring that was on her finger. She peered down at it while searching her clouded memory.

Yet no matter how hard she tried to remember, her mind was just a blank. She couldn't remember thanking him for the gift, wait did he even give it to her? Surely he must have, why else would she still be wearing it? Why the hell couldn't she remember anything after that?

"Wait the fuck! Where's my car?!" Jaden blurted out.

Slowly, She turned around while rubbing her bare arms. The sight of the wooded scenery surrounding her sent a cold chill down her spine, or was it the chilly air? Wait, chilly air? It was late summer, why was the air so cool? Had a cold front blown through during her shift?

"Okay…there's got to be a logical explanation to why I'm standing in the middle of nowhere." Jaden muttered darkly as the wind blew her hair loosely around. One thought came to mind, and it had to be the only reason why she was here, "I got fucking car jacked..."

Cursing in Klingon, Jaden began patting herself down, checking to see what she had on her. In the left pocket of her scrub pants was her IPhone, while in the back pocket was her wallet, since she never kept it in her purse. In another pocket was a little keychain laser light she used to mess around with during a break. Kneeling down, she checked to see if the Taser that was strapped to her right leg was still there. It was a safety issue. A single female working in the big city, every girl should carry one. Instant relief washed over her. Well at least she had something to protect herself with.

Jaden removed the phone from her pocket and turned it on. Seeing the battery was still fully charged she began to dial her roommate's number. 'No signal' flashed at the top of the screen, causing Jaden to face palm. "Really…?" She muttered, while slowly dragging a hand down her face, "You can download songs, record videos, tell me where in world I am and even play fetch, not to mention a barrel roll, but half of the damn time you can't be reliable to find one freaking signal?!" Groaning, she shut the phone off, deciding to try again later. "Worthless piece of crap…just made to look pretty…"

It was the first time she'd ever owned a Smartphone. About a month ago she finally upgraded from her off brand Razor that she'd been using for the past five years. Old phone, but it always had a damn good connection no matter where she ended up. Damn how she was missing it right then.

Stepping onto the dirt road, she pointed a finger from left to right. "Eenie, Meenie, Miny, Mo...pick which way to go, if you choose wrong, then...well you're just plain screwed. Eenie..." She pointed to the left, "Meenie," followed by the right, "Miny..." back to the left, "Ah screw it, I'll just go right."

...

Checking her Badtz Maru wrist watch, Jaden cursed yet again seeing that she'd been walking for three hours without any sign of a regular road, vehicle or buildings for that matter, cross her path. Those car hijacking bastards really went out of their way to ditch her sorry ass, and for what? A piece of crap car and a purse filled with girly items? The car she drove wasn't anything fancy either, just an old Dodge Neon she'd been driving since high school. Bet they were feeling pretty stupid after finding they didn't get much.

Hearing something behind her, Jaden glanced over her shoulder and saw a man riding a horse, boy was he booking too. Her heart began to race as excitement rushed through her. "Hey! Over here!" Stepping in the middle of the road she began waving her arms like a mad woman. "I need help here!" The man was not slowing down... "Hey stop!" Crying out, Jaden dived to the side as the man rushed by; he even had the balls to call her foolish for not moving sooner.

"Asshole-lio!" Climbing to her feet, Jaden arched a brow at how oddly dressed the man was. Brown coat with what appeared to look like a colonial hat. Also there was a rifle on his back that looked very much like a..."Musket?" she said curiously. No, that couldn't be right. Apparently the muggers hit her head harder than she'd thought. Rubbing her forehead, she continued down the lonely road.

...

"Steam rises from the bowl of spaghetti o's as Gandalf the Grey, rides to Isngaurd, seeking my lunch. For that is why you have come. Is it not? My hungry friend..." Reciting parody lines of her favorite movies was just a way to help Jaden remain _sane_. Because it was taking every ounce of will power she had to keep calm as the hours passed. On and on she walked and the scenery around her remained the same. She was thirsty and the hunger pains weren't helping the matter either. If Jaden didn't find help soon, she would be forced to pull a Katniss Everdeen by sleeping in a tree for the night.

"Why, hello there, Miss! Hello...!"

Jaden jumped in alarm, having been so lost in thought that she hadn't even heard the man approach. She spun to face him or in this case look up at him.

The horse the man road sniffed at her chest and he ruffled it's main, "Don't do that Nelly...its rude. Silly horse." His friendly smile faded into a worried expressing when he saw that she was just staring up at him. "Is everything alright, Miss?"

"Uh...yes and no..." She furrowed her brows at the odd clothing he wore. Everything looked like it was hand stitched. A woolen red cap was on his head while he also wore a dirty white shirt under an even dirtier brown vest. Leaning to the side, she looked to the packed mule that he led behind him.

He blinked in confusion at her, seeming to be just as curious about the clothing she wore as well. "Do you need any help?" His accent sounded mixed, French even.

"Yeah, uh, I don't suppose you could direct me to the nearest town." She replied.

"Well, the nearest town 'tis not far from here. I can offer you a ride." he afforded kindly.

"Mother always warned me about accepting horse rides from strangers..." Jaden muttered under her breath.

"Uh, sorry? What was that?" The man asked, looking oddly at her.

"Nothing, that would be great, thanks." Accepting his hand, he helped her up. As he nudged the horse forward, she couldn't help but ask, "So, where are you from, originally?"

"I come from the province de Quebec." His words slipped a bit, 'de' translated to 'of'.

"Wow, you're far from home and you're traveling by both horse and mule...? Kinda an odd way to travel now-a-days, don't cha think?" She knew gas prices were insane and all, but this?

"Hmm? Oh, I don't own a wagon just yet, though I plan too. One de these days, when I make enough coin." He explained.

Jaden arched a brow at that, "A wagon? Do you mean like a station wagon, voltz wagon?"

The man glanced confusingly at her from over his shoulder, "I have not heard de that, are those made out de good wood?"

_'Oooh kay...' _Jaden thought, then with a shake of her head she said simply, "Never mind…" Then bringing a hand to her face she sighed,_ 'As if having my car and everything inside it getting stolen and being left to rot wasn't enough. Now I'm riding bitch on a horse with a loony. Fan-freaking-tastic…'_ Forcing back a groan, she asked what town they were heading to.

"Boston, Miss." He said simply.

Her jaw dropped at hearing his answer, having realized that she'd been taken far out of the city limits than she'd first thought. Boston was an unincorporated community in southern Barton County, Missouri. Being halfway between Lamar and Jasper. Just what the hell had those muggers been thinking?! _'Oh, hey. yeah that's right we forgot we still have the driver. Think we went far enough away from the city to ditch her ass yet?'_

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself!" The man tried to turn around in the saddle to face her and held out his hand for a shake, "My name is Norris, pleased to meet you!"

Not wanting to be rude, Jaden returned the friendly gesture, "I'm Jaden, nice to meet you too." During the rest of the ride towards Boston, she learned that Norris wasn't his actual name. In fact it was Maurice, but because of his thick Quebec accent, most people ended up pronouncing it Norris instead. Eventually he just gave up correcting others and decided to go with it. He seemed to be a gentle soul, despite being a wee bit odd. But there's nothing wrong with a little odd right? It's the 'normal' people you had to watch out for.

When Norris explained that he was a minor by trade and recently came to Boston hoping to find work, that's when his words began going through one ear and out the other. Nice guy really, but right then Jaden had bigger things running through her head instead of listening to such nonsense.

Such as, once she found a payphone, she would have to call her roommate and tell her about what went down. Then call her dad to let him know she was alright and of course to somehow get back home. It was turning out to be a bad weekend after all. _'Figures, the one weekend I'm off and it all goes to Shitsville.'_

Sometime during the pony ride, Jaden dosed off while the oddly dressed man rambled on. She did not waken until someone shouted something rude at Norris, "Watch it you idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sir!" Norris stuttered, sounding worried.

Jaden's forehead bumped against his back and she was jolted awake. Rubbing her forehead, she glanced around them. "Uh…" Her jaw literally dropped at the sight of old wagons rolling by as pigs roamed freely through the filthy streets. People were dressed in clothing very similar to Norris as they hustled about. As for the buildings, they were very old and made of brick or wood with slit windows. All appearing like the town had a very expensive makeover for the 1700's.

"Uh, Norris…this isn't Boston Missouri..." Jaden said, while starring at the buildings around them.

Norris was forced to stop the horse while waiting for a wagon to roll by them. He slipped a hand under his red cap to itch a scratch. "M-misery?" He tried repeating.

"Look pal, you had your fun and I'll admit it helped keep my mind off of all the crap I'm going through, but it's time to stop. What is all of this? I didn't hear anything about this place getting a big ass make over for a major film."

"I-I do not understand…What do you mean?" Norris honestly looked confused, but she still thought he was just bullshitting her for cheap giggles later.

Having enough, Jaden just patted him on the back before hopping off the horse. "Forget it. Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it, but I'll just take it from here."

A look of disappointed was soon pushed away by a friendly smile, "Alright, if you are sure. Take care de yourself, Miss!"

"Like wise." With a half assed wave of the hand, Jaden headed into the crowed that rushed all around her. Most of the people seemed to be in a hurry, while others gathered in groups gossiping or stopping to check the many food stands that were stacked by the buildings. The smells that filled her senses were not nice ones either. Animal waste could be seen littering in the streets, damn way to stay legit for a film. But if this was a film set, where were the working crew and director? Not to mention all the cameras and equipment.

"Good heavens! What is that girl wearing?" A woman gasped as she walked by.

Jaden just gave the woman a funny look. Great, any minute now she expected security guards to drag her off the set for not being in custom.

Suddenly people behind her began to cry out and rush by. Jaden barely had time to glance over her shoulder as a man shoved her roughly out of his way. Startled, she let out a small cry as she tripped over her own feet and landed hands first into a big pile of pig waste. "Uugh…!"

"Help me! He's going to kill me!" Shouted the man that rudely shoved her.

Jaden sat up on her knees and tried to fling the mushy stinky goo from her hands. "Please do." Her tone sarcastic, knowing very well they were just practicing for whatever scene that was going to take place later. There were two horses tied to a railing in front of her, both calmly drinking from a trough. Sighing, she rose to her feet and headed towards it.

"Who is going to kill him?" Asked another man.

"Me! I'll teach you to sleep with my wife you son of a whore!" Came a heated reply.

The man being chased could be heard skidding to stop and began heading back in her direction. "Damn you! Stay away from me!" That was the last thing the guy managed to say before he began acting out the most over acted, blood gurgling sounds Jaden had ever heard.

Everyone panicked and screamed as they ran from whatever semi gory scene that was being acted out behind her. Shaking her head, Jaden took her time washing away the pig waste. When finished, she was forced to use the bottom of her scrub top as a towel. "Haven't you people ever heard of over acting?" When Jaden turned around, she saw that the street that had once been littered with people was now completely empty.

Jaden raised her brows, rather amazed at how fast everything went down. Just when she was about to shrug it off, it was only then did she noticed the man on the ground. Her green eyes went wide at the sight of his lifeless blood soaked form, his throat slashed open.

Stepping closer, she peered down in amazement at how realistic the dummy appeared. It actually looked like a real man was laying there with his throat cut open. Blood poured from the wound, bits of meat poked through the jagged flesh. At first she wondered if the crew that worked on the set of 'The Walking Dead' had made it, because the detail was that good.

"Not bad." She said, nodding in approval. Bending down, Jaden dipped her fingers into the pool of fake blood to see just how real it felt. It was only then when she smelled it, that a cold chill went down her spine. "Funny...it actually smells like…real blood…"

Nearby flies swooped down and began to crawl over the man's face. One even clawed across his opened eye and that's when panic began to rise within her. Without paying attention, she tripped over her own feet and fell back. "It's real…" She whispered, while scrambling away from the body. It wasn't possible, but the dead man was real! No way was it fake. This whole place was not a movie set. The people weren't actors; the buildings weren't made out of clay and plywood. She was really here, right here where a man was just brutally murdered! With her heart racing, Jaden began to scream as she desperately scrambled to her feet. Not knowing where to run to, but knowing that she just had to get away from there, she took off down the street.

...

An hour later Jaden sat against a brick house, her knees tucked up to her chest as she rocked back and forth. A wrinkled newspaper lay by her dirty shoes with the date November 2nd 1773 printed clear as day at the top. It was damn hard to try and keep it together. The sun was now setting and she had no idea what to do or where to go. Her body trembled from both the chill in the air as well as from the panic. Then out of nowhere she burst out laughing, "Ha! No freaking shit my phone didn't work! They don't have any power lines here! They have nothing but jack! Nothing but animal crap and dead people rotting in the streets!"

Suddenly someone in the house she leaned against opened up the window above her head. When Jaden glanced up she just had a few seconds to duck out of the way as human waste came pouring down. Some of the filth splashed onto her clothes, making her squeal with disgust. "I wanna waaake uuuppp!" She said with a sob. Closing her eyes, she tried pulling a wizard of Oz by tapping her feet together. "There's no place like home…there's no place like home…" But of course, it was useless.

Just how in the hell did she get in this place anyway? Why was she here? Was it even possible to get back home to her own freaking time?! If she was here than was it possible that her father was too? So many questions rushed through her mind, questions that may never be answered.

What Jaden did know was that she needed to deal with it. Find the strength to stand and keep moving. She had to find a safe place to stay for the night. Closing her eyes, Jaden took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Which she instantly regretted doing near someone's bodily waste that was god knows how old. Gagging, she rose to her feet and headed out into the street.

Moments later she'd managed to find an Inn. Now all there was left to do was somehow convince the Inn keepers to let her stay free of charge. Perhaps they would accept the plastic beaded bracelet and matching necklace she wore. Pushing the heavy door open, she let her hands rest against it for a moment while glancing inside. The place was mostly packed with men; some laughed and drank while others sat calmly playing some kind of board game. The few women in the room could have been either prostitutes or barmaids that moved from table to table. Either picking up empty glasses or refilling the men's mugs of ale while others were perched on laps.

_'This seems more like a damned brothel than an Inn…'_ She thought while wrinkling her nose from the smell of urine and vomit. Was this really where she wanted to stay for the night? Not at all, but where else could she go?

Doing her best not to bump into any of the drunks or waitresses, she made her way over to the bar and asked for the Inn Keeper. The man behind it stopped drying the mug he held and met her gaze, "That be me. How can I help ye?"

"I need a room." Jaden replied, "Is there any avai-"

"You have coin?" He demanded, cutting her off.

Swallowing her nervousness, Jaden shook her head and started removing the beaded bracelet from her right wrist. "No, but I have this here and-"

Again he cut her off, "No coin. No room."

"Yeah but I really-", She started again.

"I said no!" He slammed down the mug and pointed at the door. "Now be off with ya!"

Now Jaden was getting pissed, unable to help herself she snapped back at him. "Look you mean ass son of a bitch! I need a room! I can't go back out there! It's both dangerous and disgusting. There's murderers running around while you sick bastards just throw your own piss and shit into the streets for others to walk in. Seriously, you dumb asses wondered where the hell the plague comes from?! Surely by now you've heard of a damn out house! Why not use it?!"

The Inn keeper's scruffy face turned instantly red as he huffed at her words. "Listen you filthy mouthed whore…! How would you like it if I washed your mouth out with a wired brush?!"

Jaden's own tempter flared, thanks to the redheaded Irish and hard headed Dutch blood that flowed through her veins. Taking a step forward, she replied without missing a single beat. "How would you like it if I kicked you in the balls so hard that they get lodged in your fucking nostrils?!"

Someone dropped a bottle because the sound of it shattering echoed through the now silent room. Everyone had stopped what they'd been doing and was now focusing their full attention on her and the Inn Keeper. This time when he slammed the mug down he broke off the handle, "That's it! I'll drag you out of here myself!"

"Now wot's all this then?" Came a playful male voice from behind, "Is dis mean ol' ugly man givin' ya a hard time sweet'art?" Jaden gave the second man a quick glance, before turning her gaze back to the jerk behind the bar.

The Inn Keeper turned his heated gaze on the man behind her, "She's the one causing trouble here, Hickey. Not me! You know the rules. We take coin _only_ and _she_ doesn't have it." He picked up another mug, hacked up a large loogie and spat inside it before wiping it with the rag.

"Oh yeah, that's real sanitary…" Jaden said, disgusted. "Not only do you discriminate against those in need, but you also do a half assed job at cleaning the mugs your customers use. You sure are a class act!" She said this while jabbing an index finger at his face.

Before the Inn Keeper could say another word, Hickey beat him to it. That playful tone of his was now taunting. "Easy now boyo, no need to get all violent. Lovely here is scared is all. You heard her, there be assassin's out tonight…"

Jaden furrowed her brows at him, "I didn't say assassins..." she corrected, "I said murderers."

Hickey just flashed Jaden a twisted smile that instantly reminded her of a rat. His beady eyes were cold and there was nothing friendly about that smile. Yet he wore a uniform of some sort, she couldn't figure out if he was some kind of guard. As for his accent, it sounded almost like it was a mix between Irish with a little bit of a British hint to it. She watched as his gaze traveled up her tall slender form as he slowly walked in front of her and to the right, "Murderers are Assassins, sweet'art. And they can be sneaky little buggers. You'd never know they were right on ya till it was too late."

Another man with a beard and greasy hair stood at the stairs, appearing as though he had not bathed in months. After clearing his throat he said sternly, "Thomas…Don't start."

Hickey merely gave a small shrug of his shoulders, the twisted grin never leaving his face. "Wot? All I'm doin is tryin' to calm the lass down by takin' her side is all, so relax Charlie boy." His gaze shifted back to her, "Say, I know what we can do. How abouts I pay for your room? That way…those mean ol' murdering assassins can't get to ya."

Jaden arched a brow at his offer, only an idiot with a low bullshit meter would buy such lies. Shaking her head, she stepped away. "I'll pass." Turning heel, she sprinted across the room and back outside. As the door began to close behind her she could hear the men inside burst out laughing.

"Ah, she wasn't so tough after all!" Someone said with a laugh. Everyone in the room joined in on the laughter.

_'Screw you.'_ But she knew the jerk was right. For her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it might burst from her chest. Just what the hell had she'd been thinking? Causing a shit storm in a building filled with men that were most likely nothing but cut throats. Even though she knew how to fight and she had her Taser. Still, there were just too many of them. If they all decided to attack her at once drunk or sober, she was out numbered.

Sighing, Jaden leaned against a lamp post and tried to think of where to go that was safe. That is, if such a place existed…

Suddenly the doors to the Inn swung open, "Now, that was rather rude of ya sweet'art." This Hickey fellow was short, dumb and toned deaf. No wonder he was so desperate for female attention.

"Shoo fly. Don't bother me." Jaden muttered under her breath, doing her best to avoid eye contact.

"Aw, why all the hate towards handsome Thomas Hickey?" The little rat was so close that she could smell the booze on his breath. "C'mon, why don't ya come back inside with me. That room I mentioned to buy ya is waitin'. We'll just...stroll right in, lock it and well...just get to know one another more...personally. How about it, eh?" The guy even had the nerve to reach out and playfully twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. "We could get you out of those strange, dirty clothes too. Hmm, would love to see that fiery hair lay across my bare chest..."

Slowly, she turned to look at him. "That image...will haunt me." Jaden said sarcastically, she smacked his hand away from her. "Look, thanks for the offer but I'll pass." Looking away she foolishly added, "I'm saving myself for when I get raped."

Hickey chuckled at her words and stepped back, appearing as though he was finally heeding her request. Although that would not be the case, for he suddenly lashed out his hands and grabbed her roughly by the arms. Pulling her close he growled through clenched teeth. "That can be arranged, ya know!" his breathe reeked with alcohol.

Jaden glared back and brought up her knee, ramming it hard against his groin. As he gasped in both pain and alarm, she slammed her forehead forward, bringing it down against his nose. The sickening crack of bone meeting bone was like music to her ears. As Hickey released her and stumbled back, she lashed out her right foot and planted it firmly against his stomach. Kicking him away from her and sending him sprawling backwards. He was down for the count and that's when she spotted the coin purse on his belt.

While holding his hurt pride, Hickey withered in pain on the ground as she removed a knife from his belt and cut the purse free. "Next time, take the hint." With a smirk, she sprinted into the street. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one followed. It was then she saw the man named Charlie came out to help Hickey to his feet.

"Learn anything?" Asked Charlie, sounding annoyed.

"Oh sawed off." Groaned Hickey, while accepting the help up. "I wasn't gonna do nothin' but scare her. Jus' didn' like her attitude is all."

With the sun now set and the last rays of light fading, so did Jaden's hopes of finding a safe place to stay. The keeper to the second Inn she came a cross refused her a room as well for she was short on money. Apparently Hickey had spent most of his coin on booze earlier. Rubbing her arms from the cold, she spotted a general store, perhaps she could buy something to eat with what was left. Maybe, just maybe the people would offer her a room as well.

The bell above the door rang when she entered and an older man with a gray beard looked up from behind the counter, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we're closing for the night. We open up at-"

"I...I know, it's just that I was hoping..." Her gaze shifted to the woman that stopped sweeping the floor. The woman appeared to be around the same age as the man, perhaps they were both in their mid-fifties, she couldn't be certain. The woman's gray hair was up in neat bun on top of her head, her blue eyes stared through tiny round glasses as she gawked at their odd guest. Jaden knew she must look like a crazy person to them. With clothing they were not accustomed to seeing, even her hair was a tangled mess around her shoulders.

The woman turned her gaze from Jaden to the man that could have been her husband, then back to her. "Please...I-I'm new here. I've nowhere to go. I don't know what to do. I have money, it's not much but you can also have this…" She removed the bracelet from her wrist and held it out towards the woman, searching her face for any sign of sympathy.  
The woman began to shake her head and held her hands up as she started towards her. Instant tears began to well as the lump in her throat caused her voice to crack. "No...no, please don't. Don't send me back out there...I'll work for you, whatever you want. Just please don't-"

The woman calmly placed her hands over Jaden's, then said softly, "No dearie, there's no need to pay us." Then she placed the palm of her hand against the side of Jaden's face, "You are welcome here." And that was it, that was all it took for Jaden to break. She wasn't one to cry so easily. In fact the last time she cried was when he mother died. But after the insane day she had, this kindness made her cave. The woman gently wrapped Jaden in her arms, "There, there...You'll safe now."


	3. Chp 3 - The Rundown

Seven months later. May 1774

Connor Kenway stood on the edge of the docks, peering out into the sparkling waters of Boston's harbor. Fluffy white clouds floated across a brilliant blue sky as seagulls cried over head while gliding on currents of wind. The sounds and smells of the ocean filled his senses while the always busy town's folk hustled about.

Narrowing his eyes, he lowered his gaze to the ground a moment. Remembering that it was nearly five months to the day that the events of the Boston Tea Party took place. It was here where he stood now, that William Johnson remained helpless while he aided Samuel Adams and the Sons of Liberty. By putting an end to Johnson's tea extortion, the Templars oppression on the people of Boston took a satisfying blow. Not to mention that Johnson's plan to buy out the land from the Kanien'keha;ka people was ruined as well.

There was another who'd been present that night, someone Connor swore to hunt down since he was a small child. Charles Lee, the poor excuse of a man that ordered an attack on his village. So many innocent lives were brutally slain that day, including the one person that he had and will always hold dearest to his heart. The ever haunting memory from the horrors of that day tried to enter his mind once more, but he quickly forced them away. Now was not the time to remember such horrors, for he had a matter to deal with.

Opening his eyes, Connor peered around the stack of crates he leaned against. Not far from where he hid stood a man who worked for the Templars. What the man's position was, he was unsure. Yet the last time he'd seen him was during the tea party. He'd been with the group that both Charles Lee and William Johnson led. Perhaps this man wasn't of any great importance, but Connor found him suspicious and followed him to the docks.

"You are late." Said the man as a young male came jogging up

The younger fellow's face was hidden behind the turned up collar of his long buttoned down coat, as well as beneath the shadow of his hat. Yet Connor recognized the clothing he wore for it was the uniform of the couriers. "My most sincere apologizes, Sir."

The man folded his arms as he glared back at the courier, as if waiting to hear some poor excuse for making him wait for so long. Then removing a letter from the inside of his coat he said sternly, "Well, I hope that you take your job to deliver this letter more professionally. It is of great importance."

Hearing that made Connor's attention rise, but as he tried to listen to where this letter would be delivered someone tugged on his sleeve.

"Hello!"

Connor arched a brow at the little boy who stood smiling up at his tall form. He appeared to be at least five or six years of age. The clothing that he wore was not only covered with dried mud, but there were a few holes and tares in them as well. The hat on his head was also five sizes too big. There was even more dried mud on his freckled face. Apparently someone had a busy day of playing around in mud puddles.

"Hello…" Connor replied, before turning his attention towards the two men.

"What is that?" The boy asked, while pointing a dirty finger at the long wooden weapon on his back.

"A bow." Connor answered, without looking.

The little boy raised a hand and poked at it. "Can I play with it?"

In a gentle yet firm tone he simply said, "No."

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Because a bow is not a toy." Conner stated.

"What do you do with it?" The boy raised up on his tippy toes and grinned.

"You kill with it!" Both the child and Connor jumped at the sound of Stephane Chapeau's angered voice. The French-Canadian waved his hand at the boy, "Get out of here if you know what's good for you, boy!" Instantly the boy turned heel and took off.

Connor shot his recruit a heated look, "There was no need to use such hostility towards the child."

Stephane brushed him off, "Oh, so you'd think it wise for a small child to talk to a heavily armed man he does not know? No my friend, he needed to learn this lesson. Besides, we've been following this man for some time now. Did you want to be distracted by the boy's game of never ending questions?"

Good point. Though before Connor could reply, he caught sight of the courier leaving.

"What now?" Asked Stephane.

Pushing away from the crates, Connor's hardened gaze followed the courier. "We get the letter."

...

The courier was wise to keep to the streets, making it annoying for Connor to move through the busy crowds without appearing suspicious. Today ships arrived at the harbor; carrying fresh supplies that were being unloaded all at once. Hence the crowds, people were interested in buying the newly arrived items.

As for the courier, he appeared to be somewhere in his late teens, around the same age as Connor. His small build made it easier for him to move between people, unlike his followers. Stephane cursed in French each time someone bumped into him. They slowed their pace when the young man spotted a fruit stand and headed over to it. It was now or never. "Wait here." Connor instructed his friend. The courier seemed to be in no hurry, so Connor took his time approaching him. Just six more feet and he would be in arm's length of the satchel.

"There he is father! He is the mean man that threatened me!"

Connor glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Stephane get sucker punched by a very large and hairy man. He stumbled back but was then grabbed roughly by the shirt. His attacker yanked him forward and struck again, "You piece of shit dare to threaten my son?! Dirty bastard…I'll rip you in ways that will make you useless to a woman!"

Before the brute was able to land a third blow, Connor tackled him to the ground. Rolling on top, there was no choice but to knock the man unconscious. As he was about to strike, an apple struck the side of his head. The impact was so strong that bits of apple sprayed across his robe. Sparks of light filled his vision as the throbbing pain helped distract him long enough for the boy's father to flip him onto his back.

Stephane who was now up and moving, kicked the man in the face and sent him rolling. "I'll take care of this. Get the letter!"

The letter! He'd almost forgotten about it. Grunting from the throbbing pain, Connor rose to his feet and glanced up to see that it had been the courier who'd thrown the apple. There he stood with another apple aimed and ready. Their gaze met briefly, yet it was enough time to see the fear within the boy's eyes. He threw the second apple with amazing speed, but this time Connor managed to block the blow with his arm. More pain shot up from his arm as he gave the boy an annoyed look.

Then the chase was on. Both sprinted down the streets, dodging people and random obstacles in their way. The courier suddenly turned heel so quick that Connor had to skid to a stop and follow him down an alley way. Whoever this young man was, he was fast and had the reflexes of a cat.

Up ahead was a fence that blocked the boy's path. Just when Connor thought he had him, the boy slid and dived under a large gap at the bottom. Connor jumped up and climbed over the top of it. The boy was already up and running when Connor landed on his feet. Because of the ever growing annoyance and frustration Connor felt towards this person, he ended up removing the tomahawk from his belt.

Just as the courier was about to turn another corner, Conner threw his tomahawk and sent it striking the wooden fence just a foot in front of the man's face. It was meant as a warning, nothing more. "STOP!" Connor shouted. But it didn't work; he rushed past and continued to run. Growling, Connor collected his weapon and began to climb, he would have to take him down from above.

After having to run across three buildings Connor spotted his target and leaped from the roof. Tackling the courier, the young man's cry of alarm was cut short when his face met the ground. The courier groaned and started to struggle. "Do not be a fool!" Connor snapped, grabbing the man's arm, he roughly rolled him over onto his back. Connor blocked a punch and his temper flared, he had enough of this!

Grabbing the man's coat collar he shook him roughly, "Strop trying to anger me further! You-" The hat the courier wore fell loose and braided hair that reminded him of fire fell free.

Instantly Connor felt his anger fade, for pure confusion washed over him. He stared dumbly at the person he'd just tackled. His gaze shifted from the hair to the feminine face that glared up at him. "You are…a girl?"

"Woman." She corrected coldly, blood forming from the cut on her bottom lip.

Seeing the blood caused him to feel an instant stab of regret, however…that did not last very long since she suddenly rammed her knee against his groin. Connor let out a sound between a gasp and cry of pain. Slamming a fist into his throat, she then roughly shoved him off of her. After scrambling to her feet, the woman collected her hat and satchel and took off once more.

Seconds later Stephane came into view, seeing the state that Connor was in he cursed angrily. "Don't worry, I'll get that bastard!"

"Don't...hurt…her!" Connor managed to choke out between gasps of air. He wanted no harm to befall upon the woman. They had frightened her, so of course she would react with violence. But it was too late, for Stephane hadn't heard him and was already gone.

It took a few moments to collect himself, but now he was up and moving, slowly that is. Using his tracking skills, Connor eventually found Stephane. Who'd also had fallen prey to the girl's mighty knee.

He lay on his back, starring up at the sky while holding his manhood. Slowly, Connor eased himself into a kneeling position near his friend. "Were you surprised as I was?"

"About what…?" Stephane asked, sounding very annoyed.

"That _he_ was actually a _she_." Replied Connor.

Stephane groaned and cursed under his breath. "Well, that it explains it then."

"What?" Connor asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Why she went straight for my sweets." He shook his head, "When it comes to fighting, kicking another man in his pride is the last move you take. Not the first."

Connor couldn't help but give a small smile, "Can you stand? We still need that letter."

After being helped to his feet, Stephane grumbled, "When we get there, you are going to be the one that confronts her. My balls can't take another hit."

A half hour later, Connor had finally tracked down the woman. Her trail led to an underground shelter behind a abandoned building. Both men ducked behind a corner while the woman checked to see if she'd been followed. It was only when they heard the doors closing did they revealed themselves. "Well, well..." Stephane whispered, while rubbing his scruffy beard. "She found herself one of the underground travel routes."

Connor narrowed his eyes, he'd found a few of the secrete tunnels before, but this one was new to him. "Are you certain?"

"Trust me. I've used this route before." After opening the door he said with a wave of his hand, "Go on in, I'll keep watch."

Rolling his shoulders back, Connor began to head down the steps. While making his way silently through the dimly lit tunnel, he wondered just who this woman was. Why would she disguise herself as a man and work as a courier? He'd never heard of a woman doing such a thing as this. Rounding a corner, he spotted the girl on her knees in front of a wall of a large open room. She had just finished digging up a small crate, now his curiosity was even more in need to be sated.

While nearing her, Connor saw that there was another tunnel to the left, if he was not careful she could make a run for it and…

He wasn't careful, something beneath his boot snapped.

The woman instantly sprang to her feet and spun around to face him, a dagger was clenched tightly at her side. Even though she stood there brave and ready to protect herself, Connor saw the fear in those eyes. This girl knew that she had no chance against him, that she was facing her death right then. Yet the way she stood and held herself also told him that she wasn't going to beg for her life.

Slowly, he raised his hands in a gesture of peace, his gaze never leaving hers. "I mean you no harm."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared back at him, "Throwing of the tomahawk, suggests otherwise." Her voice harsh.

"If I had known you were a-", he started but she cut him off.

"A woman? Yeah, I got that." She scuffed.

With the slight nod of his head, Connor asked. "Why are you dressed like a man?"

"For my protection." She smirked, like it was meant to be obvious. "Which worked fine 'till-" She went silent.

Connor followed her gaze and looked over his shoulder, had Stephane followed him after all? When he didn't see anything, he turned back to the woman. "Where are you from if I may ask? Your accent is…different." Different indeed, it sounded almost plain compared to the other accents he'd come across.

"There were two of you. Where is the other man?" She demanded, ignoring his question.

With hands still raised Connor calmly replied, "Outside. He refused to follow me." She didn't believe him, already she began to step towards the second tunnel. Catching movement behind her, he shouted, "Wait!"

Suddenly Stephane appeared behind her, lashing out his foot he kicked the knife from her hand. Once she was disarmed, he wrapped his arms around hers. His attempt to pin them failed when she slammed the back of her head against his nose, when his hold on her loosened, she rammed her fist into his groin "Ohh-not agai-!" She silenced him by elbowing him in the face and he fell upon the ground in an unconscious heap.

The woman was quick. Already she had reached under her coat and removed what Connor thought would be another blade. Instead, she held out a small black object that crackled and glowed. Just as she lunged for him, he caught her wrist and shoved her against the wall, this time he blocked her knee with his.

Pinning the hand that held the strange weapon, Connor pressed his arm under her throat. There he applied just enough pressure that would cause her to lose consciousness. She cursed and struggled against him, constantly trying to punch at his exposed side with her free hand. It didn't faze him and he watched as her eye lids begin to flutter. The odd weapon that she'd tried to harm him with was now silent and no longer glowed. It fell from the woman's grasp as he gently lowered her still form to the ground.

At first he was hesitant to examine the object more closely, but his curiosity got the best of him. Carefully he reached down and picked it up. Holding it close he noticed that there was an inscription below a round red circle that read 'press.' As he did so, the bright glow and strange sound instantly returned. Gasping in alarm he dropped it and scooted away, his eyes wide in disbelief.

After taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Connor tried to gather his thoughts. Who was this woman and what was that thing she tried to attack him with? Also, where could she even acquire such a strange item? There was only one other object in particular that held such unknown wonder. One that he once thought was a spirit had appeared when he touched it, and it was that same spirit who guided him onto the path he now walked. So many questions flooded his mind and he was determined to have them all answered.

Remembering poor Stephane, Connor rose to his feet to make sure his friend was alright. Poor Stephane indeed. He was alright, just unconscious and lay in the most ridiculous pose Connor had ever seen. The man was sprawled across the ground with one hand cupping his manhood and his mouth a gap. Shaking his head, Connor lifted his foot and gently nudged Stephane's hand off his groin. There was nothing more he could do, other than wait for the man to come too. While waiting for that, Connor decided to find out just what was in that crate the girl had dug up.

Inside there was a sack filled with even more unrecognizable items. First thing Connor examined was the oddest and most colorful pair of shoes he had ever lay eyes on. Different portraits were painted on each side. On one side looked to be a poorly drawn horse, one that was completely painted pink. While the other side had blue, purple and yellow circles with lines sticking out of them. Then on the heels of the shoes there was an inscription that read, 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' as well as 'Pinky Pie' could be seen.

Not sure of what to think of that, Connor just shook his head and picked up another item that would hopefully make more sense. Yet he didn't have time to examine anything further, for Stephane began to stir. Quickly, he stuffed the strange weapon into the burlap sack and placed it by his side. The last thing he needed was for Stephane to see it.

Stephane groaned and cursed under his breath as he lay in a fetal position, cupping his wounded pride. "Crazy wench…!"

There was no point in asking if the man was alright, since he clearly wasn't. Instead Connor glanced over his shoulder, "She was afraid. You cannot blame someone for trying to protect them-self. Besides, it is your own fault for interfering. You told me that were going to stand watch."

Sitting up Stephane replied with a grumble, "I was…then thought I'd help you. Now I regret doing it." He noticed the girl who still lay unconscious and smirked, "I assume you took her down gently?"

Connor didn't reply.

Rising to his feet, Stephane brushed off his pants. "Well, I'm sure you did your best." Coming to kneel beside him, he asked, "What do you have there?"

Connor had made sure that only items made of cloth were left to be seen. "Clothing…I think." Unfolding a soft piece of silk he held it up to look at it more closely. "What do you suppose this is used for?" He asked, tilting his head curiously to the side.

Stephane peered over his shoulder, then suddenly gave out a dirty little chuckle. "I think I know…" He seemed to get a kick out of how Connor was gazing at the piece of fabric with such curiosity, "It's used for support and cover."

"Support and cover what exactly?" Connor asked giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

With a devilish grin Stephane replied, "Her breasts."

Instant heat flooded Connor's face and immediately he let go of the clothing, letting it fall onto his lap.

Stephane burst out laughing, reaching over he gave his obviously embarrassed friend a slap on the back. Then he picked up the piece of silk, "Must be some new style of corset. Rather attractive I must say..." Something on the fabric caught his attention. "Hmm…there's something written here. I think it is her name."

Removing a second piece of silk that may have been part of the corset, Connor quickly set it aside, "And that would be?"

Looking more closely Stephane read out loud slowly, "Victoria…Secrete…."

Connor huffed and removed the rest of the remaining clothing, tossing them aside. _'The last name suits her well. For she has a bag here filled with secretes.'_ He thought to himself.

"So, what did the letter say?" Asked Stephane.

That was right, he had completely forgotten about it. Reaching around, Connor grabbed the satchel beside the crate, "I have not read it yet. I was…distracted."

"Women are always a distraction." Stephane couldn't help but state. "Well then, let's have a read."

One disappointing letter later…

Stephane Cheapue cursed for what may have been the hundredth time that day. Connor sighed and covered his face with a hand while he crumbled the piece of paper into a ball. It turned out that the letter wasn't of any 'great importance', in fact it was far from it. The man that gave it to the unconscious woman lying in corner, wrote nothing more than an apology to his wife. Because of a matter of business, he would not be able to make it home in time to witness the birth of their first child. Whatever that matter of business was, the letter did not say.

"Well, isn't that a damn shame." Stephane sneered, his voice sarcastic. "I got nailed in the sweets twice today for nothing. Speaking of which, what do you plan to do with her?"

Connor sighed and tossed the crumbled letter over his shoulder, his dark eyes drifted over to the girl. _'Not for nothing…'_ He thought. Today he had seen with his own eyes that someone possessed a weapon that held the power of lightening. Such a weapon that if acquired by the Templars would be catastrophic. Knowing this, he could not allow the girl simply go free. Meeting his friend's questioning gaze, he explained that Stephane was free to go. He would wait for the girl to rouse and apologize for their…well…misunderstanding. Of course that was just for Stephane to believe.

Shrugging, Stephane headed towards the exit, "Do me a favor, my friend. Please, tell no one that she got the best of me…"

"You have my word." Connor replied honestly.

Once Stephane was gone, Connor tried to decide what he was going to do. Staying in the city wasn't an option. Thanks to the Templars and Redcoats, there were too many wanted posters that bared his resemblance. So trying to stay at an Inn was also out of the question. Not to mention that he had been away from the homestead long enough, there were duties miles high awaiting him there. Besides, he was interested in seeing just how the old man would react to his recent findings.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he began stuffing the woman's strange belongings into the sack. _'There is no other choice.'_ He thought to himself, while looking over at her. _'I will have to bring her with me.'_


	4. Chp 4 - Beware The Man in White

When Jaden came too, she felt the panic instantly rise. Not only did she learn that her hands were bond, but she was also wearing a blind fold. It also took her another moment to realize that she was on a horse. A hand firmly caught Jaden's left arm, gently steadily her when she lost her balance.

"Be still." Even though the voice was calm, recognizing it just made the fear she felt rise even more. Immediately she went still, not wanting to upset the man that held her. "There is no need for you to be afraid, Miss Secrete."

Jaden tiled her head to the side, "Miss Secrete? W-why would even you call me that?"

"That is your name, is it not? Victoria Secrete. For it was inscribed on your…" The man cleared his throat, when he spoke again it almost sounded as if he were embarrassed. "Undergarments."

It took a moment for it to dawn on her, "Oh my freaking god…" She whispered under her breath. If her hands weren't bound she would have face palmed. Those sexy pair of underwear had been a birthday gag gift from her roommate. Lisa would always tease her on how tomboyish she dressed. Never owning anything sexy to wear, why should she own that stuff anyway? It wasn't like she had a boyfriend to wear it for anyway. Besides, she was more of a sports bra and Fruit of a Loom kind of girl. Only reason she was stuck wearing those was because the work week had been so hectic that she didn't have time to do the laundry. The sexy pair of underwear was the only thing she had clean to wear. Who knew that she would be stuck wearing them into the colonial era.

"What did you say?" Her kidnapper asked.

"That you got it wrong, it's just the clothing's brand name." Jaden sighed, she probably just screwed something up in the time line by saying that. Explaining that too him might have just gotten Victoria Secrete created in 1774 instead of the twentieth century.

The man sounded to grow even more inpatient, "I have heard nothing of the like."

"No you wouldn't, not unless you wore women's underwear." She snapped suddenly feeling anger take hold of her fear.

For the past seven months. Jaden tried to figure out just how in the world she managed to cross through time and end up in the 1770s. First thought was that she fell asleep at the wheel while driving home from her father's house and died in a car crash. That this place was either purgatory or her afterlife. Like in the movie 'What Dreams May Come.' Everyone that died had their own personal heaven or hell, created by them and for them. But even Jaden was finding that hard to believe now, because if anything, her own personal heaven sure as shit didn't have anything to do with the colonial era. As for purgatory or hell, well…surely those would be far worse places than this time period.

What, how and why she was here, Jaden couldn't figure it out. She just knew that by some fluke she was here and this place was real, and so she was forced to learn how to adapt to the sudden change of living in this century. It wasn't easy either. She had to learn which foods to steer clear of and always had to boil water before drinking it. Trying to find soap and shampoos, as well as a place to bathe hadn't been as annoying. For the kind older couple that took her in that first night she'd arrived in Boston had offered her a permanent place to stay.

Years ago they'd lost their only daughter, whom been murdered when she was out doing daily errands for their little shop. They knew there was evil in the city and didn't want to see the same happen to Jaden. She'd been super lucky to find someone kind enough to help her that night. The Mcbrides kindness reminded her so much of her parents.

Knowing of the upcoming Revolutionary War and what would soon happen to Boston, Jaden disguised herself as a young man and tried to seek a job she could do. Money was needed so she could move far west as possible before it was too late. Even more money was also needed because she was heart set on bringing her new friends. Even though she could not tell them of the future events of the war, Jaden planned on tricking them into believing that they would make far more prophet out west. At least they would be much safer there until the war was over.

So she went out searching for work. Yet it was obviously not easy, since being a woman in this time period made it hard to make a decent living. Trying to be a doctor wasn't going to work since she didn't have the school documents to prove she was trained in medicine. Not to mention that women were not allowed to study such practice. Yes she could try to keep disguising herself as a man, but medical school still cost money, and she had none. So that was clearly out, and there were tons of other jobs that she couldn't do either. Many of which took years of experience or muscle to complete and time was of the essence.

So she ended up being a courier that had her delivering messages or packages throughout the city. After four months of doing this, she felt she was ready to try accepting a bigger route and the man whom hired her today paid a nice amount of coin to deliver the message to New York. But apparently that ended up being a piss poor career choice.

For she was now tied, blind folded and being held by a cold blooded killer. A killer who just told her that she had no reason to fear him. Yeah right, she had every reason to fear him. Even though Jaden did not know his name, she sure as hell knew _of_ him. So did many of the residents of Boston, and she would never forget the night she first lay eyes on him.

It was the night of the Boston Tea Party, December 16th, 1773. At first she'd been eagerly awaiting to witness the historical event unfold before her very eyes. Grabbing some snacks and a bottle of red wine, Jaden snuck onto the balcony of a building that had the best view of the area. Once the sun was down, the Sons of Liberty made their move. She watched with great interest as they began boarding the British ships to toss the voluble crates of tea into the ocean. A few guards caught sight of what they were doing and rushed over. Jaden raised the bottle of wine and cheered as the Sons of Liberty started punching, kicking and just beating the ever living crap out of their oppressors. That's when groups of redcoats showed up and so did the man in white.

Whoever this man in white was, he was absolutely and completely ruthless. Redcoats had him surrounded and he cut through each and every single one of them with such brutality that it nearly caused Jaden to lose her dinner. Blood and body parts covered the ground around him as he continued on with his slaughter. She watched him knock a redcoat down and nearly cut the man's head off with a small axe. No wait, not an axe… it was a tomahawk. Jaden could also make out a bow on the man's back.

Another redcoat came at him from the side. There he simply side stepped, grabbed and pinned the man under his arm and fired a pistol point blank into the man's face. The sight of his victim's face being blown open so that the bullet could rip straight through to send his brain matter flying out the back of his skull nearly done her in. Yet for some reason, Jaden could not look away... Her gaze was fixed on the man in white as he laid waste of his enemies.

When the fight was done and the redcoats lay dead, she watched him join a man on a ship who she thought may have been Samuel Adams. Someone handed the man in white the last crate of tea and he accepted. Nearing the edge, he stopped and held out the crate up high, shaking it in triumph. Before tossing the crate, he peered out across the harbor. Following his gaze, Jaden saw a small group of men that stood glaring back at him. Then in a very smug and 'Come at me bro' like manner, the man in white simply dropped the crate into the water. Whoever those men were, this guy clearly had it out for them.

"Damn." Jaden thought as she stood up slowly, still feeling queasy. "Hell of a way to learn history…" She turned her gaze back to the man in white; he completely and utterly terrified her. The way he killed, so cold and brutal, no honor, just raw savage strikes, Jaden didn't care if he may have been a Son of Liberty, she just wanted to stay far from him. Nervously she brushed some loose strands of hair from her eyes and took a deep breath. While watching the men he'd angered tuck their tails between their legs and storm off she said with a nervous laugh, "Beware the man in the white hoodie…"

Beware indeed. So much for trying to keep that record going...

Jaden nearly had a heart attack when she realized that he was gunning for her earlier. She hadn't realized that until she'd thrown the apple to try and keep him from killing that poor boy's father. When the man in the white hoodie raised his angered gaze at her, she felt all the blood in her body drain. She was going to die…

When he had tackled her from above, Jaden could have sworn she saw her life flash before her eyes. She thought she was dead right then and there, but he had hesitated. She'd never been close enough to see his face before, but as he crouched over her, she looked into those dark eyes of his.

First there was rage, but it was suddenly consumed by pure confusion. He didn't seem to understand that she was actually a woman. Still, she wasn't waiting around to find out why. So she nailed him in his manhood and ran for her life. Jaden thought she'd gotten away too, but no he eventually found her and fast at that.

Now here they were, on a horse with her at his mercy. Not only did he find her belongings, he most likely had carried them with him. Jaden could have kicked herself for not destroying those items in the first place. Honestly she had tried to burn them, but as she stood there holding onto the last belongings that reminded her of the life she once had, she just couldn't do it. When feeling so home sick, she would return just to look through the photos or listen to a song on her IPhone. Which still had plenty of battery life, for she rarely turned it on. Not knowing how long she would be stuck in this time, she wanted to try and have it last as long as possible. For when the life of the phone's battery finally ended, she would no longer see those beloved people in those pictures or hear the music from her time. Only bittersweet memories would have to do, but even they can eventually fade.

"I have every right to fear you." Jaden said darkly, "I know who you are."

Her words seemed to have caught him off guard, "Is that so?" After a moment, he asked, "What do you know of me?"

Gosh, now how would anyone in her position answer this question? She was far too scared to reply with a sarcastic answer. Well, least she thought she was anyway. "Everyone knows to beware of the man in the white hoodie." Jaden replied, then wincing at the word she'd used.

"White hoodie…?" He sounded confused.

"The white coat you wear. Where I come from, we call it a hoodie." Jaden replied, before he could ask just where she was from, she continued, "I know you wanted that letter, well I'm sure by now you've read it. Just so you know, I have no idea what it was about. I'm just trying to make ends meet okay? I get paid to deliver letters, that's it."

He didn't seem bothered by her question, "So I have gathered." That mono tone of his was really starting to get on her nerves. "But that is not the reason you are here."

"Then what is?" Jaden demanded. "How the hell do you expect me to believe that you mean me no harm when you've bound my hands and blind folded me?"

When he didn't reply, it was then that Jaden decided to make a move. Before he could realize, Jaden kicked her heels into the horse's side, making it rear. Her back pressed against his chest, she slammed the back of her head hard against his face and sent the man falling off the saddle. However, what she didn't expect was for him to pull her along with him. She hadn't bothered to think that he'd been holding onto the rope that was used to bind her hands. "Shit!" Jaden yelped as she fell backwards.

The man grunted when she landed on his stomach and coughed as the air was knocked from his lungs. Jaden tried to pull the rope free from his grasp, they both rolled until he pinned her beneath him. She tried to struggle blindly beneath him, but he grabbed her bound hands and held them below her chest. His strong body rested between her legs, keeping her from kicking him. Then removing the blind fold from her, he shouted in a rage filled, booming voice that shook her very soul, "ENOUGH!"

As much as Jaden wanted to fight back, her body refused, fear took over. She was forced to lay there starring up at very angry killer. The man's hood had fallen over his shoulders and this was the first time she'd ever seen it down. Now she could see that he was native, though the complexion of his skin made her wonder if his blood also held another heritage. His smooth skin was dark yet light enough to be either Italian or Spanish mix. There was a scar on his upper right cheek that caught her attention, and then her gaze fell upon the native beads that were braided into his raven hair. She took in the sight of the many trinkets that also decorated his clothing. Feathers, beads and the necklace made of some kind of animal claws that hung around his neck. Eventually Jaden met his heated gaze, yet she saw some of that anger slowly fade from those dark amber eyes.

When he spoke, his voice was calm and collect once more. "I may be brutal, but I am not a cold blooded killer. I do not slay women nor children. Those you have seen me kill, either deserved their fate or opposed me. Heed my words well and remember them. For I will NOT repeat myself again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Jaden replied, her voice coming out a little too high pitched than intended. Before she could tell him to get out of her personal space, he released his hold on her.

"Good." He said sternly while rising to his feet. "Now stand." After helping her up, he raised two fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle that made her wince. The horse they'd been riding came galloping back and soon they were off to whatever destination he had planned.

Now that the blind fold was removed, Jaden could see that it was nearing sunset. Many moments passed when he broke the silence by asking for her actual name.

She hesitated a moment, then gave in and said, "Jaden. Jaden Hawthorne." Instantly she thought perhaps it been better to have lied and gave him a fake name.

He paused, then introduced himself simply, "Connor."

She waited for him to mention his last name, yet when he did not she asked, "Is there a last name in there somewhere?" her voice sarcastic. When he did not reply, she couldn't help but smirk at their unusual introduction. "Well, I would say it's nice to meet you Connor, but that would just be an outright lie."

"The feeling is neutral." He replied, his voice bland.

Oooh...not only was he a quick one, he had no sense of humor whatsoever. Great.

Sighing, she tiled her head to the left and glanced around at the woods that surrounded them. "So, where are you taking me and for how long will I be there?"

"Someplace safe. As for how long, that…Miss Hawthorne, entirely depends on you." Connor replied sternly. "If you answer my questions, you-"

Before he could finish, a panicked voice called out, "Master Connor! Wait!" Both he and Jaden turned their attention to the two young boys that came running down a hill to their right. Connor eased the horse to a stop, "Father and Godfrey are fighting! You need to stop it!"

"Master?" Jaden asked out loud. Glaring at Connor from over her shoulder she demanded, "You own slaves?!" If so, was he planning to make her one as well?

"Of course not!" Connor stated firmly, sounding insulted. With a nudge, he forced the horse to start to climb over the small grassy hill, following the two panicked children.

Within moments, they arrived at the scene. The scent of saw dust filled Jaden's senses as she spotted the two men fighting near a large stack of freshly cut wood.

"Damn it Terrie! Calm down!" Shouted the larger of the two. He was a big bear of a man, with a thick brown beard and broad shoulders. The off white shirt he wore was covered with drops of blood from the small gashes on his face.

"You're a no good bastard, Godfrey!" Terrie growled back, whom was shorter and had a much slender build with a reddish beard. Both men had thick Irish accents as well.

Connor let out a small groan and eased the horse to a stop. Still holding onto the rope that was bound to Jaden's hands, they both dismounted.

She watched as Connor quickly tied the end of the rope to his belt. "Seriously?" Jaden asked, arching a brow at him.

Ignoring her, Connor sprinted over to break up the fight, forcing Jaden to stumble after him. Placing a hand on each of the man's chests, he tried to push them apart.

Wanting to put as much distance from her kidnapper and the two fighters as possible, Jaden held out her bound hands, using every inch to add to the space. People started to gather, their eyes shifting from her, to the rope, to Connor, then to the two fighters. How re-damn-diculous this must have looked to them.

When it looked as though the two men had enough, Connor took a step back, but apparently Terrie wasn't finished. For he leaped back at Godfrey to only get instantly blocked by Connor.

After a few tries, Connor finally managed to separate the angered men for good. The one named Terrie stormed off while Godfrey headed over to sit against a wagon wheel. A woman, whom Jaden figured was his wife already began patching him up.

Jaden couldn't help but let out an amused whistle, then raising her bound wrists towards Connor she asked in a forced polite tone, "Mind letting me go now? I'm getting rope burn here."

Connor turned and shot her an annoyed look, though before he could reply, another man came running over to them.

"Jaden?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Jaden was surprised to have recognized the man that had called out to her. "Norris?!"

Norris skidded to a stop and gave her that friendly smile of his. "It tis you! Nice to see you again!" Then taking notice of her bound hands that were still attached to Connor's belt, he asked, "Connor, why do you have her tied to you? Has she done something wrong?"

"No-" Jaden started but was cut short.

"How do you know each other?" Connor asked, sounding completely shocked.

Norris explained how they met and that he had been purchasing the supplies he needed for his work from Jaden's friends that owned the general store back in Boston. She couldn't help but remember how they ran into one another a few weeks after he first brought her to the city. How she apologized for her behavior and offered to buy him dinner, since it looked as though he hadn't eaten for days. Since then, the two had become good friends. For not only did the man have a kind soul, but he also reminded her of a childhood friend she grew up with. The two were so much alike, she wondered if Norris could possibly be her friend's ancestor.

"You have no idea just how glad I am to see you buddy!" Jaden said with a relieved chuckle, "Maybe you can convince this big lug to let me go."

Norris opened his mouth to speak but seeing Connor glare at Jaden, he fell silent.

Raising his hand, Connor pointed a finger at her face. First it looked as though he was going to shout at her; instead he began to untie the rope from his belt. Stepping closer, he looked her in the eyes. "Fine. I will untie you. Though heed my warning. If you run, I will chase you down and bind your wrists again." Once her hands were freed, he took a step back. "I hope it will not come to that. For there is someone I would like for you to meet."

While rubbing her wrists she asked, "Who?"

...

A half hour later, Jaden stood within the living room of what Connor explained was the Davenport Manor. Before her sat an elderly gentle that reminded her of Shepard Brooks from the TV show Firefly. He just had that look about him, a look of one who lived through many hard times and acquired much knowledge from it. For there was wisdom in those eyes were that watched her curiously.

Achilles Davenport peered up at her from beneath the rim of his hat while Connor stood protectively by his side. Her kidnapper already explained how he found her and before Jaden could even stop him, had also poured out all of her belongings on the table before Achilles.

"This is why I brought you here." Connor stated firmly, "I want you to explain what these items are and where you found them. This particular item I am very interested in." Then to Jaden's pure astonishment, Connor picked up the Taser and turned it on. Demonstrating his curiosity; he zapped at the air, causing both her and Achilles to jump in place. She watched him turn it off and held it at his side. "It is a weapon, that I am aware of. Now, tell us where you acquired it and know this…we will be able to tell if you are lying."

Jaden let out a noise that sounded like both a snort and groan. Out of all the things she had that was the one which should have been destroyed. For a while she did bury the Taser along with her other belongings, but the crime in the city was getting bad fast. Since she didn't know to use the guns or have the proper skills to use a sword, she was left with knives and the Taser for protection.

Placing hands upon her head, she inhaled a deep breath of air and exhaled it out slowly. For the past seven confusing ass months of trying to hide these things, to blend in, to survive, it had all been for nothing. She honestly didn't know how to get out of this messed up situation. She was tired of the frustration. Blowing a few loose strands of hair from her eyes she thought, _'Fuck it.'_ Meeting Achilles' gaze she said in a tired tone, "I'm from the future."


	5. Chp 5 - Strange Artifacts

Connor blinked at the strange woman before him; did he just hear that correctly? "W-what did you say?"

Placing hands upon her hips, Jaden repeated more clearly, "I said, I'm from the future."

The concept caught Connor completely off guard. He did not know what to make of this, other than the fact that he may have possibly made a huge mistake by bringing a mad woman to his mentor's home. Turning to Achilles, he searched his face for any sign that he was thinking the exact same thing. Yet Achilles was silent and expressionless. Whatever the old man was thinking, he was doing a good job at keeping it to himself.

When Achilles finally spoke however, his reply both caught Connor and Jaden off guard. "I believe you." He said simply.

Connor's eyes went wide in alarm, how could his mentor believe such nonsense? Even with these strange artifacts she possessed, it didn't really prove that she was from another time. They could have easily belonged to the First Civilization. Somehow the Templars learned of their existence and acquired them. As for Jaden, she must have either stolen them or she was indeed in league with the Templars. One thing was certain though; Connor was determined to get such questions answered now.

Narrowing his eyes, Connor spoke louder than first intended, "Enough of this!" He took a step towards Jaden, which caused her to take one back. "I want to know exactly where you found these artifacts."

She met his heated gaze and dared to regain that step forward, "They're not artifacts and they're from the year 2012!"

Connor blinked and tried to count just how many years from now that was. "How is that even possible?!" He demanded.

"Fudge if I know!" Jaden snapped while throwing her hands in the air. "I've only been wondering about that for the past seven god damn months!"

Connor watched as she sized him up right there. Seeing how he glared at her, she must have felt threatened. For she took a few steps to the right and let the sofa separate them. When she spoke again, her tone was calmer. "Okay, look. I really…really have no idea on how or why I'm here. I just remember waking up in the middle of nowhere to find out that I was thrown back into the 1700s. First night here, I was shoved into a big pile of pig crap, I witnessed a brutal murder, I got human waste thrown on me, some creep wouldn't take no for an answer and wanted to have his way with me…The list goes on."

Connor shook his head and turned to Achilles, "I find this hard to believe…One cannot simply travel through time."

"Then explain these-" Achilles gestured towards the items on the table, "…things, Connor." Then with a look that only Connor would understand he added, "You and I have never seen anything of the like nor heard of their existence."

A bluff, Connor knew Achilles was playing the fool. For it was the old man that once told him about the First Civilization's artifacts. Such as the Apple of Eden, for example. This mysterious girl could not be trusted enough to hear such highly secretive information. For all they knew, she could just be toying with them.

Glancing over his shoulder at Jaden, Connor stated coldly, "I need more proof than this."

"Y-you –w-wha? Seriously?!" Her frustration was growing so much that she was now stuttering. "Seriously…You have got to be shitting me!" Wincing at her cursing, she turned to Achilles. "Pardon my language Mr. Davenport…but really?! Really?!"

Connor raised his brows as she was angered enough to pick up one of the pillows on the sofa and throw it at him. Merely catching it with one hand, Connor placed it on the chair behind Achilles and warned sternly, "Do not do that again…"

Which of course, she did do it again. "You are so frustrating and blind! I don't get it, how can you not see the shi-stuff…on the table and not believe me?! I know you people never seen anything like this before because they won't be created for hundreds of years! Not to mention the crap it would take to create them! And you want more _proof?!"_ She practically screamed that last part.

"There is no need to shout, Miss Hawthorne." Achilles said calmly. If Connor didn't know any better, it sounded as though the old man was amused by her reaction.

Jaden pointed a shaky finger at Connor, "Apparently I have too, cus that man is a-" She hesitated, deciding it was wiser not to call him whatever name she had in mind. Instead, she placed both her hands over her face and groaned, "Umhh-maah-gaaawwd…!" Slowly running her hands down her face she let out a strange snorting sound.

Connor arched a brow and shared a quick glance with his mentor. They both were not sure of what to make of her. Perhaps she was touched in the head…

When Jaden spoke again, her tone was softer, "Alright….look I know it's hard to believe, trust me. I'm still having a hard time believing this myself. Sometimes I think-", She glanced out the window and fell silent for a brief moment, then shook her head. "Forget it…Doesn't matter what I think. I should have just destroyed these things the first night I arrived. I wouldn't be in this mess if I had..."

Connor couldn't help but notice the sorrowful look that briefly shown in her eyes. He wondered what she was holding back. "What kept you from destroying them?"

She met his gaze and held it, "It's hard to destroy something from the life you once had. Yet…I did plan on doing it but…I just wasn't ready to let go. The only things I have left besides memories of my loved ones are the photos on my ph-" Her eyes went wide, "Phone…hell …You still want proof big guy? I'll show you my damned proof." Jaden began to move out from behind the sofa.

Connor watched her closely. When she knelt down beside the table and reached for one of the items he was already on her. Reaching out he caught her wrist before she could pick up the object, "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Jaden just gawked at him, "I-I'm going to show you my proof! What did you think I was doing?"

"It's alright Connor, let her be." Achilles instructed calmly.

Connor hesitated, then reluctantly released the woman's wrist. "What do you hold?" he nodded at the flat object in her hand.

She did not bother to look at him. "It's called a Smart Phone. In my time, it's used for communication. Also heads up, you're going to hear a weird sound. But I promise it's nothing. The device makes the noise when it starts up. So it would be nice if you don't stab me."

Connor knew he couldn't make such a promise. He didn't trust this woman, she held too many secretes. If that thing in her hand was a weapon and she was planning on using it, he may be forced to take her life. It would be the first time he harmed a woman and he was not looking forward to it. Reluctantly, he readied his hidden blade, preparing to unsheathe it at any moment.

The strange sound went off as Jaden said it would, but it was quick. This Smart Phone she mentioned began to glow and already he felt his muscles tense up.

"Relax big guy. It's not going to hurt ya." Jaden said.

"My _name_ is Connor." He corrected while holding her gaze, trying to search for any sign of malicious planning within those eyes. He found none; instead he saw that she was searching his as well.

"I mean, Connor." She said calmly, than turned her attention back to the item. "Alright, now see this? This is called a screen, watch it."

Still rather hesitant, Connor forced himself to leaned in closer to see this screen. On it appeared what looked like a grey kitten with white paws. Then a man's hands appeared and began to tickle the kitten's belly. The sounds of a woman giggling followed, and as the man removed his hands the kitten raised his paws out wide. The man tickled its belly again and pulled back, the kitten repeated its motion. "Oh-hohoho, you look like a little monkey!" the man said in a strange high pitched voice.

Not knowing what to make of this, Connor reached out his index finger and tapped at the part she called a screen. Trying to see if he could touch the kitten's belly as well, instead he felt a hard smooth surface. The kitten didn't have any reaction to his finger either. Just what exactly was he witnessing? It was as if he were looking through a small window to someone's home.

"It's called a recording." Jaden explained, "We can record anything we want and watch it whenever we want. Think of it like a moving painting."

"Recording…" Connor repeated, his gaze still fixed upon the screen. This moving portrait reminded him very much of vision the spirit named Juno had shown him a few years ago. Only this one was far more clear and vibrant.

"Well...That is enough proof for me." Achilles said, while leaning back into his chair. "In all my years, I have never seen anything like it. She is defiantly not from our time."

Connor went to stand beside his mentor. Rubbing his brow, he tried to make sense of this. How was it possible for this odd girl to travel through time? Why her and why now? He thought back to Juno, the spirit that warned him of what would happen if he failed to stop the Templars. Did she have something to do with this?

"Tell me, Miss Hawthorne, what exactly do you do?" Achilles wondered.

"Do?" Jaden asked, looking up from the screen as it went black. "Like for a living, right?" Her eyes shifted from Achilles, to Connor, "I uh..." then back to Achilles. "…fix booboos for a living."

"Booboos?" Connor repeated while furrowing his brows at her.

Closing her eyes briefly, she then gave her head a little shake. "I mean, wounds. I'm a nurse. I work in the medical field."

"You are a healer?" Connor asked.

"Yes...give or take." She answered, with a shrug of the shoulders.

"They allow women to study such practice?" Achilles asked, when Jaden nodded he simply replied, "Interesting."

She let out a small chuckle, "Psh , that's nothing...in 1969 men will walk on the-" Connor tilted his head as she opened her mouth to say something more. However, she must have thought better of it, "Never mind..."

Leaning forward to rest his hands upon the cane, Achilles looked up at Connor. Searching those wisdom filled eyes, he knew exactly what the old man was thinking. He had hoped the girl was an assassin, perhaps sent here to help aid them in the war.

"Alright ladies, enough with the secrete looks." Jaden sighed as she placed the smart phone back onto the table. "I'd like to know what you two plan to do with me."

Achilles raised a hand and rubbed at his chin, "Do with you?" He seemed amused, "You are no prisoner to us. If you are uncomfortable here, then you may leave anytime."

Connor's jaw dropped, "What?"

"You heard him." Jaden said, sounding very relieved. "I'm free to go."

Achilles raised a hand, "However, your belongings will remain here."

Now it was Jaden's turn to drop her jaw, "What?!"

"You heard him." Connor couldn't help but say, "Your belongings will remain here with us."

Then the woman shot him the most heated, annoyed, angered look he had ever seen on a woman. "Yeah…well…that's not going to fly with me, Sparky."

_'Sparky?'_ Both Achilles and Connor arched a brow at her. What did that mean? Shifting his weight to his other leg he said, "I understand if you are uncomfortable with this, however, I do not care. We will not give others the opportunity to find these items. Especially a dangerous weapon such as this." He held up the Taser.

"He is right, Miss Hawthorne." Achilles agreed, "We cannot simply allow these items to-"

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Davenport, I get it. But why don't you just let me destroy them instead? It be a lot safer that way."

Connor crossed his arms, "No."

Mocking his gesture, Jaden crossed her arms as well. "Excuse me? I did not just hear you say no…"

"You heard correct." Connor stated calmly.

"Maybe I wasn't loud enough for your big, towering form. So I'll repeat myself." Rising to her feet, she came to stand before him, where she then rose on her tippy toes. "These-things-need-to-be-destroyed-before-anyone-e lse-sees -them!"

_'Maker, this woman…'_ Connor curled his lip at her, "I heard you perfectly the first time. And they could be useful to us later."

"No they won't. You don't get it… These things won't always work. They have these things called batteries that will run out of energy. And when they run out of energy, that means they stop working. For good. The Taser that you admire so much will be broke and will never work again. These things will be useless to you."

"He will not use them, Miss Hawthorne. Connor will hide them for now and destroy them on another day." Achilles instructed.

She turned to face him, "Why do that when we could just take care of it now?"

"Miss Hawthorne-" Connor started but was cut short.

"Just call me Jaden!" She snapped.

A tick was forming in Connor's jaw as he glared at her, "Fine_, Jaden_, your things will be hidden where no one will find them. They will be safe, trust us on this."

"What makes you think I'm okay with you hiding my stuff when I don't even plan on staying here? I want nothing to do with you." She growled while jabbing a finger in his direction.

"Oh I believe you will at least want to stay the night, which of course you are most welcome to." Achilles said, "Knowing Connor, he most likely had you blind folded on the way here. To keep you from finding the way back to Boston."

"He did…" Jaden growled, while glaring back at Connor.

Coming to his defense, Connor stated calmly, "For safety reasons, I assure you."

"Uh huh." Jaden replied, "Anyway…I'd rather just destroy these things now if you don't mind.

As much as Connor tried to put himself in the woman's situation, seeing the fear and uncertainly in her eyes, he knew she must have felt small between them. Not knowing what was really going on in their heads. But maker, her demanding attitude was growing old and he needed time to think about this. Not to mention a break from her would be peaceful, for she was giving him a painful headache.

Achilles tried again to per sway her, "Jaden, please. Know that you are safe here and your belongings will be well hidden. Tonight you will be well fed and receive a good night's rest. We will continue this in the morning. This old man has gotten far too much excitement for one night and needs to rest."

"Er-but-" Jaden sighed, her shoulders slumped. "Alright…we'll finish this in the morning..." She sighed.

Rising, Achilles placed a hand on his back. "Thank you. Connor, will you be so kind as to show our guest to her room?"

_'You mean my room…'_ Connor thought annoyingly. There was no guest room in this old house. While the downstairs had the living room, kitchen, dining hall and the office, the entire upstairs included Connor's room, his own study, and another room that he mostly kept items he collected from his journeys. There was a fourth room as well, but it was completely empty. Yet he did not mind lending his room to the woman. With everything she claimed to have been through, perhaps it has been sometime since she had a warm bed to sleep in. He would sleep on the sofa in his study.

While Achilles left the room, Jaden already began stuffing her things into the burlap sack. Before she could leave, Connor reached out and took the bag from her. "I will take this."

"Hey!" Jaden snapped, while reaching out to try and take it back.

"Don't." Connor said firmly. "I am going to hide it after I show you to your room."

"Wait, that wasn't the deal! I can't know where you stash them?!" She glared up at him.

"Correct." Connor answered simply.

"That is not fair…" Jaden growled.

Well life was not fair, and Connor knew that all too well. "Try to understand from our point of view. You are a stranger to us. Yet Achilles was generous and trusting enough to welcome you into his home-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit." Jaden took a step closer, "You only brought me here because I had something you didn't understand. So you both play all nice with me. That whole 'Keep your friends close, you're enemies closer' skit. You're not foolin-"

Now it was her turn to get interrupted. His temper flared, but not wanting Achilles to overhear, it took everything he had to keep his voice down, "Calm your anxiety…" Connor whispered harshly.

She gaped up at him, "Anxiety?!"

Having enough, he stated firmly, "I am not in the mood to argue with you further. You have two choices. Either accept Achilles' offered room, or sleep outside." Tilting his head at her, he asked, "What will it be?"

Again she let out that strange snorting sound. Jaden turned her back on him for a moment, her arms crossed. "Show me the room."

Once upstairs and they entered in his room, Jaden offered no thank you, instead she asked, "Wow…No door? Do you people not believe in privacy?"

"I am the only one that comes up here." Connor stated.

"Still…You have a door frame…you should have a door." Jaden glanced around the room, seeming to admire the native trinkets that he had within it. "It's alright…just give me a hammer and two nails so I can make a privacy screen."

"With what?" Connor asked.

"How about this?" Jaden went over and picked up the native blanket on the bed.

"You certainly will not!" Connor snapped, while reaching out to take the blanket his mother had sewn for him when he was a small child. "You not need a privacy screen. I will not be standing in the doorway watching you."

"Is this your bedroom?" She asked, ignoring his words.

Gently folding the blanket and resting it over his arm he replied, "Yes. Though it has been sometime since I have slept here. And before you demand of it, yes…the sheets are clean. Now go to sleep."

"Whatever you say, Pepper." Jaden said with a snort.

"The name is _Connor_." He sneered.

...

Few hours later.

When Connor was certain that Jaden was asleep, he made his way downstairs to Achilles' room so they could finally speak in private. There was much to discuss, so many questions ran through his mind that it was rather difficult to decide where to start. Closing his tired eyes, he leaned his back against the wall and rubbed his face.

"There is no need to stress about this Connor," Achilles said from his bed, "You have enough to worry about."

"How can I not stress over this?" Connor asked, "We have a stranger in your home whom claims to be from another time."

"After everything that 'spirit' of yours has shown you…are you truly so surprised?" Achilles asked. When all he got was a mere shrug for a reply, he continued, "Do not worry about the girl. She will not run off, for she will not leave her belongings behind. I also do not think she will tell anyone either."

"You honestly believe that?" Connor asked with a smirk.

"I do." Achilles nodded, "If what she said is true…then that girl has kept her secrete for a long time. She will not tell anyone, for she knows very well that no one would believe her. Even if she tried, she knows you have hidden her proof. People would just see her as a crazy woman. That is all."

"And what of the Templars? What if they find her? What if she is one of them?" Connor asked, worriedly.

"I do not believe she is a Templar, nor is she their spy." Achilles replied.

"How can you be so certain?" Connor asked, no, he demanded to know.

Achilles let out a tired sigh, "Did you not see her eyes? There was no treachery there. No scheming. Just merely fear and uncertainly. Besides the anger that was brought on by you, of course." He gave a half smile.

...

Later that night.

Creak. Creeaak, creak, creak, creeak…

Stirring from the sounds, Connor opened his eyes and moved within his chair. He peered out into the hall. There he spotted Jaden trying to sneak passed his door. Rolling his eyes he learned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Jaden froze, cursing under her breath she slowly twirled around on her toes to face him, "I uh…need to use the little girl's room."

"Little girl's room?" Connor repeated, raising a brow.

"I mean, I need to potty." She informed. "You know…call of nature. To relieve myself."

"O-oh!" Connor said shyly, standing up he motioned for her to follow. "I will show you where it is."

They headed down the stairs, careful not to wake Achilles. Once they were outside, Connor led her to the side of the manor where the outhouse was located. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god…was worried you people didn't have one of those."

He remained by the manor, "I will wait here."

Once she was finished they returned to the house. Bidding her goodnight, he headed for his study. It was an hour later when Connor felt her presence in the doorway. Glancing over his shoulder he met her questioning gaze, "What is it now?" his tone coming out less friendly than intended.

At first Jaden said nothing, merely just standing there watching him, studying him with those questioning eyes, "Nothing. Merely just trying to figure you out is all."

He raised a brow, "Is that so?"

"It is." Jaden answered, she leaned against the frame.

"And have you figured me out?" He asked curiously.

She pursed her lips, and then made a clicking sound with her tongue. "In a fashion, yes."

Crossing his arms, he gave the slightest shrug of his shoulders, "Then by all means, enlighten me."

"Alrighty then." She leaned her head around the corner and glanced at the room. Taking in the glass cabinets filled with books, to the paintings that hung on the walls. "I think that…you're not going to let me leave here. Ever. Well, not alive anyway."

Didn't they already cover this? "Why do you continue to believe that?"

"Oh I don't know…Because one, your face is stamped on wanted posters that are on every single building in Boston. People want your ass dead or alive and are willing to pay damn good money for it. Two, you clearly see me as a threat that needs to be dealt with. Three, you took my things and I'm not allowed to know where you've hidden them. Four…ah hell, must I really go on? No. You claim that I am safe here, yet I do not feel safe. My instincts tell me-"

"Your instincts?" Connor arched a brow at that, "If you had listened to your instincts in the first place, you would have ignored such sentimental emotions and destroyed your belongings without a moment's hesitation."

She pushed away from the doorway and walked over to him, "Don't even go there…"

"I believe I already have." Connor replied, unable to help himself.

"Just admit it, you're not going to let someone like me just simply walk away from this place. Not when you are the most wanted man in Boston. You would have to be an idiot to do that. Putting the people on this land and that elderly gentlemen downstairs in danger like that…" Her voice was a harsh whisper.

There was no denying this, Connor did not want her to just roam freely until he was certain she was of no threat. Yet he did not want her to believe that he was a threat to her, unless of course she was a threat to those on this homestead. When he began to rise from his chair it startled her, causing her to step backwards towards the doorway.

Jaden's reaction to him confused him so. How afraid she was of him, then out of nowhere, she would show that same bravely he saw when they faced off in the hidden underground route. Connor couldn't tell if she was testing him or not. Perhaps it was time that he tested her?

Stepping towards her, Jaden continued moving away until her back pressed against the wall. "I'm not afraid of you…"

"Your eyes tell me otherwise." He replied calmly, coming to stand within arm's length of her. Her mouth opened, but no words come out. Sighing, Connor held his hands up, "Listen Jaden, I know you are afraid me, you have every right to be. I know you see me as a threat, a wanted killer. For there are many reasons to why I am on those posters and you may never understand, I do not expect you too. The only thing I ask of you is to try and trust me when I say that I will not harm you. I grow weary of having to constantly explain this. Unless you threaten those that I protect, you have no reason to fear me or anyone else here." Lowering his arms, Connor was tempted to question her about possibly being a Templar, but thought better of it. He just could not accept the idea that she was from the future, it sounded too ridiculous, not to mention impossible. It even angered him a bit, knowing that he had to put everything on hold to deal with this stranger.

Jaden signed and stepped out into the hall, her gaze looking anywhere but him.

"Am I understood?" He asked, watching her closely.

"It's…processing." Jaden replied, after a moment she added, "I can't help but feel like a scared little girl every time I see you. Brings me back to the night I watched you lay waste to all those redcoats…" Seeing his questioning look, she explained further. "It was the night of the Boston Tea Party. I witnessed the whole thing. I watched from a safe distance while you brutally cut down all those men within minutes." She actually gave a small nervous laugh, "I haven't had a good night's sleep since then, thanks to you." She snorted and looked away, "After that, I would catch a glimpse of you around Boston every now and again. Wondering what you were up too and deciding it was best to just immediately leave the area. Hell, now I'm actually sleeping under the same roof as you and in your bedroom no less. Yeah sorry big guy, but I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight. Don't get me wrong, I heard what you said, just..."

Hearing such an confession completely caught him off guard. So that was how she knew of him, no wonder she feared him so. "I understand." He actually winced at his words, having been unsure of what else to say. How did one apologize for creating such fear in another? That night he had been so focused on stopping William Johnson's extortion, that he did not bother caring who saw his brutality. Yet, should he even apologize to her? If she was indeed from the future, than she would have known such violence would have accord. He rubbed his temple, once again that headache was returning. Still, he wanted to make his purpose for those killings clear to her, "My actions that night may have been brutal, but those redcoats left me with no choice. They needed to be dealt with. It was either kill them or stand watch as they slain my allies. I chose my allies. The redcoats deaths were not only necessary, but justified. I hope you can understand that."

He waited patiently while she seemed to allow his words to sink in. After a moment she replied gently, "I do..." she met his gaze and the sincerity within her voice made him want to believe her. With a small shake of her head, she began to back away once more."Well, guess its not really your fault anyway. You didn't know I was there and...I should of figured things would have gone down like that. Well, just not so bloody...Look uh, let's just finish this another time. Your bed is calling me."

Connor watched her till she disappeared into the room. He could not help but think of how strange she was. One minute she was fierce and demanding, the other, afraid, then suddenly polite. Her personality reminded him of a lightening storm, for it changed so quickly. Were all women like this?

Shaking his head gently, he returned to his study and sat in the chair beside the door. His eyelids were so heavy and it was time for him to retrieve some of that much needed rest.

The following morning, he was awakened from the rumblings in his stomach. With everything that happened last night, he just couldn't bring himself to eat anything. Yet now, his stomach was demanding food. Before heading downstairs, Connor decided to check on their strange guest, seeing if there was anything in particular she would like for breakfast. Yet when he reached her room, he ended up with a rude awakening. She was not in her room, nor was she downstairs either.

Jaden was nowhere to be found.

.

.

.

(Sorry I know this was a crappy Chapter. But I promise, the story will get rolling soon. Lots of action to be had! And Jaden won't always be this annoying, don't worry. Also in case those of you are curious to know just what video she had them watch, its called 'Surprised Kitty (Original)' on youtube. The link wont work if I paste it. Anyway, she had it downloaded on her phone lol)


	6. Chp 6 - The Homestead

The sun was just peering over the horizon as soft pink rays of sunlight pierced through the fading night sky. In the distance, the soft cooing sounds of mourning doves could be heard. The air was damp yet sweet from the early morning mist. Everything from the sights, smells and sounds all helped bring some ease to Jaden's over stressed nerves.

To be honest Jaden could use all the help from Mother Nature, for last night she hadn't gotten much sleep. Though how could she? Having been bound and brought here by the one man that has been haunting her dreams for months. Not only did he kidnap her, he also dumped all her belongings out in the open, forcing her to expose the one secrete she desperately tried to hide. Although Connor seemed to have a soft and perhaps an even honorable side after they're little conversation last night, she still couldn't help but be weary of him.

As for Achilles, the man seemed decent enough, though it was obvious the two men were withholding some kind of secrete of their own from her. Just the way they kept exchanging secrete glances at one another, thinking she hadn't noticed them. Everything about those two were giving her weird vibes. Well, whatever they were keeping secrete, hopefully it wouldn't end up with her getting hurt or worse…killed.

Last night, Jaden had heard Connor head down the stairs to where she guessed was Achilles' bedroom. If the floor boards weren't so damn noisy she would have followed and tried to listen in on their conversation, since she damned well knew that the topic involved her. Well whatever the two men were gossiping behind her back, Jaden figured it couldn't have been anything good.

Sighing, Jaden gently toyed with the necklace that held the ring her father had given her. For fear of losing it, she made sure it never left the safety of her neck. Always having it hidden beneath her shirt, away from prying eyes. Who knows, maybe Connor would have tried taking it as well. Even if he had tried, she didn't care how skilled he was, she would have fought him for it since it was the only cherished belonging she had left.

"Well, good morning there early bird!"

Jaden smiled at the sound of Norris's always cheerful voice. Ah yes, Norris…she'd been hoping to run into him on her little freedom walk of privacy.

"Noorrriiisss!" She replied in a sing song voice. With arms wide open, she made her way over to him. He smiled in returned and held his arms out to return the hug, yet he didn't receive a hug.

Instead she playfully wrapped her hands around his neck and gently began to strangle him. "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with the most wanted man in Boston?!" She growled jokingly, while giving him a good playful shake.

"Gaah!" Norris let out a chuckle while waving his hands playfully in the air. "Aw, I am sorry! I did not think to mention it to you. Forgive me, please?" Gosh, now how could she not forgive him? He was such a good hearted guy and that thick Quebec accent was too cute.

With her hands still playfully around his neck, she pretended to think on that before replying, "Yeah alright…I'll let it slide, _if_ you tell me how you met Connor." She tilted her head to the side, "I need to know if this guy is trust worthy…What do you know about him? Come on, spill."

Norris arched a brow at that, "Is Connor trust worthy? De course he is! He helped me more than once. When I first met him, he stopped some men from beating me into a bloody mess all because I was talking to some girl. I owe him my life really."

Jaden let that sink in, however she wondered if her friend here was aware of Connor's darker side. Oh like say, how the man could slaughter dozens of men within a matter of minutes. "I'm…surprised to hear that…course I'm glad to know he helped you. But Norris…do you know anything about-"

"Morning you two!" Shouted a woman's voice.

Jaden blinked and glanced over her shoulder at a woman that was strolling by them. Seeing the rifle she was carrying, Jaden quickly released her hold from around Norris's neck. "Morning..."

Norris instantly straightened. "Oh, good morning Miriam! Are you going hunting?"

"That I am." The woman answered with a grin.

"Well, good luck then!" Norris replied, his eyes never leaving the huntress's friendly face.

"Thank you, but it is not about luck, Norris. It is all about skill!" Miriam replied, "See you later." With that, she headed down the path that led to the woods.

Jaden raised a brow at seeing the blush on Norris's scruffy face as he watched Miriam's retreating backside. It was obvious where Norris' eyes was fixed on, having stepped out to learn a little further to watch the huntress vanish behind some trees. _'Oh yeah, he is so checking her out.' _Jaden thought while cracking a smile. When he leaned just a wee bit too far he stumbled forward, she couldn't help but tease him."You alright there, buddy?"

Blushing, he quickly straightened and nodded, "Huh? Oh oui, I am fine, haha…! Say, how about I show you around? Introduce you to everyone."

Actually she would rather find out more about Connor. Not to mention what Norris would think if he found out what his land lord did for a living. Then again, perhaps it was best if he did not know about Connor's violent hobby. Ugh, she couldn't make up her mind. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders, "Uh, sure…why not?"

Throughout the morning, Norris took her all over the homestead, introducing the other residents. The few people that lived here were so friendly and hardworking, all just trying to live a peaceful life. Norris introduced her to the two Scottish wood cutters that were fighting the other day, which were back to being friends again. They introduced her to their wives and children. To the two farmers Warren and his wife Prudence, who were kind as kind could be. Then it was off to meeting the huntress Myriam, whom had returned from hunting and was about to start skinning the deer she killed. It was fairly obvious that Norris had a sweet crush on the woman. Jaden tried not to chuckle at how the man couldn't stop blushing when he was around the huntress.

Each one of the residents told her how they all came to know Connor. Godfrey told her how he saved Terrie from drowning, and Prudence explained how he helped fend of men that were threatening her husband Warren. Hell, Connor even helped Myriam when she was attacked by poachers in the woods. Everyone here was helped and invited to live on his land, without any payment. Hearing such information completely caught Jaden off guard.

So, the big violent grumpy guy had a soft spot for aiding others after all. How interesting.

Still, Jaden couldn't help but still feel uneasy around him. All those gory images of him violent hacking away at the redcoats…it was hard to block it out. Especially when you weren't used to seeing such violent and raw carnage. Watching violent movies is one thing, but to actually witness it in person is completely different.

However, part of her was beginning to believe that perhaps she would be safe around him. After all, it was just redcoats that he was slaughtering. Yet…there was just something that didn't seem right. Even though Norris and everyone she had met today all told her how wonderfully kind Connor was, Jaden's instincts was warning her to stay away. It made her want to keep a good safe distance from him and she didn't understand why. Perhaps it was just the nightmares he gave her…or maybe it was something more.

The sun was now over head when both Norris and Jaden came to rest upon a small bridge. They sat with their legs dangling over the side. She had to admit, the place was rather peaceful, no wonder everyone here found it worthy enough to work so hard for.

"Oh, I forgot. Your order came in. Donnick said he'll give you a discount for ordering so much this time." Jaden said, remembering a few weeks ago that Norris came to the shop to order a bunch of his mining supplies.

"He is too kind." Norris replied, while raising his canteen for a sip.

"Well, you are their number one favorite customer." Jaden replied with a smile. She looked down at the water below. "They like you for many reasons, Norris. Two of those reasons are because you are a good person and well, you're pretty much are their only major business they have. They've been having issues keeping their little store running because they weren't born here, I guess…"

Norris nodded, "That I know de very well. Boston natives seem to not like outsiders…If you do not share their accent, then you are not welcomed."

"Unless of course, if you have lots of money." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Very true." Replied Norris, he turned to look at her. "Do you think your friends will lose their store?"

Jaden hesitated a moment, having once again run into the crosswords of being unable to tell a friend of what was to come. It was what made living in this time so damn stressful. Knowing of all the horrible events that were about to unfold, to be both afraid and uncertain if it was right to warn these people what was to come. If she did tell them, how would they react? Also, wouldn't it screw up the time line?

Like what happened in those time travel movies. One little mistake could change the entire future and possibly even make everything worse. Though would it really be so bad to try and save these kind hearted people? What if, God forbid…if the Mcbride's were meant to be killed when the British attached Boston's harbor? What would happen if she tempted fate and took them safely out west so they could live? See, it was these kinds of questions that kept her awake at night. It was too much to hold in and always be forced to keep silent. It was driving her OCD up the frickin' wall. But she had to keep such future information to herself. It was the right thing to do. Right?

As much as Jaden wanted her friends too go with her and to even warn Norris as well, she just fell silent. She was just far too afraid and even tired of going into such a deep and crazy discussion right now.

Letting out a sigh, she replied finally. "No." A lie, it was all she could do right now. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm going to make damn sure that doesn't happen. It's another reason why I tried getting a bigger route. Before I made decent money, but with a larger route, I can double that easy. So when it comes down to it, I'll pay for their rent. Already I've been slipping money into their cash box when they're not looking. Knowing how sweet they are, they would refuse my help anyway." Which was the honest truth, doing what she could to both repay their kindness.

"That is good de you to do." Norris stated.

'_If you only knew the truth my friend…_' She thought sadly, _'If you only knew.'_ Jaden lowered her gaze to the stream below, "I owe them." She admitted, "I was a complete stranger to them. Yet they gave me a safe place to stay, clothes, food, having never once asked for any payment. Not many people are like that."

"That is also true. There are few good people in this world, and they are rare to find." Norris leaned back on his hands and looked up at the clear blue sky. Both fell silent for a moment before he suddenly jumped in alarm, "Oh! I completely forget to take you down to where the Aquila is docked!"

Jaden's ears perked up at that, "Tequila?!" _'Oh sweet baby Jesus and all that is holy, please make it so!_' Silently she prayed there were strong ass liquor stored and just waiting for her down at those docks.

"Er-no…Aquila. It's Connor's ship." Norris corrected.

_'Damn…' _Grumbling, Jaden leaned back and let out a small yawn, "So, he's a captain too?"

"That he is. And to think he's only seventeen!" Norris took another sip from his canteen.

Jaden' eyes went wide as she quickly sat up, "What?!" Her sudden movement startled him so that Norris nearly ended up dropping his canteen into the water. "You're shitting me, he's that young?"

Norris looked alarmed, "Uh…oui? I guess it would be a surprise…" Scratching his scruffy beard in thought he added, "I cannot remember doing anything but chase after girls when I was his age." He blushed at the memory.

_'Wait a damn minute.'_ Jaden thought, quickly growing annoyed, _'I got dragged here by a guy who's balls haven't even dropped?!' _From Connor's tall and muscular build, she had figured he was at least her age, if not older. Not three years younger, he looked so much older than seventeen that at first it made it hard to believe. Course come to think of it; in this era life was harder so it could age people faster. Still though, for someone that was so young to end up appearing like they were in their mid-twenties left her in awe. _'Damn, guy's carrying some serious millage.' _Jaden thought sarcastically.

Now shocked to learn Connor's actual age, she was starting to feel rather dirty and even uncomfortable for starting to find him somewhat attractive. Okay so the guy was more than just somewhat attractive, he was downright gorgeous and there was no point in denying it. But just because she found him attractive, did not mean that she was head over heels in love with him or wanted to jump his bones. She was no Bella Swan. It took more than just looks to win her over. A sweet personality, great sense of humor, yadda, yadda, yadda… So far, this guy was lacking that big time. Truth be told she had only known him for a short time, but it was enough to realize that he was the tall, dark and stoic type. But to his defense, she figured Connor must have his reasons for why he acted in such a way. One didn't develop a cold and stand offish personality for nothing.

Anyway, if there was one major thing that attracted her too him in the first place, it was his eyes. They reminded her so much like embers within a fire, both dark and warm. There were times when she caught him peering at her, the way he looked at her, reminded Jaden of a predator watching its prey. Then there was that moment last night when they spoke in the hall his eyes had gone from dark and mistrusting, to warm and understanding. The man was no longer just frightening to her, he was also becoming mysterious and even a little alluring. And so…

_'Under age…' _Jaden reminded herself. Even though the age of consent no longer mattered now that she was in this time period. But she had morals, and when it came to flirting with men she couldn't, she was just too shy. Well, while she teased and joked with most guys, if she ended up having feelings for someone, she never teased. Instead, Jaden ended up quite as a mouse around them. It was odd of her.

To get back on track, she had a violent, stealing, underage hottie here that didn't trust her as much as she trusted him.

"I know he maybe be a bit erm…how do you say, hard to get to know?" Norris interrupted her thoughts.

"Shyeah, I've noticed there's a wall there." Jaden replied, gesturing her hand as a wall.

"Oui, though once you get to know him, he is a good man." He picked up his canteen once more and raised it to his lips.

Jaden huffed at that, "Oh I'm sure Connor has a great personality on certain days. Maybe Friday's are his good day. I know I'm real pleasant to be around on Saturdays. Sundays are my sleep off the crazy night before days."

"Enjoying your day, Miss Hawthorne?" Came an annoyed voice from behind them.

_'Oh shiot…'_ Jaden lowered her head and raised her shoulders. Uh oh, the jig was up. Glancing to her friend, she couldn't help but whisper playfully, "Shh…don't move Norris! His vision is based on movement!"

Norris blinked, but froze none the less. His canteen was a few inches from his lips.

"Very funny." Connor grumbled, he came to stand by her left side. While crossing his arms, he continued, "I will give you credit. You were skilled enough to sneak past my room without alerting me."

Leaning back on the palms of her hands, she mockingly grinned up at him, "You're not the only one with skills, kiddo. But don't feel bad, you were snoring pretty loud."

Connor narrowed his eyes, ignoring her words, "I need to speak with you. In private."

She crossed a leg over the other, "Depends what you need to 'speak' with me about. Are you going to lecture me for wanting some alone time? Because I will not apologize for that."

"No. Not a lecture." Then turning to Norris, whom looked uneasy and confused he asked kindly, "Could you excuse us, Norris?"

"Um, de course." Norris gave him a friendly smile. "I need to get back to work anyhow. See you both later then!" With a friendly wave, he headed down the road to his mining hut.

Once Norris was out of ear range, Connor glared at Jaden, "It would have been polite for you have let us know you were leaving. There is no need to sneak-"

"I thought you said I could come and go as I please?" Jaden interrupted and before she could give him a chance to reply she rose to her feet and snapped, "Come on now, you should know that I wouldn't have gone far. Because you blind folded me and I have no idea which way Boston is!"

He uncrossed his arms, "There is no need to shout, and I explained why I-"

"Safety reasons. Yes I know." Jaden interrupted once more."Still, you need to chill and back off a bit. I am the only one that has reason to be angry here. Not you."

"Is that so?" He smirked at her out burst,"Even though I have to put all of my plans on hold to deal with you?"

"Pretty much. You were the one that tied and blinded folded a woman against her will." Raising a hand she slowly waved it about gesturing at the scenery around them. "Not only did you do that but you dragged her waaaay out here in the boonies. That is called kidnapping, ever heard of it? No? Well then, here's a coin, go buy a dictionary and look it up." She actually had the nerve to pull out a coin and toss it at him before walking off.

Connor stepped back in alarm yet managed to catch the coin. He glared after her, "I do not appreciate your sarcasm nor attitude!"

She stopped and faced him, "And I sure as hell don't appreciate all the bullshit you're putting me through. I want what belongs to me returned and directions to Boston. Yet you refuse to give them too me."

He stepped forward, his eyes staring her down, "I will give you directions if you wish, yet your belongings will remain. I will not repeat myself on why I am keeping them."

Daring to take a step forward as well, she glared back, "Then I'm not going anywhere. You'll just have to deal with my attitude." With that she turned her back on him and began to walk away.

"I am not finished!" Connor called after her.

"Talk to the butt!" Jaden replied, while placing both of her hands on her rear she calmly walked away. Honestly she could give two shits what he wanted to talk about. If it wasn't about returning her belongings, he wasn't worth anymore of her time.

...

Later that evening, Jaden returned to the manor after having dinner with Norris, the one person on the homestead that she knew she could trust. Yet she was just not ready to head inside, Connor was probably waiting to bitch at her some more. Instead, she decided to check out the stables.

Her senses were both greeted by the smells of hay and dirt. As well as the oil that burned within the lanterns that glimmered and hung over her head. She also caught a whiff of smoke from a fire burning somewhere nearby.

After coming across a pretty red bay, she felt a small smile form upon her lips "Hey there, enjoying your evening?" The horse snorted in reply and watched as she knelt to pick up a brush on a nearby stool. While giving the soft main a gentle brushing, she couldn't help but feel tempted to just climb onto the horse's back and take off. She didn't need Grumpy's help, could just get directors to Boston from Norris. Yet she couldn't, there was no way she would leave her belongings behind. The fear of having them being discovered by others kept her from leaving.

After bidding the horse a good night, she made her way around the house, doing her best to enjoy the last bit of alone time before heading inside. That was when she noticed a small window at the foundation of the house. Curious, Jaden knelt down and peered inside, the glass was so dirty she could barely see what was going on. Though it didn't matter, the window was all she needed to know that there was a basement after all. Perhaps that was where Connor hid her things.

Getting to her feet, she quickly hurried inside the house and checked to see if anyone was around. Both Achilles and Connor were nowhere to be seen. Good, she could search in peace. Yet no matter how hard she looked, for the life of her she could not find a basement door.

_'Why the hell would there be a window near the foundation of the house if there was no basement?_' She wondered. There had to be a secrete latch that opened up somewhere, it was the only explanation. Now she just had to find it. Going through each room, Jaden lifted up the throw rugs to see if there was a hidden door, but none could be found. Entering into the hall once more, she let out an aggravated snort and placed her hands upon her hips.

As if she couldn't be even more frustrated, she leaned her back against the wall and sighed. Glancing around her, she let her gaze take in the sight of the light fixtures and paintings that hung on the walls.

It was then that Connor decided to bless her with his presence. He came in from outside, their eyes met briefly, he seemed to be just as annoyed as she was to see him. After a moment of awkward silence he asked politely, "Are you hungry?"

With a roll of the eyes, she shook her head slightly, "No. I'm turning in."

"Very well." Connor replied calmly, he shut the door behind him and headed into the kitchen.

...

That night, Jaden waited till she was certain her guard dog was sound asleep. Only till she heard his light snoring was when she made her move. This time she wasn't going to try creeping past his door. The risk of him waking up was just too great. Instead she went with plan B, which was going out the window. After tying the bed sheets together, she used the bed as a weight then tossed the rest of the sheets out the window. While easing herself slowly down her home made rope, she couldn't help but think of the 'Mission Impossible' theme song playing at the back of her mind. _'Stealth level fifteen!' _she thought proudly once her feet had safely touched the ground.

Silently, Jaden crept around to where the small window was located. It was just big enough for her to crawl through, she was certain of it. All she needed to do now was sneak inside, find her things and leave before being discovered. Shouldn't be too hard, since she use to sneak into her brothers rooms just to steal back her toys they stole when they were kids.

Setting her satchel aside, Jaden held onto the candle and tiny box of matches. It would be just enough light to search the room within. Silently as possible, Jaden lifted the window, surprised to see that it was unlocked. _'Guess they forgot to lock it._' She thought while peering inside. The window was attached to a small tunnel that led down into the basement. It would be annoying to have to crawl through it, but what other choice did she have?

After taking a deep breath and exhaling it out slowly, Jaden began to ease herself inside. The smell of dirt filled her nostrils and she was forced to cover mouth to silence a few sneezes. After gathering herself, she slid through the tunnel. It seemed to take forever, even though it was just a moment, she finally emerged through the other side. With her feet still outside, the rest of her body remained in the tunnel. "So far so good…" Jaden whispered, all she needed now was just to pull the rest of her body out. Just as she did so, she realized her body wasn't moving….

Her eyes went wide, _'You have got to be shitting me…'_ She tried to pull herself through again. Nothing moved, her butt was stuck.

Panic began to instantly rise, _'Oh no...! No-no-no-no-no-no…! This is not happening! I have lost weight! Not gained it! My ass is not as big as it once was!' _But apparently it was, for each time she tried to heave herself through, her butt and thighs got caught. _'God damn water weight!'_ Again, and again she tried to free herself while the panic just kept building. Shit, she wasn't going anywhere. Great, this is all she needed. Letting out a noise that sounded like a mix between a whimper and a sigh she said sadly, "Fail level…twenty..."


	7. Chp 7 - The Brotherhood

The sound of a rooster outside roused Connor; he raised a hand to rub the sleep from his tired eyes. Removing the blanket his mother had sewn from his lap, he gently placed it aside and sat up. A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched out his arms, a groan soon followed as he tried to remove the stiffness from his muscles. One would think that a sofa would be softer than sleeping on the ground, yet this piece of furniture seemed to be harder. Perhaps tonight he would give the hard wood floors a try instead.

Having slept wearing only a pair of trousers, he reached for his shirt before heading over to the large window. Raising his free hand to shield his eyes from the rays of sunlight, he tried to peer outside. Though they refused to adjust to the brightness and he was forced to turn away. Sighing, he took one glance around his office and began pulling on the shirt.

The memories of yesterday repeated in his mind. How he traveled around the home stead, checking on the residents while also trying to track down Jaden. Maker, how it annoyed him that she managed to slip past him so easily. Then to realize just how it pleased her to see him so frustrated didn't help the matter either. Her attitude just annoyed him even further and she well knew it too. In fact she seemed to thrive on it. The way she turned her back on him mockingly, with placing her hands on her….well, it just frustrated him even more. For someone claiming to have been torn from their home and dropped in a different time, she didn't seem to take any of it very seriously. In fact she was just wasting his time.

Well, today was going to be different; he was determined to get back on track. Before he could continue with his mission on dealing with the Templars, he had to get rid of Jaden. If she refused to leave, then perhaps he would just have to take her back in the same way he brought her here. Yes it was harsh, yet she was leaving him with very few options.

Now dressed, he headed into the hall, though hesitated a brief moment when his gaze drifted to the room where Jaden slept.

There was that feeling again…

That same feeling he had when discovering she managed to sneak out of the house. Would she be stubborn enough to pull that a second time?

_'Most likely.'_ Connor thought, grumbling he headed over to the room but did not enter. Not wanting to be rude and enter a woman's room without an invitation, he stood to the side. "Jaden, are you awake?" He asked, when she did not answer he hesitated, then called again. When she did not reply a second time, Connor held his breath and prayed she was just sleeping. Shyly, he learned around the door frame and peered inside. Once again, he discovered the room was empty. He spotted the tied bed sheets that shown the evidence of her escape. Growling, he turned and stormed down the stairs.

Achilles was already up and waiting by the hidden entrance. "Hmm, gone again I take it?"

"What do you think?" Connor snapped.

Achilles titled his head, "Got the best of you again, did she? Perhaps I should be keeping track?"

"Enough." Connor grumbled, he reached over and pulled the candle fixture on the wall that triggered the secrete door to open. While making his way down the stairs, Connor began to remove his shirt. Tossing it angrily to the side, he stormed over to his assassin robes. Enough was enough, she was returning to Boston if she liked it or not. Just as he began to loosen the ties on his trousers to change into the others a loud whistle sounded behind him. Immediately he froze.

"Oh take it slow big boy…I have all the time in the world." Came Jaden's teasing voice.

Instant heat flooded his face, picking up the lantern; he turned to find Jaden in the one place he did not expect to find her. "What…are you doing?" He asked, doing his best to keep his voice firm. As much as he should be furious with her, for some reason, he could not. It was hard to not feel like grinning at the sight of her being stuck in the window. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. Yet he managed to keep his expression stern.

"I'm admiring the view." With a snort, she pointed to the collection of weapons that hung upon the walls and shelves. "By the way…impressive collection you have here. I have a thing for sharp pointy objects." Seeing the un-amused look upon his face she added snidely, "I got stuck trying to sneak in to get my things. Alright? Now will you be so kind as to help me out of here?"

Connor tilted his head, "Perhaps I will just leave you there for a while. Let you think on how foolish your plan was."

Glaring at him through her tangled bangs she growled, "You…wouldn't…dare…"

That brought a very sly tight lipped smile to his lips. Without a word, he turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"Oh haha…very funny!" Jaden called after him, "Nice try pal, but how are you going to explain to your nice neighbors about the white woman's butt that's stuck in your window, huh?!"

He replied over his shoulder, "Perhaps they will think of you as a thief. Since it is fairly obvious you were breaking into Achilles's home."

"Then I will just have to tell them how you both stole my things from me first and I was merely trying to take back what is mine!" Jaden shot back. Sighing, she added, "Come on, please? I am asking nicely here…" she held her arms out to him, "And think of it this way, Norris won't like you being so cruel to his friend."

He didn't say a word, merely continued walking.

"I swear to baby Jesus if you don't get me out of this damn window I will sing at the top of my lungs and not stop! And trust me, I am a horrible singer!" She screamed.

Well now, if that was true, perhaps he would leave her there just so she could annoy Achilles. _'No…that would far too cruel.'_ He thought with a heavy sigh. Turning around, he walked over to her. "Very well. For Achilles sake, I will help you."

She dropped her arms and glared at him, "Gee, thanks."

After setting down the lantern, he returned to her, Jaden raised her arms once more. "Place them around my neck." He instructed, while placing his arms gently around her waist. The first attempt of pulling her through did not work; instead she let out a yelp of pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"My hips and butt." Jaden grumbled, "I feel something snagging on my pants around those areas." She must have thought he found the situation humorous, for she then added, "If you say anything negative about my body…"

"I will not." Connor replied, "Let us try again." He then instructed her to move and shift her body within the tunnel, that way whatever was caught on the trousers could loosen. It ended up working, for when he pulled again, she began to come free.

"Connor, wait! Stop, my pants are stuck!" Jaden squealed in warning. "They're coming off!"

He blinked, "What?!" Caught off guard, he tripped over his own feet and they fell together. To prevent the back of her head from striking the floor, Connor quickly wrapped his arm behind it. A jolt of pain shot up his elbow when it struck the ground. He landed on top, his bare chest pressed hard against her own. He heard the air rush out of her lungs from the impact.

Just as Connor was about to ask if she was alright, the words were caught in his throat. He froze at the sight of her while they lay there. The sun's rays caste her slender form in a soft golden glow. Her hair that reminded him so much of fire, gleamed in the light. It was tied in a ponytail and felt as smooth as silk against his bare arm. Being so close to her in this light, he was able to take in on just how green her eyes were. Instantly they reminded him of the forest near his village, lush and vibrant.

Feeling his face grow warm, he realized she was looking at him as well. He watched as her gaze shifted to his bicep, then his eyes and he felt her hold her breath. In the back of his mind, he heard a voice telling him to stand. Never before had he ever been so close to a woman. Let alone to actually be touching one. It felt so…made him feel like…

Embarrassed, shy, even panicked and ashamed. All he wanted was to excuse himself and instantly get to his feet. Yet his body refused to move. Why couldn't he move?

It was she that broke the uneasy silence that passed between them.

"Whatever you do…do not look down." She instructed.

Connor arched a brow, and then being bested by curiosity, he looked down.

"And so he looks down…" She said humorously.

As if his face couldn't get any redder, there he saw that her bare legs were pressed against his. His gaze quickly traveled to the window, where her pants were indeed stuck. "O-oh!" He gasped in alarm, not sure of what else to say.

"Well, that's one way to break the ice." Jaden said with a chuckle. Playfully, she gave his arm a pat. "Thanks for helping me out of there big guy. And also for protecting my head like that. I know that must have hurt your elbow…"

Connor shook his head slightly. Nervously he cleared his throat, "I am unhurt. Though are you-" At first, he was going to keep his gaze on the ceiling. Not wanting to be rude and see her laying there pant less. Yet he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Reflecting in the light, a small object upon her chest caught his attention There on top of her shirt, was a strange looking ring. Without a word, he reached down to pick it up for a closer look. As he examined it more closely, he felt his heart sink when he realized the ring had the same exact markings as the Apple of Eden. "Where did you get this?" He demanded.

Instantly Jaden grabbed his wrist, "Give that back!"

"Answer my question!" Connor snapped, his voice coming out harsher than intended.

Her grip on his wrist tightened as she glared daggers at him, "My dad gave it to me and I swear if you try and take it from me I'll-"

"Connor, what on earth is going on?" Asked Achilles as he came into view. His eyes went wide at the sight of them before him.

Connor felt his anger cease as embarrassment quickly washed over him. Who knows what was running through the old man's mind at that very moment.

"Well now…that escalated rather quickly." Achilles added, unable to hide the amusement from his voice. His gaze shifted to Jaden's trousers that hung from the window. "Ah, so it was you I heard earlier. Here I thought we had a rat problem."

As much as Connor wanted to say something, he couldn't find the right words.

Jaden tried to pull her shirt down to hide her exposed thighs, she then muttered something under her breath but Connor wasn't sure what, though it was a language he knew he had never heard before.

"I will wait out here." Achilles called over his shoulder while making his way into the armory.

"Release your hold on my wrist." Connor said in a firm whisper while meeting Jaden's heated gaze.

"No." She growled, her hold on him tightened. "I will not let you take it away from me. It's the only thing I have left of my family damn it!"

As much as Connor felt that he should understand her feelings, he could not. His mind was already set on taking it. The items she had before were strange enough, yet this ring was far more curious. Now he knew for certain they had an issue here. Without a word, he firmly pulled the necklace, causing the rope to snap free from around her neck. Ignoring her protest, he rose to his feet and made his way to where Achilles awaited him. "She had this on her." He whispered, while holding his hand out to show him the ring. "It has the exact same markings as the apple."

Achilles said nothing, merely picked up the ring to examine it more closely.

In the back they could hear Jaden swearing while trying to pull her trousers free from the window.

"What do you make of this?" Connor asked, while watching his mentor closely.

With a heavy sigh, Achilles met his questioning gaze. Yet before he could reply, they heard Jaden shout, "Oh screw it!" They both turned in time to watch her storm towards them still pant less. Her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, "I don't care who you are, if I gotta take my ring back while wearing these granny panties I'll do it!"

Connor couldn't help but feel somewhat amused by her outburst. Seeing her standing there half naked and threatening him was such a first for him. The woman's spirit was as fiery as her hair and she was just as strange as her belongings.

"Jaden, please calm down." Achilles said, "Connor, would you kindly retrieve her trousers from the window."

Doing as he was asked, Connor headed past Jaden while ignoring her heated stare.

"Once he returns, both of you get dressed and we will have a calm discussion about this." Achilles instructed. "Honestly, the last we need is for the neighbors to hear your angry shouts and come down here to find you both half dressed."

"No offense Mr. Davenport, but I'll skip on this 'calm discussion' of yours. Last time we did that I let you bullshit me into hiding my things without my knowing!" Jaden snapped.

After managing to free the trousers from the window, Connor stormed over to Jaden. "Do not speak to him in such a manor." He warned firmly while handing her the clothing.

Jaden glared at him, "Or what, you'll tomahawk my pelvis?" She grabbed the trousers from his grasp while standing her ground. "How would you like it if I took that blanket that you're so protective over, huh? Or that string of claws around your neck? Wouldn't like that would you?"

Connor narrowed his eyes as a tick in his jaw began to form. _'Maker help me, this woman...'_

"We might as well be honest with her, Connor." Achilles said. "Perhaps then she will understand."

Her eyes shifted between the both of them, "What? Understand what?"

Connor's gaze was on Achilles. Did the old man truly think it was best to confess what they really were? To tell her about the long war between the Assassins and Templars? He knew that Achilles would be wise enough to leave out such other secretive information. Only telling Jaden enough to help her understand why they were acting the way they were.

"Very well..." Connor said, he went to stand beside his mentor while Achilles explained about the war that has been raging on for thousands of years.

What Achilles did not tell her, was the First Civilization and the Apple of Eden. He didn't even mention the legendary assassins Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. All he told her was a version of which she could understand. Which was how the Brotherhood of Assassins fought for freedom and the Templars were all about taking control. Truth be told, that was all she needed to know.

Once Achilles was finished explaining the war, he then stated clearly that was why Connor had brought her here. That the man who hired her to deliver the letter had been seen with their enemies.

Now wearing pants once more, Jaden glanced over questioningly at Connor, whom held her gaze. She sat on one of the barrels in the corner, then raising both hands to her head, she made an odd sound while opening her fists, "Well, consider my mind blown." Leaning back, she crossed a leg over the other, as well as her arms. "This whole time I was under the impression that the Templars were the good guys. They're like the legendary King Richard's knights in shining armor, the whole Last Crusade thing. The only assassins I'm aware of are the ones that are hired to kill people. There's nothing written in the history books that mentions anything of what you just explained."

"No, I suppose there wouldn't be." Achilles replied, "This war has been a secrete for thousands of years." His gaze shifted to Connor as he signed in thought, "Yet...it seems as though that the Templars may have the upper hand in her time."

Connor narrowed his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. No, he refused to believe such! If this was indeed true, then everything that Juno told him had already came to pass. Yet, why had she told him that there was still a chance to save his people and defeat the Templars? Before he could think on this any further, Jaden interrupted his thoughts.

"You both should have told me this to begin with." Jaden stated firmly, "Just think of all the crap we could have skipped if you had."

"Understand, we did not tell you this because knowing such information could endanger your life." Achilles stated.

"Well, shit. Now he tells me." She threw her hands in the air. "God, you people have piss poor communicating skills." Turning to Connor she added, "Okay, I get it. You thought I was a Templar, hence why you brought me here and took my things. I would have done the same, still…why would you take my father's ring? It's just a piece of jewelry…not a weapon…"

Connor wasn't sure how to answer her on that. But he did not have too, for Achilles lied for him, "The Templars have been seen with such rings before. Merely another misunderstanding on his part."

Connor shot his mentor an annoyed look, but said nothing. Templars had rings to symbol their Order, but this was certainly not one of them. Surely Achilles did not expect him to return it to her.

"Ah." Jaden said simply, "One more thing, I...really hope you don't expect me to join your little brotherhood. Because I do not think I could bring myself to kill anyone...I'm a nurse, I save lives, not end them."

"No. We will not ask this of you." Connor answered firmly. As much as he did not want to destroy those items of hers, for he believed that one day they would be useful. Yet he knew she would not leave until she got her way. "Tonight we will destroy your belongings so your mind will be at peace. In the morning, I will take you back to Boston. There you can continue your work as a courier and your life will not be threatened. Long as you keep this information to yourself, you will be safe. If you feel your life is ever in danger, then contact me and I will take care of it."

"Just a knight in shining armor, aren't ya?" Jaden said mockingly, before he could reply she added, "Alright. That's all I want, that and my ring..." She held her hand out to him.

"I think it be wise for him to hold on to it for now." Achilles explained, "It would be dangerous for you to be caught with it by another Templar. We would hate to see you end up in their prison for being falsely accused of stealing their symbolic ring."

Both men raised they're brow's as Jaden began cursing in a language they couldn't understand.

After apologizing for everything she'd been through, Achilles excused himself and went upstairs to find something to eat. Connor sighed and came to stand before her, "I am sorry for this, Jaden…but it is for the best."

"Whatever…" Lifting her face from beneath her hands, she sighed and lowered herself from the barrel, "Just…be careful with that okay? It's important to me."

He nodded, "You have my word."

Exhaling, Jaden's gaze shifted to the portraits. "Look...I know I've been a pain…so as an apology, I'll give ya some information. I know that Thomas Hickey guy."

Connor turned to face her, "What do you know of him?"

She shrugged, "Not a whole lot, but I have had the misfortune of running into him from time to time. He's always trying to get into my pants." Jaden glared at the man's grinning face. "He's quite the disgusting horn dog. I've seen him too," She pointed to Charles Lee's portrait. "They're usually found at the Green Dragon Inn."

Sadly, that wasn't news to Connor. For he was well aware of the Inn the men stayed at.

"As for William Johnson and Pitcairn…damn…That's mind blowing." He followed her gaze to the portrait of his father. Yet she did not say anything more, and he was thankful that she had the decency not to ask who the man that shared such a strong resemblance with him was.

For a moment, Connor was very tempted to start asking questions on what she knew about the other men. Yet before he could even decide on which to ask first, a familiar voice began calling out to him from upstairs. One who called him by the name his mother had given him.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

"Kanen'tó:kon?" Connor blinked in confusion when hearing his childhood friend's panicked voice. He headed for the stairs with Jaden following behind.

Once in the hall, he spotted Kanen'tó:kon waiting eagerly near the front door. "What are you doing here? Has something happened?" Connor asked worriedly.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded, his eyes filled with panic. "William Johnson has returned with all the money required to buy the land. He is meeting with the elders as we speak! I have begged them to resist. But unless you intervene, I'm afraid that he shall have his way!"

_'No!'_ His eyes narrowed in anger, "How is this possible? We destroyed the tea!" Connor demanded, not wanting to believe what his friend just told him.

Achilles calmly appeared from around the corner, "The Templars are nothing if not resourceful. You should have heeded my warning."

Connor closed his eyes, annoyed by the old man's words. Knowing that Achilles had been right, he hated when the old man was right. Yet he felt that there had been no need to kill Johnson during the night of the Boston Tea Party. For that, his people could suffer for making such a grave mistake. Instantly he felt the anger rise once more, he knew what he had to do.

"Please...! Will you stop him?" Kanen'tó:kon asked, his eyes pleading.

"Of course!" Connor replied, he then instructed his friend to wait in the hall while he went downstairs to gather his things. Spotting Jaden beside the hidden entrance, he said nothing as he approached. As he extended the stairs he heard Achilles tell her to remain in the hall. Once he was dressed in his assassin's robes and had everything he needed for the mission, he returned to see Jaden waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"No. Remain here until I return." With that, he turned his back on her and followed his friend outside. "Tell me where they are meeting." Today he would put an end to William Johnson's evil planning once and for all.

(Sorry again that this chapter wasn't that great. I had the most trouble writing it because I just couldn't figure out how they would inform her about the Assassin/Templar war. I thought it was way too soon for them to tell her everything, that will come later on. Also, the language she curses in that they don't recognize is Klingon hehe. Also I know its choppy, when writing it I was in a hurry because I just couldn't wait to get to the up coming action. So much is going to go down, you'll see :D)


	8. Chp 8 - Hostile Negotiations

Both Connor and Kanen'tó:kon stood upon a cliff that over looked the river. On the other side was where the elders were meeting with William Johnson. Below Connor could see armed men guarding the riverbanks. Already he spotted the path he would take to sneak by, since there would be no time to fight them all.

"Would you like for me to join you?" Kanen'tó:kon asked in their native language.

Peering across the river, Connor shook his head and rested a hand upon Kanen'tó:kon's shoulder. "No. remain here until I return."

A loud snap sounded at their backs. Believing that it was one of the armed men sneaking up behind them, Connor made his move. With amazing speed, he removed the tomahawk from his belt and sent it hurling through the air. It struck the tree right beside their pursuer.

Jaden let out a little yelp of surprise as she jumped in place, her jaw falling open as she starred at the tomahawk sticking in the tree two inches from her face.

Connor's eyes went wide, he hadn't expected to see her there.

"What...is..." Jaden started as she yanked the tomahawk from the tree. "-the-ever-freaking matter with you?!"

Kanen'tó:kon turned to look at Connor, "Who is she?" he asked in Mohawk.

Shaking his head he muttered, "A thorn in my side..." then turning back to Jaden he demanded in English, "Why are you here? You were told to remain at the manor."

"I thought someone might get hurt...So I followed." Jaden said honestly, her voice a little shaken. "I am a nurse after all." She waved the satchel in front of her. "I carry medical supplies in this thing to ya know."

Retrieving the weapon, he then pointed in the direction for her to leave, "You should not be here. It is not safe for-"

She rolled her eyes and interrupted him, "Spare me the sexism."

"I do not have time to argue. If someone is harmed, I will send for you. Now go." He ordered before turning away.

Kanen'tó:kon turned his gaze from the odd girl, he continued to speak in their native tongue, asking Connor how he planned to cross the river without being detected.

Taking a few steps forward, Connor raised his hand and pointed to the route he decided on, also replying in Mohawk, "I will use the trees, then land in those bushes over there before making my way around the river bank. See there? That path will be heavily guarded, but the…" He noticed that Kanen'tó:kon was not paying attention, for his gaze was fixed on Jaden. "Kanen'tó:kon?"

"Her hair is...rather odd. I have never seen such a color before…" Kanen'tó:kon replied back, "Reminds me of blood and fire."

"No_, she_ is odd." Connor corrected.

"What do you mean?" Kanen'tó;kon asked.

"I mean she is the oddest woman I have ever met." Connor grumbled.

That made Kanen'tó:kon chuckle, "And just how many women have you known? Four?"

Connor shot his friend an annoyed look, then heard Jaden let out what sounded like a frustrated sigh. Glancing over, he watched as she placed her hands on her hips and peered at the men on the other side of the river.

Kanen'tó:kon turned back to his friend, "Well, if she ended up injured or killed by your tomahawk, it would not have been your fault. You hwarned her to stay behind where it was safe. One cannot help the foolish. You are either born with common sense or none at all."

Then to both mens utmost astonishment, Jaden snapped back in Mohawk, "Easy pigtails…"

Kanen'tó:kon's jaw dropped while Connor turned to gawk at her, he was just as shocked as the man beside him. She could speak their language?! Though her accent was very poor…but she did speak the words.

Placing a hand on Kanen'tó:kon's chest, Connor gently nudge his gaping friend aside and stepped closer to Jaden. Tilting his head to the side, he glared back at her while asking in Mohawk, "Where did you learn to speak our language?"

She hesitated a moment, while appearing very nervous, "Uh…erm…Here and there..." she answered in English.

This frustrating woman was tiring his patience. "Maybe there…but certainly not here." He stepped back and raised the hood over his head. He didn't have time for this, he had to stop Johnson. Nearing the cliff, Connor turned and shot her a warning glance from over his shoulder. This time he spoke in English, "I expect an explanation on my return."

Jaden didn't say anything, only replied with the crossing of arms over her chest.

"Be careful my friend." said Kanen'tó;kon.

Raising his arms out, Connor then dived from the cliff and heard Jaden gasp in alarm. Stretching out his hands, he caught the branch below and swung his lean body onto another. There he leaped stealthily from tree to tree, making his way toward the riverbank. Once there, he leaped from the tree and continued the rest of the way on foot. Using the many thick bushes for cover, he made his way around the bank. All the while being forced to take down a few guards that wondered to close to the bushes he hid within.

As Connor drew nearer, more guards littered his path. A group of six armed men had their backs to him as they continued patrolling the path ahead. Dashing from the bushes, Connor ejected the hidden blades from both wrists and stabbed the two men at the rear of the group in the back of their necks. Once they were down, he moved on to the rest as they turned in alarm. Removing his tomahawk, he sliced at the man's neck that stood to his right, and then rolled forward, dodging another man's sword.

Rolling again to get onto his feet, he kicked the sword from the man's hand and brought the tomahawk down against the soldier's face. The last two men attacked him in union, their muskets both drawn and ready to piece his chest. Connor blocked the one on his left with the tomahawk, then side stepped and pulled the man's musket downward. Causing both men to stab one another through their abdomens. Both muskets went off inside their bodies and they fell backwards, their insides splattering across the ground.

Spotting a tall tree that he could climb, Connor sprinted over to it. From there he continued the rest of the way using the path of branches that led him straight onto the roof of Johnson's Hall. Below he could hear his target ridiculing the elders of the tribe.

"Peace. Peace! Have I not always been an advocate? Have I not always sought to protect you from harm?" Johnson demanded sternly, while calmly pacing before the unarmed men that sat upon the ground before him.

"If you wish to protect us, then give us arms." Spoke one of the elders. "Muskets and horses so we might defend ourselves."

With the wave of a hand Johnson replied, "War is not the answer. "

The same elder rose to his feet and stepped bravely forward, "We remember Stanwix! We remember you moved the borders! Even today your men dig up the land. Showing no regard for those who live upon it. Your words are honeyed, but false. We are not here to negotiate. Nor to sell. We are here to tell you and yours to leave these lands."

Johnson let those words sink in briefly. Then with a sigh he nodded, "So be it. I offered you an olive branch, and you knocked it from my hand." Stepping back, he then motioned for his guards to take aim. The men instantly began surrounding the elders. "Perhaps you'll respond better to the sword."

The elders stared in disbelief, while another asked, "Are you threatening us?"

With a slow nod, Johnson replied calmly. "Yes…"

The sight of the men aimed and ready to kill the unarmed elders just added to the flames of the already roaring fires of Connor's soul. Leaping from the roof, he unleashed the hidden blade in midair and tackled Johnson to the ground. As the blade sliced deep into the man's corrupted heart, his evil deeds was finally put to an end.

And as Connor ended the life of his enemy, all hell broke loose around him.

...

Meanwhile, across the river.

Both Kanen'tó:kon and Jaden awaited in awkward silence for Connor's return. They both sat across from one another. Kanen'tó:kon sat with legs crossed and watched Jaden whom rested on a fallen log while nervously twining weeds together to make a bracelet. Not sure of what to say or do, she suddenly flashed him a friendly smile. One that he did not return, instead he just continued to look at her with an empty expression on his face.

A sigh escaped Jaden's lips, lowering her head she continued focusing on the bracelet she was making. Already she regretted opening her big mouth and letting them know that she knew their language. Well, of course at the moment Jaden didn't know she could. It was the first time she heard Connor speak it. While the two men stood there talking about her in their language, Jaden couldn't help but notice that it sounded very familiar.

Before entering this time, she'd been studying it for the past year, or well, whenever she had free time. The language of the Mohawk had recently been added to Rosetta Stone. So when Jaden learned of the news, of course she was all over it. Even though she wasn't going to be a linguist professionally, she still enjoyed learning other languages as a hobby.

Conner never once explained anything about himself. All he did was demand answers about the items she possessed. So when he and Kanen'tó:kon began speaking, it took her a moment to realize that she knew what they were saying. Well, some of it anyhow. It was hard to detect what they were saying because of their accents were so thick, she wasn't use to hearing it. But the words 'odd, foolish and woman', among others, caught her attention_. _At first she planned to keep it to herself, but hearing what Pig Tails over there was saying about her, well…her quick temper got the best of her.

Having enough of the awkward silence, Jaden clicked her tongue and glanced across at Kanen'tó:kon. When she spoke it was in English. "So…um, I really like those beads of yours. They're very beautiful..." Well that may have been a pathetic attempt at a conversation, but it was a start.

Kanen'tó:kon remained silent, his face still emotionless. When he finally decided to speak, it was in Mohawk. "Why speak in your language when you can speak in mine?"

She gave a shy smile and shrugged her shoulders, then replied back in Mohawk, "I do not know all of it...just some." Then unable to help herself she asked in English, "How is my accent?"

Now that question seemed to get a hint of a smile to form at the corner of his mouth. "Boorish, and you speak it through your nose."

_'Outch...'_ Still, Jaden ended up chuckling at his honestly. "Guess I'll just have to work on that."

Suddenly gunfire could be heard from across the river. Both Jaden and Kanen'tó:kon jumped to their feet.

Moments of concerned silence passed between them before she spoke "He's killing again…isn't he?" Jaden asked.

Kanen'tó:kon didn't reply. Instead he raised a hand to his brow to shield the sunlight as he peered across the river.

Jaden frowned slightly, then turned her attention across the river. Eventually the sounds of battle ceased and Connor's tiny white form appeared at the edge of a high cliff. Her eyes went wide as she watched him near the edge. "Oh hells no…He's not going to jump is he?!"

"He is." Kanen'tó:kon replied, he actually sounded use to it.

To her amazement, the crazy seventeen year old cold blooded killer leaped fearlessly off the edge and dived into the water below. No way would she ever do something like that, she was deathly afraid of heights. As Connor began to swim towards them, she let out a sigh of relief. Glad that he had not injured himself from the fall. Both Kanen'tó:kon and Jaden hurried down to meet him.

"Is everything alright?" Jaden asked, "Are you hurt?"

Kanen'tó:kon entered the water to help his friend to shore.

Connor shook his head. "Jaden, I need you to come with me. Three of the elders were wounded."

"What?!" Kanen'tó:kon demanded.

"No time for discussion, we must move!" Connor instructed.

The three took off down the shoreline and up the path that would lead them to Johnson's hall. Halfway there, Connor ordered them to keep moving while he dealt with the remaining guards that came running up from the riverbank.

Jaden had to leap over the bloodied corpses of the men Connor had killed on his way the first time around. There were so many of them that she lost count. _'Just keep running, don't look at the bodies…'_ she told herself. But it was so hard to ignore them, blood was everywhere.

Once they arrived, Jaden quickly hurried over and knelt down beside the three hurt elders. One had a gunshot to his left shoulder; the second must have had his right leg stabbed with a musket blade while the third man had been sliced across his back.

Crap, she'd never removed a bullet or stitched up wounds before. That was the doctors' job, not the nurses. Yet, it was something she'd seen many times in the E.R. If anyone was suited enough to help these men, it would be her.

Digging through her satchel, Jaden removed a bottle of alcohol.

"This is no time for drinking…" Kanen'tó:kon stated, he furrowed his brows at her.

"It's not for drinking. It's to sterilize their wounds." Jaden explained. "It's going to hurt like hell, but it will help keep any infection from spreading."

One of the younger men appeared before her, "No. We do not need the white man's healing."

Jaden frowned at that, having been worried something like this would happen. Even though she understood, she still wasn't going to let these men suffer. Because of their age, the healing process would be far slower; they would need all the help they could get. Meeting the younger man's heated gaze, she pointed to her arched chest, "You see these? They're called breasts. They mean I am not a man, but a woman. A woman that refuses to let these gentlemen bleed to death. Think about this, you are far from home. If you don't want your elders to die, then let me take care of them."

The man raised his brows when she pointed to her breasts. Yet he seemed to want to protest further, though before he could open his mouth, Kanen'tó:kon stepped in, "Ratohnhake:ton asked for her help. So let her mend their wounds."

She arched a brow at the Mohawk word he used, but said nothing. Her attention needed to be on the injured men. After cleaning their injuries, she instructed others around them to apply pressure to each wound while she worked on removing the bullet from the one elder.

Once her hands and medical tools were sterilized as well, Jaden began to carefully remove the bullet.

It took a few tries to grab hold of the darn thing, since it was round and small, apparently he'd been hit with a pistol. So it was some good news for him, at least he hadn't gotten shot with a musket's ball, that would have killed him since the bullets were so large.

The elder winced at the pain as she pulled the bullet out, "I'm sorry, I know it hurts." She said gently. Yet the man never made a single sound, he was taking the pain like a pro. After cleaning the wound a second time, she began to stitch him up. Part of her was tempted to speak to them in their native tongue, but she decided against it. Figuring it was not the right time to do so, who knows how they would react to see a white woman try to speak their language.

When Connor returned, Jaden was already working on the second elder with the stab wound on his thigh. "How are they?" he asked while kneeling beside her.

"They'll live." She said, while stitching up the wound. "Though the wounds can get infected easily. I'd like to check on them for the next few days to make sure their injuries heal properly."

One elder shook his head, "No. We must return to the village as soon as possible."

Connor rose to his feet, "He is right. More of our enemies will be here soon. We need to go." His gaze shifted from Jaden, whom finished attending the elder's leg and began cleaning it before applying a healing ointment. "There is a wagon near the road. We will use it to carry the elders back to the village. Jaden can continue aiding them along the way."

Once every injury was mended, Connor and the rest of the men helped the elders into the wagon. Before leaving, the younger men went around collecting the weapons of the dead as well as taking the horses from the stables. Since Johnson clearly won't be needing them anymore.

Before heading out for the village. they made a quick stop at the manor to pick up food and other supplies for the two day journey. Since Jaden had no other change of clothing, Connor gave her some of his.

When She had finished changing, she met him out in the upstairs hall where he awaited for her. "How do they fit?"

She couldn't help but smile at him. The black pair of trousers was loose as hell on her. She'd been forced to poke a new hole in the belt to keep them from falling down. As for the gray long sleeved shirt, well it hung down to her knees.

"Baggy." Jaden said with a chuckle, she shook her head gently and raised her arms. "Maybe I should try wearing Achilles's clothes instead." She teased.

That actually brought a smile to his lips. A small smile, mind you. "I can gather some for you, if you wish."

She waved him off, "Nah. These are fine. Yours are baggy, but his would be too tight. I pretty much tower over the poor man."

Pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against, Connor added, "We can purchase new clothing for you on the way back from the village."

"I…don't have that kind of money on me." She stated shyly. Which was the truth, all her money was held in a locked box in the upstairs bedroom at her friend's general store.

Nearing the stairs, Connor stopped and turned back to her. "I did not say you would pay for them."

"Oh…" Jaden replied, she followed after him. "Thanks, Connor. Really, I appreciate that."

"I should be thanking you." He stated, watching her closely. "For aiding my people when they were hurt."

"A nurse does what she can." Jaden replied with a small shrug and a friendly smile, "I was happy to help them. I can't stand seeing innocent people in pain." Looking away she added darkly, "Especially ones hurt by racist's assholes." Connor seemed to be lost in thought as he watched her. When she turned back to him, he looked away. "You alright?"

He hesitated a moment before replying, "Once the elders are safely returned to the village, I will be."

"Then let's get going." Jaden said, she began to extend the stairs in front him.

...

_"__We wanted to protect them. Do you think that good King George lies awake every night hoping that no harm comes to his native subjects? Or the people of the city cares one whit about them? Oh sure, the colonists are happy to trade when they need food or shelter, or a bit of extra padding for their armies. But when the walls of the city constrict, when there's crops that need soil, when there's no more enemy to fight, will see what the people need then. In time, they will turn on you. I could have saved them…but they didn't listen and it seems neither will you.' _

William Johnson's dying words hauntingly repeated in Connor's mind once more. For some reason he felt regret for killing the man and he did not understand why. The threat of one of his enemies had finally come to an end, yet why did he feel this way? There was no other choice, the man had to die. Not only for the safety of his people, but for others as well. With Johnson gone, the threat of Kanien'keha;ka land being taken was no longer an issue. At least, he hoped.

They traveled through the night without any trouble. All the elders rested safely in the carriage while Kanen'tó:kon steered the horses. The younger men of the tribe rode horseback. Jaden had her own horse as well, having borrowed them from the Davenport stables for the journey home. Connor remained alert, his amber eyes constantly looking for any sign of danger.

Only when the sun was high overhead did they stop to let the horses rest for a few hours before continuing the journey. The following afternoon, they arrived at Kanien'kehá:kavillage. The welcoming sight of the home he was reluctant to leave behind instantly lifted both his heart and spirit. It had been far too long since his last return.

Children popped out from the bushes all around them and began cheering. They're little game of hide and seek coming to a halt so they could greet them.

A soft smile formed as he waved at a little girl, whom was Kanen'tó:kon's neice grinned up at him. Behind him, he could hear Jaden speak in Mohawk, "Hello there little ones." Her tone both friendly and playful.

A few of the children that were following them gawked up at her. Alarmed at hearing a white woman speak their native tongue, one little boy tripped and bumped into the others. Landing on top of one another, each rolled to a stop. None were hurt from the fall of course.

Her chuckle caused him to glance over his shoulder at her. Seeing her smiling face as she asked the children if they were alright, made the curiosity he felt towards her rise even more. Just who was this woman? Where did she learn to speak the Kanien'kehá:ka language?

Again, such questions made it very hard not to believe that this woman was none other than a Templar spy. There was just too much suspicion hovering about her. The strange items she carried, as well as the ring that had held the same inscriptions as the Apple of Eden. Just how much more could she surprise him with?

One thing was for certain, that later tonight when everyone was settled in, he was going to pull her aside and demand such answers. He was more than done with being caught off guard by her.

Coming to a stop, Connor watched as Jaden dismounted and went to help the injured elders down from the back of the wagon. The woman may have secretes, but she seemed to have a good heart. Or perhaps...she was just trying to fool him. As much as Connor was wanting to bring himself to trust her, he could not help but be weary of her.

...

Later that evening, everyone was gathered around the bonfires. Connor sat beside Kanen'tó:kon and the clan mother, Oiá:ner while they ate their super. While mothers cradled their sleeping infants the men explained what had happened at Johnson Hall. Praises for Connor's bravery soon followed, even Jaden had received thanks for aiding the wounded elders.

Just then, the same little girl that greeted them earlier, came over to stand before Connor. She couldn't be much older than five years, she smiled as her tiny hands reached over to play with the clawed necklace that he wore. Returning her smile, he gently placed her in his lap.

Having noticed this, Jaden asked, "Hey, what's the story behind that necklace anyway?"

Before Connor could reply, Kanen'tó:kon chimed in, "They are claws from a bear he killed when we were young."

"Really? How old were you?" Jaden asked, while trying to bite off a piece of tough deer jerky with her teeth.

Gently removing the little girl's hand from the necklace, Connor answered. "I was thirteen years."

His reply seemed to have startled Jaden, for she'd accidentally dropped the meat she'd been chewing on. "T-th-thirteen? You were thirteen when you killed a bear?"

He merely shrugged, "Yes…?"

Kanen'tó:kon slapped Connor on the back, "A big one at that and he was only armed with a small knife. We were out collecting meat when I came upon it. If it were not for Ratonhnhaké:ton, I would have become the bears next meal."

Jaden arched a brow, "Radahn-ahnhakeeedoon? Is that your tribal name?"

Connor actually winced at how poorly she spoke his name. She clearly had not gotten far learning his peoples language."It is the name my mother gave me, yes."

"Oh…" She replied, sounding somewhat confused, "But I thought Connor was…"

"Achilles gave me that name." Connor stated.

"Ah…he gave up trying to pronounce your birth name, huh?" Jaden asked teasingly.

He nodded,then turned his attention to the little girl that once more tried to pull on the clawed necklace, she burst out in giggles when he tickled her belly.

Another little girl that had been watching Jaden with much curiosity for sometime stood and slowly walked over. She must have been around eight years old, her eyes were fixed on the woman's hair. As she came to stand between them, Jaden gave her a friendly smile. The little girl pointed a chubby little finger at the hair and began speaking. Once again Jaden had trouble translating it, "What did she say? I couldn't understand..."

"She says you have pretty hair." Said Connor, "She has never seen such a color before."

"Oh." She replied softly, her smile widened. "Could you tell her thank you for me, please? And that I think her hair is far more pretty than mine. I'm afraid I'll say it wrong..." She pointed to the girls long braids. "Tell her they're beautiful."

With a nod, he translated her words. The girl's shy smile instantly blossomed into a wide grin. Yet just as she was going to sit between him and Jaden, the girl's mother called out to her. Beckoning the child to return to her side. With a frown, the girl stood up and obeyed her mother.

Later on, when most of his people began to retire for the night, Jaden stood and excused herself. Before she could leave, he gently caught her arm. "Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Do I really need to explain myself?"

"Yes." He replied, keeping his voice low. "You may have helped our elders, yet my people still do not trust your kind."

She arched a brow, "_My_ kind?"

"Your race." He noted.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Just because I share the same skin color, does not mean I am like the bastards that tried to kill your people. Not all white people are the same."

"I know this, yet I am just trying to explain that-" Before he could finish, she interrupted him.

"Am I'm in danger just by being here?"

Connor frowned, "No...though it would not look well on your part to just roam around the village at night by yourself."

"I'm not going to roam around..." She signed in frustration, "I just have to pee, damn. Can I go pee by myself, please?"

Releasing her, he avoided her gaze as heat began to flood his face. "Oh. Sorry. Then yes...you may go."

"Gosh, really? You mean it?" Jaden asked sarcastically. "You don't want to like, hold my hand while I go?"

"No I do not! You may go! So...go!" He snapped, realizing she was mocking him.

"Thank you." Snorting, she turned her heel and headed off into the darkness.

Beside him, Kanen'tó:kon raised a hand to his lips to stiffen a laugh. "Stop." Connor grumbled, he found no humor in the matter whatsoever.

After some time had passed she had not returned. Grumbling, Connor was forced to excuse himself as well so he could find her. He couldn't help but think she was busy snooping where she was not welcomed.

The brightness of the full moon caste enough light for his search. Just as he was walking by the large long house where the elders and the clan mother slept, he caught sight of her.

There she stood, looking down at a small wooden box.

Just as Jaden removed a round object from the box, Connor began to call out to her to stop messing with things that did not belong to her. Yet when he recognized the object she held, his heart skipped a beat.

She was holding the apple.

"Jaden!" Connor shouted, his voice filled with panic. He sprinted towards her. "Put that down!"

But it was too late; her slender form began to materialize before him.

She turned to face him, her eyes filled with fear.

Stretching out his arm, he tried to take the apple from her, but it was too late. He grasped nothing but air.

Jaden was gone.

...

(Please forgive me for being unable to actually have the Mohawk language written down. At the time of writing this i didn't have the internet to search translator sites or had the money to purchase the program that teaches it.)


	9. Chp 9 - Juno

Golden rays of light glimmered all around Jaden as the long house disappeared from sight. A shadowed abyss swallowed her up as she tried to keep from panicking. But it was hard not to be afraid, since the very world had vanished before her. The strange sphere that she held vibrated and glowed within her trembling hands.

"A daughter of Eve." Came a hallowed, feminine voice from behind. "How interesting…"

Jaden froze; it almost felt like the fear had caused her heart to stop beating. For all that was holy, she did not want to look behind her. Whatever the voice that spoke out to her, she knew that it couldn't possibly be human.

Slowly, Jaden forced herself to glance over her shoulder. There she saw an apparition of a woman dressed in a white flowing gown and matching veil. Long hair as dark as the shadows blew lightly behind her.

It took Jaden a moment to realize that she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

The ghostly woman slowly raised her hands towards her, "There is no need to be frightened. I will not harm you."

With the scream catching in her throat, Jaden gasped out. "W-who are you? What the hell are you…?"

"I am but a mere fading memory of a life that once walked this planet." Said the ghostly woman. There was much sadness within her voice. "You may call me Juno."

_'K…memo to self. Kick Connor's ass for not warning me about the ghost chick in the box.' _Jaden tilted her head, "Why did you call me a daughter of Eve?"

"Because that is who you are." She replied knowingly.

"No…my mother's name is Irene. Not Eve." Jaden corrected harshly.

The shadowy woman merely smiled, "I see that you are unaware of your true heritage then. Allow me to explain." Jaden took a few steps back as Juno approached, raising a transparent hand to point at the sphere, "What you hold is a device of my people. The first civilization who built an empire on this planet. We were the ones that created your kind. We made you in our image. The first man and woman that we created were called Adam and Eve. They held certain strengths and abilities. You as well hold the power to wield their gifts. For their blood flows through your very veins."

This thing was going way too fast for Jaden's both confused and panicked mind to focus. What did this mysterious woman mean by her, 'true heritage'? "Whoa, whoa…wait a minute. Let's back track here." She took a breath, "First off, I took you as a ghost, cus you sure as shit look like one. Second…what are you saying? That you're a goddess?" was this _the_ Juno from the Greek mythology?

"I have been known as such. The Guardian refers to me as a spirit." She replied, "The one you call, Connor."

Jaden narrowed her eyes, "How do you know of him?"

"He is the Guardian of the piece of Eden that of which you hold in your hands. And it was I who led him on the path he now walks." Seeing the confused look on Jaden's face, she continued. "You have landed in the midst of a long lasting war. A war that the Guardian must end."

"You're talking about the Assassins and Templars war?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Juno replied with a nod, "And it is important that the Guardian survives this war."

This Juno was starting to make her head hurt, "Lady…I'm from the year 2012. Whatever happens in the war, it's going to happen. I can't change anything."

Juno gave her that same knowing smile, "Ah, but you are wrong, and I know more than you think." Her transparent form began to shimmer. "There is not much time, so please heed my words. I know how you came to be here. For it was also another device of my people. It was a ring, was it not?"

Seeing Jaden's shocked expression made her smile widen. "We called these rare rings the Shards of Eden, each one had its own special ability. The one you acquired could transfer those with the unique bloodline of Adam and Eve. The ring sensed this in you, and so you were sent to the time where you were most needed. As a daughter of Eve, it is your duty to protect the Guardian. He must succeed on his mission, for if he fails...many innocents will surely suffer."

_'This is insane…' _Jaden raised a hand to her brow and closed her eyes while trying to download and process everything this being was saying. How could this be true? Let alone real? It…it just wasn't possible! How could she believe any of this none sense? And yes it was none sense. It had to be. Thinking that she died in a car crash and living in the 1700s as her afterlife made more sense than this!

"I know this is hard for you to believe…but I speak the truth." Juno said gently.

Opening her eyes, Jaden shot Juno a heated look. At first, she wanted to curse at Juno and tell her just how full of shit she was. Yet, in the back of her mind there was the feeling that this strange being was speaking the truth. That as much as Jaden didn't want to believe any of it, she knew it was real. It just was so hard to bring herself to accept it. A hopeless sigh escaped her lips as she met Juno's haunting gaze, "If…what you say is true and I am this daughter of Eve…then the people who raised me…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"No. They are not your birth parents." Juno finished for her. "I am sorry."

Jaden lowered her gaze to the floor as she felt a stab of pain within her heart, "I don't understand…"

The room seemed to dim a moment, "I am afraid there is not much time left. The place that we stand in is called the Nexus. The power to hold you within it is very limited." Juno explained.

"Then add a freaking battery to it! I want to know just who my parents were!" Jaden moved closer, "And that I sure as shit don't want to fight in this war!"

"Then the guardian may very well fail his mission, and your world will come to an end." Juno replied sadly.

"What do you mean, it will come to an _end_?" Jaden asked, arching a brow.

"Allow me to show you…" With those words, Juno vanished into thin air and the room grew even darker. Then, a large golden sphere began to form. It took Jaden a moment to realize it was the sun. Beside it a smaller sphere appeared, taking the form of the earth. Then suddenly, a large flare erupted. Jaden gasped in horror as the earth was burnt to a crisp before her very eyes. Appearing once more, Juno turned to face her. "What you have just witnessed was the fate of my people when we walked the earth. And so will come to pass again if the Guardian fails. There is an amulet that he must acquire from his enemies. Without it, the message will not be delivered and the world will not be saved."

Gaping in disbelief, Jaden instantly thought back to before she'd been sent here. Remembering there were reports all over the news about how the sun was releasing flares. But nothing this severe, just smalls ones that interrupted the satellite signals. "H-how…? W-what message? Who is this message for exactly?"

Once more, the golden shadows around them grew dimmer. Even Juno began to fade in and out as she spoke with that same calming tone. "There is no time to explain I am afraid. Remember, it is crucial for the Guardian to survive. Even if you must give your own life so he may live. As well as being forced to kill-" Before Juno could finish, she was interrupted.

Jaden burst out yelling, "The-man-killed-a-bear-when he was thirteen! Have you not seen him kill his enemies? I think he's doing just fine without my help. I won't be a killer! I've never taken a life before! I don't think I cou-"

"You were meant to live a different life, the life of an assassin, but it was not given to you. I see that you are not ready to walk this path, but you _must_. The very same path your mother once walked herself. For she too, was an assassin." Juno replied, her dark hollowed eyes never leaving Jaden's.

That caused her to take a step back, "An assassin…?" She whispered breathlessly.

Juno nodded, "Yes. Your mother was an assassin, just like the Guardian. As was your father, he himself was a son of Adam." The nexus began to glimmer around them, "I speak the truth. You were born to become an assassin yet you were taken from the path. You must still accept this duty, both aid and protect the Guardian. If you wish for your world to be saved, then he must not fail. His mission must be completed. The choice…is yours..." And with those haunting last words, Juno disappeared.

"Bitch, I ain't finished!" Jaden shouted, she spun around and peered through the darkness. "Get back here! I need more answers!"

The sphere within her hands began to glow and shimmer. Slowly the shadowed abyss faded and the long house began to appear.

"No! Don't do this! What happened to my birth parents?! Wait, here's a better idea, can I just use that ring to return to my time to deliver this message you speak of?!" Tears of anger began to form in her eyes. Then holding her arms out wide she spat with disdain, "Well don't you just freaking suck at giving half assed information! What a blessing you are to the universe!" That was the only insult she could say before the world around her became clear as day. The sphere that Juno had called the piece of Eden stopped glowing. She was left standing alone in the long house with her troubled mind unable to rest.

Whatever the hell just happened, it had been real. That she was sure of. Connor was nowhere to be seen, and perhaps that was best. Because right then, Jaden was so upset, not to mention pissed, that she may have actually dared to swing at him. How dare he keep such secrets from her when she'd been so damned honest with him!

"Fuck this!" Having tossed the sphere to the side, Jaden took off running. She needed to get out of the village. Away from that damn _thing_ and away from _him_. Spotting a horse that the men had taken from Johnson's hall, she climbed onto its back and gently kicked her heels into its side. Instantly the horse lunged forward and they both sprinted into the woods.

Overhead the full moon gave her plenty of light to see where she was going. Honestly Jaden didn't know where to go; she just knew she wanted to be far from the village as possible. So far the direction they were heading was north. Yet she didn't get very far, for they soon came across a mountain side. "Damn it!" Jaden hissed, she glanced around, hoping to spot the path they took earlier that led to the village. That way she could follow it back and head towards Lexington.

_'Your mother was an assassin, just like the Guardian. As was your father, he himself was a son of Adam...'_

Juno's haunting words entered her mind once more. Jaden shook her head, "Bullshit." Yet no matter how hard she tried, Juno's warning sent icy chills down her spine. Even as she closed her eyes she could still see the images of the earth burning.

_'__I speak the truth. You were born to become an assassin yet you were taken from the path. You must still accept this duty, both aid and protect the Guardian. If you wish for your world to be saved, then he must not fail. His mission must be completed. The choice…is yours...'_

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the trees, shaking Jaden from her troubled thoughts. She held on tight as the horse panicked and began to rear. "Whoa! Easy!" She tried pulling on the reigns. The roar sounded again, this time it was even closer. Before Jaden could react, something appeared from the bushes.

A cougar growled and leaped through the air, sinking its fangs into the horse's throat. A second roar sounded to her right, and another cougar lunged forward and the horse reared again, this time flinging Jaden from its back. She landed on her side and quickly climbed to her feet. With her instincts kicking in, she removed the dagger from the sheath on her leg and sprung forward. She stabbed the blade into the second cougar that clung to the horses' back. It growled in pain and dropped to the ground.

_'Shit, shit, shit…!_' Quickly putting some space between them, Jaden raised the blade once more. Her eyes watching the cougar as it began to limp and circle around her. _'Don't panic, just stay focused!_' she warned herself. Like that was going to be easy, it was hard to believe that she hadn't run for her life. Instead she had been more concerned for the horse. Now here she was, in the forest squaring off with two cougars. She was so dead…

The horse desperately tried to fling the other cougar from his neck, but it was useless. The damn beast had a death grip and was not going to let go. The horse stumbled forward and began to kneel, blood poured from its throat.

Just as the second cougar prepared to lunge for her, an arrow struck its neck.

She spun around to see Connor sprinting through the trees, already prepared to fire a second arrow. Skidding to a stop, he let it fly. Jaden pressed her back against a tree as the arrow flew past and struck the remaining cougar in the back of the head. The animal fell to the ground in a heap.

Jaden's heart thumped wildly within her chest as she slowly released the air she had been holding.

"Are you hurt?" Connor asked, his voice showing concern. Yet Jaden could have sworn she heard annoyance in there as well.

Before she could reply, the horse let out a painful sound. Cursing under her breath, she quickly hurried over to it. The wounds were too severe, it was beyond help. She didn't mean for this to happen…damn it. She just pulled one of the stupidest things she hated the most. 'A dumbass in distress'. Because of her behavior, this poor horse's life was going to end because of her stupidity. Jaden fell to her knees and placed her hands gently on the horse's back, "I'm so sorry…"

Connor spoke something in Mohawk, words she was not yet familiar with. Perhaps it was a prayer for the animal's fading life. Or perhaps he too was cursing her stupidity. With the flick of his wrist a hidden blade appeared. Then in one quick motion, Connor put the horse's suffering to an end.

Who knows how long the both of them knelt there in silence, perhaps it was only a moment, perhaps more. She was too upset of the horse's violent death to say anything.

It was Connor that broke the silence, "What did she tell you?"

Jaden narrowed her eyes, but did not look away from the horse while she sheathed her knife. When he asked a second time, she answered darkly, "That everything I believed in is a _lie_."

Connor frowned at that. While shifting his weight to the other leg, "I need you to tell me everything she told you."

Slowly, Jaden met his gaze with a heated glare. "Well pardon me Mr. Guardian, but I don't feel much like talking right now." Just as she rose to her feet, he firmly caught her arm. Her temper flared, "Let go of my arm, Connor…" She warned.

Standing, he shook his head. "No. Not until you tell me everything that was said."

_'Enough of this!'_ With her temper getting the best of her, Jaden shoved Connor so hard that it caused him to lose his balance. His hold on her tightened as he fell back, pulling her along with him.

A grunt was forced from his lips as he landed on his back with her landing on top. Yet this time, she wasn't going to let him pin her. Before he could stop her, Jaden had already straddled his waist. Then roughly grabbing his collar she yanked him upward. "You are just_ trying_ to make me mad, aren't you?!" She growled down at him.

Instead of replying with words, Connor used his actions to speak for him. In one swift motion, he flipped Jaden onto her back and kept her pinned beneath him. "Calm-your-anxiety..." He warned.

"Get off me!" Jaden cursed under her breath. No matter how hard she struggled, his hold on her would not loosen. Eventually she gave up and closed her eyes, exhausted she tried to catch her breath.

When Connor spoke again, his voice was more gentle. "Tell me what happened…"

Groaning in frustrated, Jaden exhaled the air she'd been holding in. "Fine!" Keeping her eyes tightly closed she turned away, having leaned the side of her face against the cool grass. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him. "She pretty much told me that everything I thought to be true was a lie. That God doesn't exist, that her people created us in their image, and the people that raised me aren't really my birth parents. Apparently my real parents were in your god damn brotherhood!"

"They were assassins?" Connor asked, sounding surprised.

She opened her eyes and glared up at him, "Yeah…and that bitch Juno also said that I'm a daughter of Eve and my job is to make sure nothing happens to your ass. Because if you-" She fell silent. _'No, don't tell him.'_ She thought. It may not be so wise to confess that the earth would be destroyed if he failed. He had far too much on his shoulders already, by telling him everything that Juno warned would be too overwhelming.

"If I what?" Connor pressed.

"That your people and many other innocents will suffer if you fail." She replied, then adding sarcastically, "Ya know..no pressure there."

Without a word, he released his hold on her and rose to his feet. Holding out his arm, he offered her his hand, one that she refused to take. Frowning, he stepped aside as she stood up.

While brushing the loose strands of tangled hair from her eyes, she demanded, "Why didn't you tell me about her?" Connor winced at her voice. She watched him closely as he tried to find the right words to say, but before he could say them, she waved him off. "Let me guess, for safety reasons."

"You would have done the same." Connor replied rather coldly. "We do not know each other. So there is no trust-"

"No shit Sherlock!" Jaden spat, she pointed a finger at him. "You should have just left me the hell alone! But nooo, you just had to drag my ass from Boston and involve me in this bullshit war of yours!"

He gaped at her, "I understand why you are upset. Though are you not satisfied to finally know the true reason why you are here?" Connor demanded, his frustration growing.

"Oh no…I should be thrilled to finally have the answer right?" She glared back at him, "Honestly, how the hell can I be satisfied after all the other shit I learned? I can't help but be pissed off, Connor! So deal with it!" She began to storm off, but stopped a few feet away. Everything Juno had warned her about entered her mind once more. The images of the earth covered in the fires of hell would never stop haunting her. As much as Jaden wanted to leave and try to go back to the new life she started, she knew she could not. How could one ignore such a warning and not help keep the upcoming doom from happening? If anything happened to Connor, the world would be screwed. She couldn't let that happen, even though she was scared to die or believed there wasn't much she could do.

Turning back to him, she pointed a finger at his chest. "We may not like nor trust one another, but for the safety of innocents, we need to pull our big girl panties up and work together. I am going to do what I can so you succeed with your mission. And to do that, you are going to train me to use the weapons in this time. I already know how to fight." Well, least up to a brown belt in Karate. She ended up dropping the class due to a busy schedule before she could master anything further. Still, she had enough skills to know how to defend herself. At least she hoped…

She waited for him to say something more, but he did not. All he he was just stand there, his dark eyes burning into hers. If Connor was furious with her, he was doing a damn good job at keeping calm. Just when she thought he was going to speak, he didn't. Instead, he calmly walked by her. Fine, he was going to give her the silent treatment. So be it. She could play the game as well. On the way back to the village, neither spoke nor looked at each another.

...

Once at the village, Connor told a few of the men about the horse and the cougars. Not wanting the hides and other body parts to go to waste, the men left to collect them.

Later, when Connor led Jaden to the home that was rebuilt after the burning of his village, he waited till she was asleep before taking the apple of Eden. Even though he'd seen truth in Jaden's eyes, he still needed to learn it for himself. Taking the box to the riverbank, far from the long houses, he opened it and picked up the apple.

The scenery vanished and Juno's voice echoed around him. "You return, yet your path has not yet been completed."

Connor glanced around him, "I need to know...does she speak the truth?"

"The daughter of Eve?" Echoed the feminine voice, "Yes…she is indeed from the future. Sent here to aid you."

Removing Jaden's ring from the leather pouch on his belt, he held it out. "Is this how she came to be here?"

Suddenly Juno appeared before him, "Indeed. Only a son of Adam or daughter of Eve can trigger its power."

He looked her in the eye, "The girl does not belong in this war and will only slow me down. Send her back to her own time where she belongs." Connor had no intentions of dragging Jaden into such a violent life. Not when she had no skills in battle and was so easily disturbed by blood shed.

Juno shook her head before vanishing before him. While shadows danced about, her words echoed around him. "I cannot, for only the ring holds the power. And is it drained and will no longer work. It only had enough to bring her to you. She will not be able to return to her time."

Connor lowered his gaze to the ring, "Did you tell her this?"

"No. For there was not enough time." Juno replied, "Same as now. Use her knowledge, Guardian. Allow her to aid you. She is more useful than you think."

Lost for words, Connor lowered his hands to his sides. The Nexus disappeared and the river came into view. With a heavy sigh, Connor raised his gaze to the full moon and wondered just how everything would turn out. So much was at stake. So much was littering his path, the Templar situation, the lives he was going to have to end, including his own father. The lives of his people as well as many others would be in danger if he failed. It was going to a long bloody and dangerous road, the same road that Jaden was going to have to walk right along with him.

The girl was not use to the violent life he lived. The peaceful life she knew had come to an erupted end, one she found to be nothing but lies. Connor did have symphony for her, after all, she did just lose everything she held dear. Never again would Jaden be able to see her family or friends from her time. Now her new life involved violence and death, such was the life of an assassin.

For some reason his body suddenly felt heavy, weighed down. Connor placed the apple into the box and headed back to the long house. On the way there, he spotted Jaden waiting for him. Her eyes were cold as she watched him approach. So cold in fact that Connor wasn't sure if they were the cause of the chill that crept down his spine or the cool night air. He watched as she adjusted the blanket around her shoulders and turn away from him without a word.

Out of habit, Connor clenched and unclenched a hand by his side while so many thoughts ran through his already troubled mind. How was he going to train this woman? He barely had enough time to breathe. Perhaps he could have Stephane and the two other recruits train her while he took care of far more important matters. First he needed to see for himself just what fighting skills she possessed, besides kicking a man in his groin of course.

With a heavy sigh, he headed into the long house. Tomorrow would be the last day she would have before her new life as an assassin began.

...

(I must admit, so far this was the hardest chapter for me to write. Really frustrating lol. For the longest time I just couldn't decide how the conversation with Juno would go. There are just so many ways it could have played out. I know Juno hates humans and loves to manipulate them. But this time I figured Juno would try to come off as more innocent, more 'caring' so she showed Jaden what will happen if Connor fails. Figuring she knew Jaden just wanted to get back to her own time. By showing her the solar flare, she knew Jaden would help him in his mission. Anyway, there's going to be consequences on how this played out so *shrugs* Hopefully this made sense...if not, please feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks!)


	10. Chp 10 - Rough Travels P1

"Have you ever handled a bow before?" Connor asked while watching Jaden fumble with the weapon for the tenth time.

"Well not this particular model, but yes I have handled bows before." Jaden replied. "My father-", she hesitated briefly, casting her expression downward. Just mentioning the man caused her to become uneasy. Looking away from him, she turned her attention back on the target before continuing, "Well, whoever he was…showed me how to use his compound bow. I use to practice with it sometimes after school. It helped with my frustration."

They were near the shoreline where the men of his tribe kept targets to practice their aim. The sky was breathtakingly blue and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The sun's rays glistened across the river's surface while the mountains towered proudly in the distance. Overhead, a hawk cried out as it glided on currents of wind while smoke from the few camp fires within the village drifted out to greet Connor's senses. The beauty of the morning brought much needed peace to his un-restful spirit.

Yet as much as Connor would have preferred to remain amongst his people, he knew it could not be helped. After learning the alarming truth about Jaden, he became very eager to return to Achilles and discuss the matter. Jaden on the other hand, asked to stay for a few more hours. At first, he was going to deny her request, but seeing just how fascinated she was by the people around her, he found himself giving in. Never had Connor seen anyone show such interest in learning about his culture, he was completely taken aback by her curiosity.

All morning long he led her around the village answering her many questions on how his people lived their day to day lives. Wanting to learn just how long they had lived in the valley. How they manage to survive during the harsh winters, she was astonished that the long houses held enough warmth and could withstand the heavy snows. She also wanted to learn the names of the spirits they prayed to. Though the topic she shown the highest interest in was what herbs they used to cure most illnesses and wounds. So many questions, it was nearly difficult to keep up with her. While they were strolling by the water's edge they came across the young boys practicing with their bows. Excitedly she took Connor by the arm and dragged him over to join them.

Uncrossing his arms, Connor reached over to correct the bow's leverage so that her aim would be true. Having noticed the brief sadness that shown within her eyes, Connor could not help but feel that he should try and comfort her. "His blood may not flow through your veins, Jaden. As fondly as you speak of him, he was still a father to you. So you may continue to refer to him as such." Once again, he found himself wondering what it would have been like to have had a father in his life. The portrait of Haytham entered his mind and he was forced to quickly send it away. _'Now is not to time to think of him.'_ He ordered himself.

"I know." Jaden murmured, she closed an eye and took aim at the target. "It's the just information he kept secret that bothers me."

Connor stepped aside, "Perhaps his intentions were for good. For it seems that he did not wish to hurt you with the truth." He wondered if the man whom raised Jaden ever planned on telling her such secretes. If so, then surely he'd been waiting till he believed she was ready. Now that the truth was out, Connor himself wondered just how Jaden became a part of the man's life. Would she ever learn just who her birth parents were and what happened to them? Maybe, just maybe after their mission was complete, Juno would come forth with the information. If not, then Jaden would be forever haunted by the disquieting truth.

"So I gathered." Jaden released the arrow and watched disappointingly as it struck a few inches below the red marking. He reached out to adjust the bow again, yet this time she brushed his hand away, "Hang on. I'm rusty at this, but I'll get it." Retrieving a second arrow, she tried again; the arrow flew off to the side and landed in a bush, Jaden groaned in annoyance. The little boy beside her let out a giggle. Teasingly she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, which only brought more giggling. Then shaking her head, she readied another arrow and tried again. "Third time's a charm." This time the arrow nailed the red marking. Smiling, she turned back to Connor, "There. Told ya I'd get it."

Connor gave a slight nod of approval, "Now you need to learn how to shoot a moving target."

"Are you volunteering?" Jaden asked.

He honestly couldn't tell if she was being playful or sarcastic. None the less, he didn't find it amusing. "I suppose you consider yourself to be funny?"

Jaden pouted her lips at him, "Well…there was a time, when I did consider myself funny. But today, you have proven me wrong. Thank you."

Without missing a beat, Connor replied, "You are welcome." He turned to look out across the river.

She clicked her tongue at him and took aim at the target. "You really need to develop a sense of humor. You're so testy…"

Connor arched a brow, though before he could reply, someone called out to him.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Yelled another little boy's cheerful voice as he came running over. Connor gave a friendly smile as the boy began tugging on his sleeve. More children soon joined in with the chanting.

The young ones must have been speaking too fast for Jaden to have been able to translate, for she asked what all the commotion was about.

Kanen'tó:kon who stood two children away from her left lowered his bow. "They want him to fire two arrows at once. He is known for the trick."

"Ooohooo…so you're known as a show off around here, huh?" Jaden teased while turning to look at Connor, "Why am I not surprised."

"I do not show off..." Connor protested, clearly not appreciating his childhood friend's words.

"You have been such since we were children." Kanen'tó:kon stated with a knowing smirk.

The children's chanting grew louder and Connor had no choice but to heed their request. "Very well." Removing the bow from his back, he strung the two arrows and steadied his aim. Both the men and children around him began to hoot and holler, doing their best to ruin his concentration. Yet their attempts did not faze him as he focused on the target.

However, just when Connor was about to release, he felt warm air brush ever so gently against his ear, which caused a rather pleasant tremble to travel down his spine. His eyes went wide as he quickly turned to face Jaden, alarmed to see her standing so close. Yet as he turned to face the woman, her lips briefly brushed against his ear. The feel of her soft lips against his skin startled him so, which caused the arrows to slip through his fingers. The arrows flew well past the target. One struck a tree while the other landed in the water. Both the men and children burst out laughing.

"Well done." Jaden said while clapping her hands in applause. "Well done." Amusement shone brightly within those mischievous eyes.

Connor just gawked at her as heat flooded his face. It wasn't because he was angry; it was because of the pleasant sensation from what she had done that made him blush. He never felt anything like it, and it made him feel very uncomfortable thinking that he may have actually enjoyed the sensation. Shaking such thoughts from his mind, he shot her an annoyed look. Why would she do such a thing?! Did she find pleasure in embarrassing him? _'Wonderful…as if her aggressive attitude wasn't enough…'_ he thought grumbly.

Connor may not know many women, but this one was the first to be so abnormal. If it wasn't for Jaden's knowledge of upcoming events he wouldn't have to deal with her unusual personality. It may be harsh of him, but he could not help but feel this way. There was just too much on his shoulders for childish none sense. He could only hope that she would soon grow out of the immature behavior, and see for himself if she will indeed be proven useful.

…

By late afternoon, they were on their way back to the Homestead. Even though the time they spent within the village was short, already Jaden missed being there. The children were down right adorable and the rest of the tribe had been so kind. Yet many of them seemed to still be weary of her, having kept their distance. Though it was completely understandable, after with what just happened to their elders at Johnson's Hall, she did not blame them. Still, she wanted to learn and experience being around such intriguing people. When the sun rose, she was eager to explore the village. It took some work to get Connor to show her around; he seemed to be in a hurry to return to the Homestead, which confused her so since he admitted to being away for so long. Perhaps he just wanted to tell Achilles what he learned about her, _'Well, that crap can wait.'_ She thought smugly. _'It's a gorgeous morning and I'm surrounded by amazing people whose language I've been studying for months. I'm frickin' stayin' for a bit.' _

Eventually Connor gave in and all morning she learned so many interesting things about the Kanien'kehá:ka people that words could not describe just how excited she felt. Before leaving, Jaden managed to even have somewhat of a conversation in Mohawk with the Clan mother, Oiá:ner. She just couldn't help but show the woman that she could speak their language.

Of course Connor had to correct Jaden on a few of the phrases she used. Since she ended up getting the translation wrong and made the mistake of saying something stupid. Like how she was trying to compliment, Oiá:ner's dog by accidentally saying it had three testicles instead of how she wanted three dogs just like him. But hey, at least she got a good laugh out of the elderly woman while Connor just stood beside her holding a hand over his face.

Now back on the open road, Jaden noticed just how Connor was taking the departure. Even though his face was as blank as an empty canvas and he tried to be so stoic; he still could not fool her. For it was his eyes that betrayed him, they showed just how hard it was for him to leave. To her, his people and the location were both wonderful and peaceful and it was not right that he had to leave them behind. Not fair that he had to walk a path chosen for him long before he was even born.

Having only known him for a short time, Jaden still couldn't help but feel anger towards Juno for making him walk such a dark and violent path, while other young men his age remained in the village. They were the lucky ones. Lucky to live their lives in peace, be with their loved ones, to find that special someone and raise a family with. But not Connor, since he was both the guardian and an assassin, he may very well never be able to live such a gifted life. Even if by some miracle they managed to complete his mission successfully, too much would have happened that could make it difficult to live that peaceful life.

Jaden thought back to the woman whom helped raised her. Irene once explained how her husband had extreme post-traumatic stress disorder and that how it nearly ruined their marriage. How Harvey would have such horrible nightmares of the war night after night, but not just nightmares, there had been other issues as well. What those other issues were, Jaden never learned. After years of pleading to get help, Harvey finally gave in to his wife's wish, and sought out therapy. But even then, they had problems every now and again. Jaden hoped Connor wouldn't end up like that. No good person should.

While exploring the village, Jaden wondered why Connor hadn't bothered to introduce her to his family members. Then with a heavy heart she realized it was because he had none. Of course he said nothing and she did not ask. It was not her place too, yet she noticed there was a heaviness that seemed to follow him wherever they went. Especially at the long house they slept in. There was a moment when she awoke to find him standing outside, as if he wasn't comfortable being inside it. Had something tragic happened here? Perhaps haunting memories of a horrible past were the cause for troubling him. Or perhaps she was just reading too much in to it and that it had been her loud snoring that sent him outside.

Whatever the reason was, she felt it was not her place to ask.

By early evening, they arrived in Lexington and stopped by the general store. Connor tied the horse they shared together to the post, Even though originally they had brought two Davenport horses for the ride back, they ended up returning with one. Since she got the horse that belonged to the tribe killed, Connor had given them the second.

Jaden approached the shop, before her stood a man and woman beside the front door, both trying to peer through the dust covered windows.

"I know he's in there!" The woman grumbled, "He's just refusing to answer."

"C'mon man! Open the bloody door! It's not so late enough to be closing up already!" The man beside her shouted while he continued to knock on the window.

_'Oh it better not be closed!_' Jaden thought agitatedly, she needed to buy new clothing and who knew just how long till Connor would let her return to Boston to collect her other belongings.

"We may need to continue on." Connor said, while turning his attention to the couple.

"Yeah…no. I need clothes." Coming to stand before the door, Jaden took in a deep breath, then in the most frantic voice she could pull off she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Aaaahhhh! Help uuusss! There's a fire out of control and people are burning to deeaath! Their skin is melting off their bones! Oh my gaaawwwd!"

The man, woman and Connor all jumped in alarm. Connor's eyes went wide as he gawked at her.

"Sweet, merciful Jesus!" The woman gasped while the man just stared at her in shock.

"Are you touched in the head?!" Connor demanded, she could tell her sudden outburst had unsettled him so, for those nostrils of his were flaming' like a mad horse.

"Just a little bit." Jaden admitted with a mere shrug of the shoulders.

Just then the door opened and the store keeper appeared, his eyes filled with panic. "Wha-? Fire?! Where?!"

"Evening Sir!" Jaden said sweetly, "Sorry for the false alarm. But this is an emergency for I am desperately in need of your services. And this beast of a fellow," She pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Connor. ", is willing to pay well for it. Interested?"

The store keeper furrowed his brows, looking from her to Connor, "Just _how _well?"

Turning to Connor, she reached out and pulled open his robe so the man could see the bag of coin tied to the belt. "_This_ well." She said playfully, giving the coin purse a little pat.

With Connor stepping back to close his robe once more, the man took a moment to decide before opening the door to them. With the promise of money, he finally agreed, "Alright, come on in."

"Thanks a bunch." Jaden began to scoot past him as Connor followed behind.

The man and woman began to follow as well, but the store keeper blocked their entrance with an arm, "Not you."

"What?" The woman gasped.

"I am still furious with how you both behaved yesterday. Shouting at each and scaring off my customers!" The store keeper shouted.

"Now wait just a damn-" The man started but was quickly cut short.

"No! Keep your domestic disputes at home! Until then you can find business else were. Now go!" Before they could argue further, he slammed the door in their faces and locked it. Then, straightening his shirt, he turned to Jaden and said apologetically, "Please forgive me for that, Ma'am. Those two have been nothing but trouble ever since they decided move into town."

"It's alright." Jaden replied, watching as he made his way around to stand behind the counter. "Thank you for letting us in. I really appreciate it." She watched as Connor headed over to look through the large catalog that lay open on a nearby table.

"Of course." Picking up a pair of glasses he placed them on and cleared his throat, "Now, what are ya _buyin_'?"

His question instantly brought a flash back to one of Jaden's favorite video games. Resident Evil 4, the way he spoke the question reminded her so much of the creepy mysterious merchant that would pop up out of know where and try to sell you merchandise. Unable to resist, Jaden asked playfully, "What are ya _sellin_'?" of course she knew that these men wouldn't get the reference, but it still made her chuckle inside. Something minor yet silly that reminded her of home.

An annoyed sigh came from her traveling company just then. She turned her attention to Connor as he spoke up without turning his gaze from the catalog's pages, "She needs clothing. Do you have any?" just by the tone of his voice she could tell he didn't appreciate her foolish question. He knew she knew why there were there; there was no reason to play around. Jeez he was so testy!

"Hmm…let me check the back. I may have a few dresses for the little lady." The keeper said.

"Little lady?" Jaden asked, she turned to arch a brow at the man. "I'm no little lady. I'm five foot eleven."

The keeper pushed his glasses up with an index finger, "I meant as in his _wife_."

"O-oh!" Her jaw actually dropped. She nervously waved a hand at him, "We're not married. Just together…well I mean, not together, together. Just acquaintances…" She corrected. Saying that they were friends didn't sound right, since so far all they did was bicker back and forth. She wondered just what on earth gave the man the idea they were married.

"My apologizes, I meant no offense." The man stated, he turned to head for the back door. "I'll go get those dresses."

She sighed and stressed her voice, "No dresses…trousers and shirts are just fine."

"Women wear dresses, Jaden." Connor said, this time lifting his gaze from the pages to look at her.

Jaden glanced at him from over her shoulder. Did he really expect her to run around the frontier in a dress? What if something bad happened, like being chased by a cougar or run into men that wanted his head. What did he expect her to do, flash them with her granny panties? Snorting at the thought she turned away and said, "How about this, you can wear the dress and I'll wear your trademark robe." Then unable to resist she added teasingly, "Besides, the dress would look better on you anyway. You have a lovely complexion and that hair be workin'!" She snapped her fingers at him.

While Connor just glared at her smart remark, the store keeper cleared his throat. "I'll just bring everything back here. You can choose what you want." With that, he headed into the back room.

Unable to resist, Jaden whispered amusingly, "Ain't he cute? He thought we were a couple."

Completely ignoring her words, Connor moved away from the catalog. As he came to stand before her, Jaden suddenly felt uneasy, nervous. For when he spoke, his voice had hardened, he looked her in the eye, "What you did outside, lying about the fire…" The look he gave her was both hard and serious; it even caused a small chill to travel down her spine. "Do not do it again."

She leaned away from him, not sure of what had caused his sudden mood to change, "What's wrong?" There was something in those amber eyes that she had never seen before. It was not rage, nor annoyance. It was…

He turned away from her, "Just do as I say."

"K..." Jaden replied, having been unsure of what else to say. She was completely taken back by his demeanor. How could her little prank outset upset him like that? It wasn't like anyone got hurt. Her eyes followed him as he returned to the catalog without another word.

A few minutes later, the store keeper brought in an arm full of clothing. Honestly she didn't think he would have any in stock. Since normally people just ordered fabrics first and made the clothes themselves. But to her amazement, the owner had some in the back that were ordered but never been claimed.

She managed to find a pair of tan cotton trousers, along with an off white sleeved blouse and a dark brown vest. They may have not been much to look at and were two sizes too big, but with some adjusting she made them work out. As for the dresses, just looking at them she knew they were nowhere near her size. The waist line alone was too tiny, having been clearly made for a very petite woman. So at least it gave a good excuse to not have to buy them. After the purchase, she thanked Connor and swore to pay him back when she returned to Boston. But once again, he told her it was not necessary.

"We need to find a place to make camp." He said once they were outside.

"Why not just stay at the Inn over there?" She pointed to the big red building down the road a little ways ahead of them.

Connor shook his head, "Redcoats lodge there."

"So…?" She pressed

Glancing down at her he asked, "Have you forgotten that you travel with a wanted man?"

"Actually, for a second there, yeah…I kinda did." Approaching the horse she added with a sigh, "Alright, camping it is then." Taking his offered hand he helped her onto the horse. They made their way up a hill and trotted past an old gray house where a man was sitting beside a campfire enjoying his evening meal. The delicious aroma of freshly cooked stew floated out to greet them, instantly it made Jaden's mouth water. It even caused Connor's stomach to let out a fierce growl. "I heard that…" She said with a chuckle.

Moments later, just as they were nearing the outskirts of Lexington, Connor slowed to a stop. From beneath the shadows of the hood his amber eyes searched the area around them, as if he were hearing something she could not. When she asked what was wrong, he motioned for her silence.

Suddenly fun fire erupted, echoing like thunder all around them. The horse reared in panic as Connor tried to regain control, but it was too late. Caught off guard from the commotion; Jaden was flung from the horse. The air was literally knocked from her lungs as she landed hard on her back. Gasping for air, she tried desperately to regain her breath.

A musket's bullet sank deep into the horse's flank, causing blood to explode from the wound. Another struck the front leg, this time their attackers managed to bring the horse to its knees. Connor sprung forward to gather Jaden into his arms. With having no other choice than to use the poor animal for a shield, he dived behind it.

Jaden struggled against him and he realized that she was not breathing, for he instructed firmly, "Do not struggle! The air will come once you calm yourself!"

_'Easier said than done!' _Jaden wanted to shout at him.

Gunfire erupted again and the two could hear the horse take its final breath as its body was riddled with more bullets.

Jaden felt Connor gently place his hand above her chest, his voice calmer as he tried to instruct her on regaining control of her breathing, "Do not be afraid, the air will come."

Closing her eyes, she did her best to relax despite the dangerous situation they were in. Tears fell down her face as her lungs burned, wanting nothing more than to have air fill them. With Connor's chest pressed against her back and with his arms protectively wrapped around her, she felt him move suddenly. He was glancing over the horse, someone was approaching. _'Just breathe!' _she willed herself.

Then she felt Connor raise his left hand and fire his pistol. A painful scream sounded, and then the air came. Closing her eyes, Jaden gasped loudly while drinking in lung fills of air.

Seeing this, Connor laid her on her back and leaped over their shield. Coughing, Jaden didn't know what else to do other than to wait for his return. Once she managed her breathing to regulate once more, she carefully peered over the fallen horse.

Redcoats!

There were five of them; two were reloading safely behind the cover of a large fallen tree while two already lay dead on the ground. Connor was just finishing off the third soldier, his tomahawk slicing across the man's throat. Having already spotted the remaining two, Connor sprinted towards them. Not having enough time to reload, both men rose from their hiding spot and stood with their musket blades at the ready.

Just then, someone grabbed her painfully by the ponytail. Cursing in pain, Jaden was pulled roughly from her hiding spot. "On yer knees!" Demanded a thick British accent, the man shoved her into a kneeling position before him. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the man's pistol press hard against the back of her head. He called out to Connor, "Enough of this twaddle!"

She watched helplessly as Connor turned to face them.

"That's right. There will be no more of you killing our men!" The soldier hissed. Out of the corner of Jaden's eye, he held up a sword and pointed it at Connor, "Now, come with us quietly, and we'll let the lad here go."

_'Lad?'_ The hell?. She wasn't dressed to look like a man today. Well, okay she wasn't wearing a dress but, was she so tomboyish and that flat chested to make him think she was a male? '_Now's really not the time to be thinking that Jaden, you have a gun to your head...' _There wasn't anything she could do either. If she even flinched the man may just end up pulling the trigger and the last thing she would see was her brain matter splattering across the ground.

Peering through loose strands of hair, she looked over at Connor. Their gazes locked, and with the slightest shake of her head, she signaled him not surrender. _'Run!'_ she pleaded with her eyes. His life was more important than hers.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he stood between the two redcoats. The second man moved so suddenly she didn't have time to shout out a warning. Taking his musket, he slammed the handle hard against the side of Connor's head, causing him to grunt in pain and fall to one knee.

"Assholes!" Jaden cursed angrily.

"Silence!" The redcoat warned, while digging the pistol harder against her head. "Unless you wish to join him, I suggest you keep quite." He nodded to his men, "Bind his hands!"

While a pair of iron cuffs for Connor's hands was brought out, Jaden noticed the blood forming from the small gash on his brow. Instantly the sight of it sent her temper a blaze.

"On your feet, boy." Ordered the man behind her.

Out the corner of her eye she watched as he lowered his sword, then she felt him remove the pistol from her head. Slowly, Jaden rose to her feet and glanced behind her. The man was clearly a higher ranking soldier, for he was wearing a slightly different uniform, decorated with metals and topped with a black bearskin hat. Even though his focus was on Connor, his pistol was still aimed on her and if she made her move now, she could possibly dodge the bullet. Then again, she could be fooling herself and just end up getting shot. Not to mention that the fear she felt was keeping her from moving.

Though she had to move, she had to do something. An image of Connor dying before her as well as Juno's warning entered her mind. His death would bring destruction, she had to force back such fear and order her body into action. Remembering back to the karate lessons she took when she was in high school, she took a breath and then made her move.

In one swift motion, Jaden twirled on her heels towards the right, as she spun around to face the man's back, she brought her arm down across his that held the pistol. Forcing his hand down, it caused him to pull the trigger. The bullet struck the ground and she slammed her fist hard against his face, the blow causing him to stumble back. Refusing to let him regain his balance, Jaden pulled a round house kick. Her boot made connect with the side of his head and sent him sprawling across the ground and the sword was knocked from his grasp.

Connor was already up and moving, his hidden blades unsheathed. Just as the soldier on his left tried to send his musket's blade into Connor's side, he easily side stepped and sank his hidden blade deep into the man's throat. The second tried to swing his musket across Connor's head, but he dodged the blow just in time. Bringing his wrist forward, the hidden blade went straight into the man's left eye socket.

Panicked, the remaining soldier turned heel and took off through the trees, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Having been distracted by Connor's impressive skills, Jaden failed to see the man whom grabbed her before make his move. Grabbing her hair once more, he forced her head back. Then placing a knife against Jaden's throat he shouted, "Enough!" He stood glaring at Connor, "Move and he dies!"

With tomahawk in hand, Connor had been ready to throw it, yet seeing the knife against her exposed throat caused him to freeze in place. His eyes were fixed on the man behind her, whom stood grinning back at him.

"That's right boy…drop your weapon and get on your knees!" He ordered again as the blood from his busted lip dripped down his chin.

Just when Jaden thought Connor was going to obey, he proved her wrong. Having moved so fast there wasn't even time to blink. The tomahawk flew through the air and struck the man right between the eyes. The soldier sank to his knees, yet as he did so, he pulled the blade across her throat.

.

.

.

(So sorry I had to cut this chapter in two sections because it was too long to post.)


	11. Chp 11 - Rough Travels P2

(Continued from Part 1)

.

Gasping, Jaden did what she could to push the blade away. She felt her heart skip yet another beat as the sting of the blade sliced across the smooth flesh. Pressing a hand against the wound, she staggered away until she slumped against the tree behind her.

Connor was instantly by her side, his hands gently brushing her trembling hands away to examine just how bad the injury was. Breathing a sigh of relief he explained calmly, "It is not deep, you will be alright." Removing a clean cloth from his pocket, he pressed it against the wound.

Shouts sounded behind them, the soldier that had gotten away found his buddies. "He brought friends…" Jaden breathed.

"Move." He instructed, they took off into the woods. After finding a thick pair of bushes, they took cover. "Wait here and remain silent." He ordered, before she could protest he was already gone.

_'Shit…' _She pressed the cloth he'd given her to the cut. The sounds of gun fire echoed nearby and it was taking everything she had to keep the panic at bay. They were outnumbered and Connor was out there fighting those soldiers by himself. Not that she would be much help, in fact she'd just distract Connor and most likely end up getting him killed. Yet she hated just being stuck here hiding, she felt so useless!

Although it was only a matter of minutes, the time that passed felt more like hours. The gunfire stopped and the sounds of someone approaching drew nearer. While remaining within in her hiding spot, Jaden prayed that it was Connor, but of course it was not him. Instead it was one of the remaining soldiers, a large brute of a man carrying a backpack and wielding a giant axe. Twigs snapped under his heavy boots as he crept dangerously closer.

Fighting back panic, Jaden glanced around her, looking for anything that she could use as a weapon. Spotting a broken branch on the ground, she grabbed it and prepared to swing it at the giant. Just where the hell was Connor? Had he been killed? _'No…no don't think like that.'_ She ordered herself_. 'Remember, he killed a big ass bear when he was thirteen and he took out dozens of redcoats within minutes. He's fine…'_ Then if that was the case, then just where was he? There was no sign of him, even the sounds of the battle had ceased. Everything was quite now, all expect the giant that was moving through the brush.

He was close so now; she could see the whites of his eyes as they searched the bushes in front of him. Five feet…four feet…three…two…

Jumping from her hiding spot, Jaden slammed the branch hard across the brute's face. The surprise blow causing him to lose his footing and the axe fell from his grasp. She was tempted to take it, but seeing how heavy it appeared, it would just slow her down. Behind him was another man, one that she failed to see. "We found him!"

She flung the branch straight at his face, but he managed to duck out of the way. Turning on her heels Jaden took off through the bushes and leapt over fallen logs. Gunfire erupted and the tree beside her was struck by the man's bullet. Startled, her foot ended up getting snagged on a vine and she fell to the ground. Rolling onto her side she tried to get to her feet once more. Pain shot up from her back and she fell forward. Panic instantly rose, fearing that a bullet that had struck her, but it was only the butt of the man's musket.

Kicking her in the side, he rolled Jaden onto her back and placed the blade of the musket against her throat. "Don't move!" He growled.

The brute that she nailed with the branch came stumbling through the brush. His nose crooked and dripping blood, "To hell with the damn orders! Let's kill this little shit! But first, I want to hear the lad beg for his life!"

The redcoat that held the blade against her throat tilted his head to the side as he peered down at her. His gaze lowered to her chest, the few buttons at the top of the shirt had come undone. Exposing just enough cleavage to reveal her actual gender. "This little shit is no lad…but a _lass_."

"What?" The brute came to stand beside his brother in arms to peer curiously down at her. "Well, well…I got bested by a wee little girl?" He sounded more amused than annoyed.

"Indeed you did." Jaden couldn't help but reply snidely. "The nose job was for the horse."

The brute stepped forward and pressed his foot down on her abdomen. "Just finish her off. It be bloody foolish to touch her since she surely bedded the damned savage."

She glared up at him, "Two things. One, he's not a savage. And two, I was actually feeling sorry for you bastards."

Both men seemed amused, "Now why would you feel sorry for your enemies?" The Brute asked curiously.

"Because, you were sent here by your greedy King. He made you leave your families behind to go to another land where you could end up dead." She explained.

The Brute laughed while the other merely smirked, "Bah! I was happy to leave my wretched wife behind. Thanks to the King, I finally had a good excuse to leave."

"Well ain't you frickin' husband of the year." Jaden said sarcastically, returning the smirk.

"Enough talk. Finish her off already." The Brute ordered, he pressed his boot harder against her stomach.

_'Think of something!' _Jaden ordered, she tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation. If she even tried to move, he'd just shove the blade into her throat. Yet if she didn't do anything he'd-

Blood suddenly splattered across her shirt and the Brute cursed in alarm. The man whom been holding the musket against her now had blood pouring from an open gash in his throat. Jaden gasped at the sight of a metal dart that was sticking through the wound. Then to both of their horror, the man was yanked into the air.

A blur of white appeared from a branch above as the man was hung. The second Connor landed on his feet, he lunged forward and sank his tomahawk deep into the Brute's face. Not once, but twice and the big thug's limp body fell to the ground in a heap.

Jaden just gaped at the hanging man in horror. There was no way she would ever get the image of him out of her mind. While he gently swayed in the air blood continued to pour from his open throat. Dripping down his body and covering the ground below. His lifeless eyes seemed to stare into her very soul.

After returning the tomahawk to his belt, Connor turned and held out his hand to her, "Are you hurt?"

She just blinked up at him, "No…but I'm going to end up with gruesome nightmares for the rest of my life, oh yeah...I'm just _fine_." Once again, she ignored his offered hand and slowly stood, her knees trembling, feeling as though they would give out from under her.

Connor let out a frustrated sigh, "Jaden, if you intend on aiding me then you will have to get use to such violence." He said sternly. "To be an assassin, you will-"

"Come again?" Jaden snapped, interrupting him, "I never said I was going to be an assassin. I said I was going to help you _succeed_. Meaning I'll give you all the information you want. Never said I'd kill anyone."

She watched his gaze harden, her words clearly not settling with him well. "Granted. Though you do realize that you will have to kill to protect yourself? For there will come a time when no one may be around to save you. And when that time comes, what will you do? Allow the enemy to end your life?"

Jaden glared, thinking it was a stupid question. "Of course I'd kill to protect myself!"

"You speak the words, yet I find it hard to believe in them." He said, his expression one of judging.

God he was starting to annoy her! To think that he believed she would just let someone murder her, it just angered her further. She started to storm toward him, "You know what, Sparky? You can just kiss my a-!" Before she could finish, the dart that was sticking through the redcoat's throat, slipped and his body fell right on top of her. Jaden screamed in alarm as she was knocked onto the blood soaked ground.

The blood was still warm as it soaked her body; desperately she tried to lift herself up. But the corpse was just too heavy, or perhaps her body just refused to move. Connor was instantly by her side, grabbing the corpse and heaving it away. He calmly spoke her named as she scrambled over to the tree and leaned against it. Blood was everywhere; she felt it on her face, her clothes was soaked in it as well and as for her hands…

Never before have she'd seen so much blood, not even in the E.R. The only time she'd seen this much blood was when…

The night of the Boston Tea Party flashed in her mind, images of the man in white slaughtering a sea of redcoats. Limps being hacked from soldier's bodies, bullets ripping throw their skulls, their screams of pain echoing through the darkness. What sadistic bastard could commit such raw carnage? It was as if the very Devil had dressed himself as a man and was having a hell of a time killing those who opposed him.

In fact, it was the same man that was trying to pry Jaden's hands from her blood covered face. With her eyes tightly closed, she tried to pull away from him. She just wanted this hellish nightmare to be over!

"Jaden…" The voice that called out to her was gentle. How could a violent person have such a gentle voice? "You are safe…look at me."

Yet she did not want to look at him, she didn't want to open her eyes and see the blood of a dead man covering her trembling body. It wasn't until Jaden felt the warm tears on her face that she realized she was crying. _'Damn it!' _how pathetic she was. Having a nervous breakdown was not something she did and this sure as shit wasn't the time for it. _'Stop being so damn pathetic and stand up!' _Another tremble went through her body as she filled her lungs with air and slowly exhaled. Then slowly she forced herself to open her eyes and peer at the devil before her.

No, not the devil, but a young man that had no choice but to fight in a war to protect the lives of innocents.

To her amazement, she saw that for the first time Connor's face was not expressionless or hard. For now it showed just how concerned he was for her. "I'm sorry…" her voice came out as a weak whisper. She closed her eyes once more and shook her head, when she spoke again her tone was calmer. "I'm okay. Really…" She began to climb to her feet, this time she allowed him to help.

"Are you-" He began to ask.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's just…get going before more redcoats show up." Moving was good, even though she felt guilty for just leaving the men's bodies where they lay. But, they had to move before more showed up. "Do you think it's safe to go back to the horse…so we can get our equipment?"

He watched her closely for a brief moment, then nodded, "If we hurry, then yes."

Without another word, Jaden forced herself to follow after him.

…

The sun was just about set when they found a safe place to make camp. It was far enough away from Lexington and the roads that they wouldn't have to worry about more redcoats stumbling upon them. Once a fire was built, Jaden gathered the new clothing and went to wash up by a nearby pond. While she was away, Connor rested by a tree and began to remove his weapons.

The events from earlier refused to leave him be. One in particular continued to haunt him the most was the sight of Jaden cringing against the tree, completely bathed in both fear and blood. It had been many years since he'd seen a woman so afraid. The last time he'd seen such fear was the day his mother was taken from him.

Unwelcome memories forced their way into Connor's troubled mind. Even though he was only five years old at the time, the tragedy of that day felt as if it happened only yesterday. No matter how many years go by, it would always remain fresh. The terrified and painful screams of his people as they tried to escape the fire as it spread echoed in his mind. Burning long houses collapsed all around his small form as he tried to desperately search for his mother amongst the chaos.

Connor shook his head, trying to force the memories back into the darkness where they continued to lurk, just waiting to return and haunt him further. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and covered his face in his hands. When the haunting memories finally receded, he thought about what he was going to do with Jaden and how the fight with the redcoats had gone down. How she shook her head at him, gesturing not to surrender. He'd seen the look in her eyes when the man pressed his pistol against her head. The way she looked at him, fearing more for his safety than her own. To see that she was actually willing to give her life for his so soon. He just didn't understand it...

She'd seen him outnumbered in the past, and each time he came out unscathed. So why did she think that this time would be any different? Did the woman have a death wish? He narrowed his eyes in thought, wondering just what her reason may have been. Was living in this time so difficult that she was leaning towards death? No, that couldn't be it; perhaps he was just over exaggerating.

The sounds of movement through the brush caught his attention and he turned to watch Jaden make her way over to the fire. Her damp hair hung loose around her shoulders as she sat down the blood stained clothing. The new clothes she wore were several sizes too big as they hung loose on her slender form, yet she did not complain.

Connor turned his attention to the tomahawk that he started to clean. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she approached him with the lantern, "How's your head?" She asked, pointing to the bump on his brow.

He met her gaze, "It is fine."

Kneeling before him she said, "Lean forward, I want to examine your eyes."

Connor arched a brow, "Why?"

"To make sure you don't have any head trauma." She said, "The bastard got you pretty good with that musket."

"What do my eyes have anything to do with the injury?" Connor asked.

"Well, they can tell me if you have a concussion. If one pupil is bigger than the other, than you have a head injury. If they are even, then you're most likely okay."

"But I feel no pain…" Connor protested, then out of curiosity he asked, "And what is a concussion?

"A concussion is another word for a head injury," She explained, "And pain does not matter. Sometimes you can have a head injury and not even know it. " She waved him closer while holding the lantern up. "Now lean forward." Then pointing to her nose she added, "Now look here, right at my nose and don't look away till I tell you too."

Sighing, Connor sat aside the tomahawk and obeyed her request, figuring she would not leave him be unless she got her way. Once again, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable having to lean in so close and he didn't understand why. Perhaps it was because ever since he could remember being around females always made him feel, well, extremely shy, and Kanen'tó:kon rarely missed the opportunity to poke fun about it.

She began to move the lantern from side to side, then forward and back again. When Jaden was finished she explained, "I think you may be alright, your pupils are equal and reactive. We'll see how you feel in the morning." She sat the lantern down, "Though let me know if you feel nauseated or dizzy, and if you vomit."

He just blinked at her, not sure of what else to say other than, "Very well…"

Then searching through her satchel she added, "I'm just going to add some healing ointment to that cut of yours."

"It is not necessary, I can-" He started, but once again she interrupted him.

"Connor…" Jaden said gently, she raised a hand to her brow. "I'm trying to make up for how I've been acting. Let me do this…"

Even though Connor had preferred to do it himself, he granted her request anyway. With a nod, she continued to remove the bottle of alcohol and began soaking a clean cloth with it. While watching her, he thought about telling her what Juno had told him. About how she would never be able to return to her own time. '_No, it would not be wise. Not after what she had just been through.'_ He thought, too much had gone down for her this evening. Perhaps tomorrow if everything went smoothly he would tell her. Instead, Connor thought of a question he had been meaning to ask, "You never explained how you could speak my language." His words seemed to surprise her.

Briefly, she met his questioning gaze. "You're right…I didn't." She said while reaching over to lightly dab away the dried blood. "Well, before I ended up in your time, I was studying it on my own for a few months, hence why I'm so bad at pronouncing it." She gave him a playful wink.

He couldn't argue with that, she was pretty bad. None the less, he was still impressed that she wanted to learn.

"When I was thirteen, I wanted to a Linguist. Travel the world and learn about other cultures, to explore and meet people from around the world. But, I followed my mother's footsteps instead." Once more, the same sadness briefly shown within her eyes. "She was a nurse too."

Figuring that she wished to discuss a different subject, he asked, "What other languages can you speak?"

She clicked her tongue in thought, "Hmm, let's see. I know German, Italian, Spanish, French and Greek. Plus a few others that I was still learning at the time."

"Impressive." Connor said, he couldn't think of anyone that he knew that could speak so that many languages. While Jaden began applying the healing ointment, he wondered if she knew what happened to his people in the nearby future. As much as he was interested in learning about them, part of him was also afraid to hear the chance of negative outcome.

He must have looked concerned, for she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Connor looked her in the eyes, "My people." He said matter-of-factly, "Since you are from the future, do you know what becomes of them?"

That caused her to hesitate and she lowered her hand from his brow. He watched her closely as she tried to think of the right words to say, as well as avoiding eye contact. Just when he was going to ask again, she beat him to it. Raising her gaze to his once more she said softly, "I don't know what happens to them."

She was lying.

For how could she not know? After all, she did just admit to having studied his people's language. So surely she learned the rest of the history about the Kanien'kehá:ka people. Was the fate of his tribe so dark that she was afraid to be honest with him? Not only did the thought bring dread that felt like a stab in his heart, but also anger. Anger because she did not have the courage to be honest with him. Narrowing his eyes he said darkly, "You are lying…"

Jaden leaned away, "I'm not, I…really don't-"

With his tempter getting the best of him, Connor rose to his feet. His sudden movement startled her enough that she dropped the medicine bottle. "I think you are! You have no right to hold the truth from me, Jaden!"

"I honestly don't know!" She was shouting now, though not in anger. She was pleading for him to believe her.

Yet he could not, for his temper was raging. Connor just couldn't believe that she knew nothing about the fate of his people. The girl was just going to sit there and continue to lie to his face, Maybe it was her way of getting back at him for keeping the Apple and Juno a secret. At least, he hoped that was the case. Perhaps it was wrong to be so angry with her; it was possible that Jaden honestly did not know what happened to them. Still, he felt the rage mix with the dread that her silence was causing. Not to mention how he felt betrayed, remembering how she played with the children before they departed the village. He couldn't look at her right then, not even be near her. Without another word, Connor turned his back on her and stormed off into the darkness. As he headed towards the pond, he could have sworn he heard her say, "I'm sorry…"

...

The journey back to the Homestead had been a quite one. Neither of them spoke and Connor avoided eye contact the entire time. By late afternoon the two tired travelers finally arrived at the homestead and were greeted by a very annoyed Achilles, "You leave with two of my horses, yet return with none. I expect an explanation."

They were in the living room, while Achilles sat in his chair, Jaden was sprawled across the sofa with a pillow over her face while Connor leaned against his usual place on the wall. _'Oh man, this is not going to go well...' _Jaden thought as she lifted the pillow away. She raised a hand and said apologetically, "Uh, yeah, about that…Um, well…the first horse's death was my bad…And I am truly very sorry about that Achilles. I didn't mean-"

Achilles eyes went wide, "First death?!"

Before she could try and explain how it happened, Connor spoke. "She found the Apple of Eden and Juno spoke to her. She became distressed and fled the village on horseback."

_'Psh, distressed...'_ Jaden couldn't help but want to snicker,_ 'That's a cute word for it.'_ Knowing well that she was far more than just distressed at the time. From there Connor explained about the two cougars and the ambush by redcoats.

Mentioning of Juno, Achilles instantly turned to look at her, no longer concerned about the horses for the moment. "Is that true?" When she nodded he asked, "What did she tell you?"

She told him everything, besides the world's destruction if Connor failed of course. Somehow it just didn't seem right to scare the living crap out of them and add even more to Connor's already filled plate. He was only seventeen and the list of extreme duties he had going was _insane_. One he was an assassin, two he was trying to rebuild his brotherhood, three he was a ship's Captain, four, he had the safety of his people to worry about, and last but not least, he was giving an important task by an extraterrestrial to be a Guardian and defeat the Templars. So yeah, telling him _'Hey, if you fail, the world gets burnt to a crisp. No pressure._' Just felt so wrong.

As for his people, the conversation that went sour last night repeated in her mind once more. Connor had called her bluff. Of course she had lied to him, right to his face in fact. She just couldn't bring herself to telling him the truth. Not to mention with what will happen to other Native Americans. It was such a dark and heart breaking subject…how could she explain it to him?

A large amount of her race killed off those innocent people as if they were merely vermin. Stealing their land and forcing them to live the white man's way or live in horrible conditions on reservations. Hell, Connor just killed a man that tried to buy out the land his village was on, and she didn't blame him for killing the bastard either. The way Johnson had invited the elders to his home, claiming to wish to discuss the situation in peace. Nothing but lies, when he didn't get his way, he attacked the unarmed men.

Still, she knew it was wrong to hold such secretes since they were going to be allies from now on, if the mission was going to be successful, then they needed to work as a team. Yet she had been too afraid, and it did hurt to see him so furious while he stood there glaring down at her. She saw he felt betrayed, and she knew she did by not telling him the truth.

Achilles words snapped Jaden from her thoughts, "So, it is true. You are from the future and a daughter of Eve no less." He rubbed his scruffy chin in thought, "How interesting..."

"That's what she said..." Jaden muttered, not finding her situation all that interesting. Honestly it was more frightening and frustrating than anything else. Then again, come to think of it, it was actually kind of funny. To think that ever since she was little, she always wished to be sent to a different land or era and have the adventure of a lifetime. Yet now that it actually happened, she found herself wondering, _'Why did I wish for this adventure?!'_

Careful of what you wish for indeed…

Achilles turned to Connor, "We may have ourselves quite the feat here, Connor. You could use her knowledge of what is to come."

Before Jaden could remind him that she knew only of the major historical events and not the war with the Templars, Connor cut her off before she could get a word out. His eyes were fixed on her as he spoke heatedly, "That all depends if _she_ wishes to come forth with the information."

"How do you mean?" Achilles asked.

Pushing away from the wall, Connor began heading towards the back door. "Ask _her_."

Just as he opened the door she shouted sarcastically, "You know, I'm really starting to admire the back of your head."

The slamming of the door was his only reply to her unwelcome remark.

A tired sigh escaped her lips and she leaned against the back of the couch.

"What did he mean by that?" Achilles asked.

Once again, she was too afraid to tell the truth. Not even to Achilles, "He's mad because I honestly don't know what happens to his people."

Achilles held her gaze, perhaps she didn't lie good enough, for he seemed to see right through her. "I see." She could not tell if he called her bluff or not. Most likely he did, for there was much wisdom in those old eyes that watched her.

"I told Connor I would help him succeed on his mission." Jaden added sincerely, "And I meant it."

Rising to his feet, Achilles gave a slight nod, "Good. Your aid will be very much appreciated."

Jaden sighed again, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Before Achilles took his leave, he turned back to her, "I know this must be hard for you Jaden, I cannot imagine just how difficult this era has been for you to adjust too. Having been taken from your family, everything you are familiar with, only to be used like a piece on a chess board. It has not been easy for you, yet you have adapted to it well." Then feeling as if he were looking into her very soul he added, "For you history has already been written. Only you know how this all ends. And it is up to you, if you wish to change it."

That was all he said, and he didn't bother waiting to hear if she had a reply. Sinking further into the couch and feeling horrible, Jaden watched as Achilles walked into his room and closed the door, leaving her along with her troubled thoughts.

…

The following morning, Connor was nowhere to be found. While Achilles ate his breakfast, Jaden just sipped tea and nibbled on a biscuit. She didn't have much of an appetite; the guilt she felt from the difficult discussion last night wouldn't leave her mind.

She understood why Connor acted the way he did. The fear of his people coming to harm was always on his mind. Now that he knew someone that had knowledge of what was to happen to them, she refused to come forth with it. It just made her feel like complete and utter shit. But it wasn't like she was withholding the information to be cruel. She did plan on telling him, just not yet…

It was just so frustratingly complicated.

An hour later after going outside for some fresh air she ended up bumping into Norris, whom was on his way to Boston to pick up his mining supplies. Instantly she asked if she could tag along, considering it had been over a week since Connor dragged her out here. The McBride's were probably worried sick about her by now. She had to get back to Boston and let them know she was alright. Then tell them the news that she would no longer be able to stay with them. Now she just had to think of a believable lie to tell her friends why she was leaving.

Though due to Norris wanting to make it back before nightfall, and having no idea where Connor had gone too, Jaden decided to leave without telling him. If he had a hissy fit about it, then tough.

…

The bell to the Mcbride's general store rang as Jaden opened the door. Instantly both she and Norris were greeted by Clairin's thrilled voice. "Oh thank heavens, you're alright child!" Before Jaden could even blink, she was wrapped in the woman's arms. "Where have you been?!"

Norris chuckled as he stepped out of the way, wanting to give the women their much needed space.

"Gah-Jaden-can't-breath!" Jaden managed to gasp out playfully.

"Not so tight Clairin, let the lass breath." Donnick said playfully. He looked to Jaden, "You had us worried there, lass. You've never been gone so long without giving us notice."

Once Clairin released her, Jaden wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder, "I know, and I'm real sorry about that. I ended up running into Norris on my way back from that new route of mine. And you know Norris, he just had to show me around his place and introduce me to all his neighbors." Again, another lie, how she was sick having to lie so much. Even worse, she had to ask Norris to go along with it.

"Yes, sorry about that!" Norris chimed in, not missing a beat.

While the men loaded Norris's supplies into the wagon, Jaden helped Clairin stock the shelves with the newly arrived goods. It was then where she was reluctant to tell the kind woman that she would no longer be able to stay with them. Having to say that she would be staying on the land where Norris's home was, due to the need of couriers in the area. Since Boston was filled with them, out in the frontier where they weren't as many, she would make double the profit.

It hurt to see the disappointing look on the woman's face, but there wasn't anything she could do…

"Well, I understand you must do what you need to Jaden. I just hope you will continue to visit us from time to time." Clairin said sadly.

"You know I will." Jaden replied, pulling her in for a hug. "You both have done so much for me, I will never forget it and I promise, I'll come back to visit whenever I can."

Once the wagon was packed, Jaden headed upstairs to pack her things. When finished, she grabbed the locked box under her bed and headed back down. Meeting Donnick by the counter, she opened the box and showed them the money she earned over the months. "I want you both to have this. It will pay for everything you've given me and then some."

Donnick shook his head and reached out to close the box, "No, we already told you there's no need to-"

She waved him off, "I won't take no for an answer." As Clairin came to stand by her husband, Jaden continued, "Don't worry about me, I'll make more with the new work I'm getting. I want you both to have this. You work too hard to lose this place. So, take it, for me at least. Alright?" Again, Jaden wanted to tell them to pack up and move out west, but perhaps that should wait for another time. It would be at least a whole year before the British attacked Boston. If worse comes to worse, she'd drag their rears over to the Homestead.

However, no matter how much she pleaded the couple to take the money, they refused none the less. Due to their stubborn pride, Jaden was forced into tricking them into selling her the new and expensive medicines and other supplies. Donnick wasn't too thrilled about it, but it was still hard not to see the gratitude within those hazel eyes of his. After giving them both bear sized hugs, she reluctantly said her goodbyes, yet promising she would see them again soon.

While on the way out of Boston, Jaden decided to walk beside Norris's wagon for a bit. She was tired of having to ride in that damn thing; her legs were itching for movement. Besides, it was a nice day and they had plenty of time to reach the homestead before the sun went down.

"You have an admirer following you…" Norris said with a chuckle while bringing the wagon to a stop.

"Huh?" She turned to where he was pointing. To her left, there was a puppy following them curiously. It was just a small little runt of a dog, its shaggy gray fur covered with dried mud.

"Daaaws…! Come here you little booger!" Jaden called, but the puppy hesitated. Shyly it let out a little whine and began backing away. "Hey Norris, toss me one of your dried jerky sticks." Catching it, she held it out to the puppy, "Look what I got…yeah you want it don't cha? C'mere cutie…I know you're hungry." She said in the most ridiculous voice one would say to a puppy.

After a few tries, the puppy finally wiggled his way over and gulped down the entire slice of meat in one bite. Carefully she wrapped him up in her jacket and climbed back up into the wagon.

"What are you going to call him?" Norris asked, while giving the puppy's ears a good scratching.

"Not really my place to decide on a name, since I won't be able to keep him." Since she'd be too busy training and aiding Connor. "I'm hoping Terrie would let his boys adopt him." Jaden replied.

"They already have five dogs." Giving the horse a little whip, they started moving again. "And he's already told the boys to stop bringing more animals home."

"Oh…well, shiot." The puppy nervously burrowed into the safety of her jacket, "Meh, I'll find someone to keep him. Don't worry."

…

Connor was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place; his frustration with Jaden was starting to get to him. Not only was she withholding life and death information about the fate of his tribe, but also left for Boston without bothering to tell him. It was the huntress Mariam whom told him that Norris was heading into town to gather supplies today, and that she had seen Jaden go with him. Connor knew Jaden had been anxious to see her friends at the general store, but with how they have been constantly fighting, along with everything Juno told her, he wondered if she would even care to return to the homestead.

Connor narrowed his eyes in thought, unable to decide of what he would do if she refused him aid. Part of him wanted to be relieved for her not returning, he would have fewer headaches without her. However, there was another part of him that could not help but hope that she would come back. That somehow she would return more mature and give him all the information he wished to know without any argument or hesitation.

Perhaps hoping for such from a strange woman was asking far too much.

"Try to calm yourself, Connor." Achilles said calmly from his chair, "Jaden gave you her word that she will help you."

Connor refused to stop pacing, his body was too anxious to remain still. "That was before she refused to tell me about my people's fate!" He snapped.

Achilles sighed and gave a slight shake of the head, "It could be possible that she honestly does not know-"

Before the old man could finish, Connor stopped and glared at him, "You cannot possibly believe that!"

The old mentor's eyes narrowed, yet his tone remained the same. "If she does in fact know something, then I believe that when she no longer fears your temper Connor, she will come forth with the truth. You must try to understand what it is like through her eyes. Jaden does not know you well enough to trust you just yet. What she does know for certain is that you are a man of violence-"

Again, Connor cut him off. "I mean her no harm!" he was shouting now, Achilles's poor attempt at explaining Jaden's behavior was not settling with him well. "I would never harm a woman! I grow tired of constantly having to explain this to her! Clearly, she is touched in the he-"

This time it was his turn to be interrupted.

Instantly Achilles raised his cane and began poking Connor in his left thigh with it, "Do not interrupt me again, boy!" Connor smirked and shoved it away. Sighing in frustration, Achilles continued. "Let us say she is withholding dire information about your people. You cannot blame her for doing so, because you are very demanding, loud and that quick temper of yours does not help you whatsoever. Not to mention you are-"

"I have heard enough." Connor grumbled, he began to head for the door but was stopped by Achilles's arm.

"And far too impatient!" Achilles shook his head at him, "Now listen to me boy, I know you have poor communication skills with women, you have to go around this differently with Jaden. Try to understand, she is not from our time. The girl was dropped in the middle of a war that she has never even heard of before we told her about it. She is not use to such violence, but she will soon grow accustom to it and I believe she will keep her word in aiding you. Long as you show her less of that damned temper, I am certain she will give you all the information you seek. Just try and be more patient with her."

Connor closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but it was difficult. How could his mentor be taking her side?! The girl was just so…! She never…! He found himself clenching his fists in frustration. "But she_ never_ listens!" He growled.

Releasing his arm, a strange smile found its way onto Achilles scruffy face. "Welcome to dealing with women, boy. Sometimes they just do not want to listen. They have stubborn minds and strong wills of their own."

Grumbling, Connor stormed outside to breathe in the much needed fresh air. The sun was close to setting behind the hills as he came to sit upon the rock bluff that over looked the valley. Below he could see the few homes on the property, and in the distance he could make out the Aquila, just waiting patiently by the docks. The large ship was a most welcoming sight as it floated upon the golden glistening waters. It nearly felt as if the ship herself was calling out to him, telling him it had been far too long since he'd last been at sea.

The sea…

How he missed the sparkling blue waters. How it would calm his senses as it gently rocked him to sleep at night. The ocean could be so peaceful, then turn so violent and deadly within a mere instant. He both loved the peacefulness as well as the energy it possessed. How during storms it would get his blood pumping. How the fierce winds raised his adrenaline and how the clashes of thunder synced with every beat of his heart. Then when they came upon enemy vessels and forts, oh, the excitement!

Words could not justify how being at sea made him feel. He would rather be on the Aquila right at that moment then having to ever deal with-

"Hey there sugar buns, did ya miss me?"

A groan escaped Connor's lips as he turned his annoyed gaze on Jaden. He watched as she walked over to him carrying two burlap sacks and a satchel. For a moment, he actually felt relieved to see her smiling face. Yet it did not last, for that temper of his instantly pushed it aside. Rising to his feet he glared at her, "Do not call me that again." His voice firm.

Jaden met his gaze and breathed in lung fills of air. Then as if she couldn't annoy him further she shouted, "SURGAR BUNS! SUGAR BUNS! SUGAR BUUUUNSSS! Zzzz!"

Yes…the sea was defiantly calling to him right then.

Spirits how he wanted to shout at her! To order her to grow up and to act like an adult. Yet what good would that do? She was both stubborn and…and...well…! She was everything he did not see in a woman before. She was like a boy, a small, annoying, boy. But…

A tired sigh escaped his lips as he stood there watching her. Achilles words repeated in his mind, as well as Juno's and the fear he'd seen in Jaden's eyes when they were attacked by redcoats. How she looked at him, pleading for him to run, to leave her there. It all came rushing back and it caused his temper to cease. It was so confusing how this girl could bring such anger then suddenly bring calmness. She always made his head spin. No longer in the mood to shout at her, he ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat, "I take it you took care of everything that needed to be dealt with?"

"Yeah." She stretched out her arms, "Will do your heart some good that my friends know nothing about you or my new job description. I simply told them about how I decided to live out here because of some courier gig. They bought it, but…" She sighed, "I hated lying to them, but I had no other choice."

"They will be safer not knowing." Connor said calmly. Then hearing a strange whimpering sound he glanced around them. "What was that?"

Jaden looked around and shrugged her shoulders, "What was what?"

When the sound did not return, he brushed it off, "Jaden, from now on, I would be grateful if you would inform me before you just up and leave again."

She tilted her head at him, "Well, if I had known where you were this morning I would have. But Norris was in a hurry to make it back before sunset so-"

"You could have left a note." He grumbled, his gaze hardening.

"Ditto." Jaden grumbled back.

He arched a brow, "What?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "It means you should have done the same. You could have left a note telling me where I could find you, but you didn't."

Was she actually trying to raise his temper again? Crossing his arms, he continued to glare down at her, "You just have to argue with me, don't you?"

A smile formed upon her lips, "What can I say? You just make it oh so entertaining."

With a grunt, he began to turn away from her. The girl was not going to bring anything intelligent to the conversation; all she wanted to do was annoy him. _'I have no time for such childish games…'_ He thought, though as he began to walk off, to his surprise, she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Connor, I'm sorry. Really, let me make it up to you. You big…tall…beast of a powerful man you…" The way Jaden said those last few words, her tone had become very mischievously soothing. As to why, he could not fathom. "W-wha-hey!" Connor gasped as she forced him to sit on the rock before her.

"You know, I've realized that I have not been treating you very well. In fact, I've been talking to you like you are merely a small boy. And since you are clearly nowhere near being small…" She gestured to his broad shoulders and tall form, "I should start treating you like the man that you are."

Then to his surprise, she began to slowly unbutton her coat.

"W-what are you doing?!" Connor demanded, not sure of what to make of her sudden action. Was she going to…did she plan to show him her…out here in the open?! Just what was she up too?!

"I have something that's going to cheer you up…." Her voice sounded so pleasantly alluring, and he didn't understand, why would she make her voice sound like that? "I'm going to give you something that even the toughest men like yourself can't turn away from. You ready big boy? Here it comes…" Yet as she continued to unbutton the coat, a shaggy little head suddenly popped out to stare at him. "A puppy!" the last words came out a little too high pitched.

Connor furrowed his brows, and his mouth fell open. That was it? That was what she was…again she was playing with him! Honestly, he wasn't sure if he should be grateful that she was just playing or embarrassed. "You brought me a dog…?" He shook his head, "Jaden, I do not have time for such."

She chuckled, clearly pleased by his blushing face. "Actually, this little guy is for Achilles." Tossing her jacket on the bags, she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms gently around the tiny dog. "He's always by himself, the guy could use some company. I mean look how cute this little booger is….I think he'd be good for Achilles. Not to mention he could be used as a guard dog while you're away."

"The old man will not want him." Connor said, watching as the puppy leaned over to lick his hand.

"Says you." Jaden scuffed, "Trust me. Once I get this little guy all cleaned up, not even Achilles will be able to resist his cuteness. You'll see."

Later that evening, Jaden dragged Connor over to the front door. Gently she tied a small rope around the puppy's neck and attached it to the pillar that still held Kanen'tó:kon's hatchet. Then after giving the door a loud knock, she pulled Connor over to hide in the nearby bushes.

"Your plan will not work." Connor murmured, seeing that there was no point to this.

"Shhh!" Jaden hissed, they watched as Achilles opened the door and peered down at the puppy, whom was wagging his tail excitedly.

Achilles took one look at the small dog and shook his head, "Ooohhh no…"

The puppy sat back and tilted his head to the side.

"I have no need for a little scab like you!" Achilles grumbled, "I have trained enough scabs in my life time. And I don't need one that isn't even house trained!" With that, he slammed the door shut.

Jaden frowned as the puppy began to wine louder.

"I told you." Connor said with a sigh, he began to stand.

Reaching out, Jaden grabbed his arm firmly, "Relax, it's not over yet."

He shook his head, "He is not interested in the dog…"

"Just sit down and watch." Jaden whispered.

Not in the mood to argue, he sighed and knelt once more.

"There, you see? He's looking at him from the window." Jaden pointed out.

"Probably wondering who left him there." Connor said rather un-amusingly.

The puppy began to let out little lonely yelps and gently pawed at the door. Sounding so heartbroken that he was being left outside alone.

Then to their amazement, the door opened once more.

Connor expected a bucket of water to be dumped on the little dog, or perhaps worse. Yet nothing of the sort happened, for instead Achilles stepped out to look around briefly. Both he and Jaden ducked down into the bushes before they could be spotted. Then to Connor's utmost astonishment, the old man untied the little rope and carried the puppy inside. Connor nearly jumped in place when Jaden raised two arms into the air and let out a little cheer. Rolling his eyes, he turned to see her grinning at him.

"Called it." She said playfully.

.

.

.

(I am sooo sorry that this chapter is late! The holiday held me back and I also had a small writers block. I ended up rewriting this chapter a few times too, trying to make it sound more exciting and add a little character development before things get too crazy later on in the story. Sorry if it came out too long and that I hope I'm doing justice to Connor's character too. I'm worried that he's coming across as too mean or hard. I just figured since he's so young with so much on his shoulders he wouldn't understand Jaden's different demeanor. Also there's the tension between them about the future of his people that I wanted to discuss. Hopefully I did that well, because its such a heartbreaking subject I was actually kinda worried about mentioning it. But since this is a time travel story and Jaden would know, it would be lazy and poor writing if I just overlooked it and you guys don't deserve that. Hopefully you are all still interested in reading the rest. I have so much planned, with side plots of my very own as well. So thanks for reading this far! And Chapter 11 will be up next week, real sorry for the wait.)


	12. Chp 12 - Restless

Screams…

Screams of innocents cried out amongst the chaos, screams that anyone with a kind soul would never forget. The kind that made you feel the victim's fear, as well as their pain. These were the screams that promised to never leave one's mind. They would always be there to haunt you, even in your dreams; you would never be able to escape them.

The most haunting of those screams were the ones that belong to the children whom cried over their fallen parents. Even worse yet, the screams belonged to mothers and fathers as they cradled their dead children in their trembling arms. The little ones bodies so badly burned from the fires that they didn't look human anymore. No longer would those children be able to laugh and play while running care free through the village, no longer be able to smile lovingly at their parents.

Near where Connor stood, a father held the body of his lifeless child in his arms. The father's hands were badly burned; yet because of his grief was so strong he ignored the pain of his own injuries. He had tried so desperately to save his young one from the fire, that he did not care what happened to his hands. Just as long as he could save his child, but no matter how hard he tried, his beloved little boy did not make it.

Men, women and children were lying amongst the burning debris as the flames continued to dance throughout the village. Long houses collapsed all around Connor as he tried to push his panic aside, he had to keep moving. He had to find his mother!

As much as Connor wanted to help his people, all he could think about was finding his mother. He continued to run as people cried out to him for his aid. Just then, a man came running out of one of the long houses with his body aflame. Connor watched in horror as the man waved his arms desperately in the air in a panic until he stumbled to the ground and did not move again.

"ISTA!" Connor cried out, using the word 'mother' in his native language.

She did not call out to him.

He cried her name again and still no reply.

_'Wait!'_ Connor thought, coming to a stop_. 'She always calls my name…This is where she calls out to me. Why has she not called my name?!'_ His amber eyes widened as realization dawned on him, "I am dreaming…" he whispered.

Yes, it was the same nightmare that haunted him nearly every night, the attack on his village that was ordered by the heartless and honor-less being known as Charles Lee. This was not real, merely a cruel memory of that fateful day. All Connor needed to do was will himself to wake and he could escape this horrid nightmare.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Shouted a man's voice.

Connor turned around to see a man with long braids waving at him frantically. Instantly he recognized him, "Kanen'tó:kon?!"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Kanen'tó:kon cried, "What are you doing? Do not just stand there, help me!"

_'How…? No! This cannot be possible!' _Connor stumbled back, completely caught off guard to see his friend as a grown man. He was no child and he was here, he never appeared like this in the nightmare before!

Feeling the panic begin to take over, Connor willed himself to look at his own hands. As he held them in front of his face, he gasped in alarm. They were not the hands of a child, but the hands of a man. He was not a child, not like he normally was in this recurring nightmare!

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Kanen'tó:kon pleaded, "Please! Help me! She is trapped under the burning logs! I cannot lift them by myself!" He took off running.

Immediately Connor followed after him, as the two ran through their village of chaos; they were forced to leap over bodies and debris. While following, Connor spotted the dead elders upon the ground, their clothing drench in blood. It appeared as though they were lined up and executed by a firing squad.

Just who had done this?!

Kanen'tó:kon slid to a stop when they reached the pile of burning logs and to Connor's horror, he could see that there was a child trapped underneath them. He soon realized it was Kanen'tó:kon's niece, the same little girl that had wanted to play with his bear claw necklace just the other day.

Instantly Connor rushed over to help, his hands grabbing onto the burning logs. Pain shot up through the palms of his hands as they were burned and he gritted his teeth, refusing to let the agony stop him from saving the girl. The smell of his own searing flesh filled his senses, causing him to become nauseated. How could this be happening?! His people were supposed to be safe!

The little girl's cries turned into fierce screams as the flames caught her hair, she was burning alive before him and he did not have the strength to lift the damn logs!

Kanen'tó:kon cried out as the rest of the longhouse before them suddenly collapsed, sending burning debris to land on the tiny girl. Connor cursed in panic and tried desperately to get to her, not caring if his hands were burned down to the bone. But despite his attempts, it was no use; her screams were now silent as the flames grew higher into the night.

Falling to his knees, Kanen'tó:kon screamed the girl's name, tears streamed down his ash covered face.

Connor raised his hands to his head as he looked in terrier around him. His village was nothing but flames and ash, smoke so thick that it was hard to breathe. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw _her_…

"Jaden?" Connor whispered in disbelief under his breath.

There she stood near the entrance of his ruin village, unscathed from the flames. Her hair, like fire, blew freely behind her shoulders as she watched him with an empty expression.

His eyes narrowed as he called out to her, "Why do you just stand there?!" His voice demanding, "Come help us!"

She did not reply, merely just stood there, starring as if she was seeing right through him. Watching him with cold, dead, eyes.

Connor moved toward her, "How could you not warn me of this?! I could have saved them!" His voice cracked as a sob escaped his throat. The emotions he felt, fear, sadness, loss of all the innocents that suffered around him, the anger and betrayal he felt towards her just then, it was all too much and his body began to tremble. His once strong legs threatened to give out from under him at any moment.

Just as Connor was drawing closer, a burning log from part of the entrance fell between them. Thousands of embers erupted into the night and he was forced to shield himself with his arms. He peered through the flames and to his dismay; Jaden slowly turned her back on him and began to walk into the safety of the forest.

"Jaden!" Connor screamed, the rage he felt towards her was growing into pure hatred. How could she not warn him about the attack?! Let alone, just simply walk away without offering any help?!

He called out to her again, and still, she did not turn back.

Just then, something cold pressed hard against the back of his head. "Slowly turn." A deep voice ordered harshly.

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Connor did as he was instructed. Though as he turned to face the man before him, his eyes widened in shock.

Charles Lee smiled cruelly as the very flames around them reflected in his icy blue eyes. He pressed his pistol harder against Connor's temple and that devilish grin grew even wider.

Instantly Connor willed his body to move, wanting to knock the weapon from the bastard's hand, but before he could even have time to blink, Charles, pulled the trigger…

Connor felt his body jerk from the impact, he cried out in alarm as he fell backwards. The back of his head slammed against the floor as he was painfully jolted awake. With panic taking over, he quickly tried to scramble to his feet. Though because the palms of his hands were sweaty, he slipped and fell to the floor.

A floor! At least it felt like hardwood floors and not the grass in the village…

All he could see was pure darkness, and that did not help ease the panic. Closing his eyes, Connor willed himself to ease his anxiety, knowing very well that panic would not help the situation. After a moment, he opened his eyes once more and slowly they began to focus. Moonlight was shining through the windows a few feet away, and soon he could make out bookcases, the glass of the cabinets reflecting the light.

"I'm in…my study…" Connor whispered breathlessly, his voice shaken. He glanced around, now able to make out the other objects within the room. He could see his desk, and the doorway. "A nightmare…it was only a nightmare," he breathed, "…but it…it felt so real!"

Sitting up, he leaned his back against the sofa and covered his face. His body was damp with a cold sweat, the nightmare had been so vivid, even now his heart was still racing within his chest. Not only could he still hear the screams of his people, but he could also smell their burning flesh. Feeling as though he may vomit, Connor slowly rose to his feet and stumbled toward the window. He needed fresh air; he stuck his head out the open window and breathed in the summer night's breeze.

"Just breathe…" Connor ordered himself; he needed to calm the beating of his heart. To order his body to stop the trembling, he felt so light headed…

After several moments, he finally managed to will calmness to himself. Slowly, he pushed away from the window and glanced around the room. The screams, the searing flesh, the smoke, everything the terrifyingly vivid nightmare had brought with him when he awoken had finally faded, leaving him alone in the darkness.

It had been many years since he had a nightmare that caused him to react so strongly to it. The ones that haunted him were horrible, but nothing compared to how real this one had felt. What could have possibly triggered it?

Connor's hardened gaze traveled to the doorway, '_Jaden…'_ Of course she was the reason behind it! The way he felt she was withholding the truth about the fate of his people. He recalled how she calmly walked away from him in the dream, as if she did not care what happened to them.

Well, that was it. He was going to find out the truth right now!

Immediately he stormed out of the room and into the hall. Because it was so early and the sun had not yet risen; Connor figured she was still asleep. Yet he did not care, he wanted his questions answered now. Pushing aside the white sheet that she used a privacy screen, he made his way inside the room. To his right was the bed, and within it he could make out her slender form beneath the covers.

On the table beside him was a lit candle, picking it up, he approached the bed, the light casting her sleeping form in a soft glow. She was facing him, fast asleep with her hair disarrayed across the pillow. As he held out a hand to wake her, something on her cheek reflected the candle's light, causing him to hesitate.

It was a tear. She was crying in her sleep…

Connor frowned, wondering just what she was dreaming of that would cause those tears. _'Perhaps she dreams of her family…'_ he wondered. Should he wake her? Or should he just simply leave her be? Part of him wanted to wake her and demand answers he needed to know so desperately, yet…another part told him to leave her be and wait till the sun rose.

Connor watched uncomfortably as Jaden began to stir, for a moment he feared she was going to awaken. Instead, she rolled onto her back with eyes tightly closed and lips parted. Beads of sweat could be seen on her brow. _'It appears as though I am not the only one with unwelcome dreams tonight…' _he thought.

Another tear fell down her cheek and he felt a strange urge to gently wipe it away. Though he did no such thing, instead he sat the candle back onto the nightstand and blew it out. For some reason, it felt wrong to wake her and he could not understand why. Perhaps it was because, if it were she to have found him crying in his sleep, he would feel embarrassed. Maybe even ashamed to be found in such a state, and so, he did not wish for her to feel the same way. For now, he would leave her be and wait until morning to question her. Silently, Connor crept back into the hall, leaving Jaden along in the darkness. Alone with her tears.

…

Having no interest in even attempting to sleep again for fearing the nightmare would return Connor remained awake for the rest of the night. He searched through the entries of his journal or letters from his enemies that the recruits managed to get their hands on. Yet even that did not last long, for his body was far too anxious. Not even the exercise of pushups could bring him ease.

When the sun finally rose, it was a welcomed sight, and he heard Jaden begin to move about in the other room, his rose to his feet. The wait was finally over, now that she was awake, he could demand the answers he'd been longing for. Coming to stand before her little homemade privacy screen, he called to her. "Jaden? Are you dressed?"

"Occupiedo!" She called back.

He arched a brow at the word she used. Clearing his throat he tried again, "Jaden, I need to speak with you…"

She sighed, "Not now Connor, I'm busy. Come back later."

His eyes narrowed as he began to grow impatient, "So you can sneak out of the manor and avoid my questions again? I think not!" Without bothering to ask for permission to enter, he pushed the sheet aside and stormed in.

Though perhaps it would have been wise to have asked for that permission…

Just when Connor was about to shout at her, he ended up stumbling to a stop. Before him, Jaden stood beside the dresser, wearing only a pair of tan trousers. With hair swept in front of her left shoulder, her back was exposed to him. Instantly his eyes fell to the bare skin. Her entire upper body glistened in the light, for she had been in the middle of washing herself. He noticed the wet cloth in her hand as she turned to gasp at him, though by doing this she accidentally knocked over the bowl of water, causing it to splash across her trousers before shattering into pieces upon the floor.

Instantly he felt heat on his face as he stood there with his mouth a gap. As much as Connor knew he should immediately turn and leave, his body wouldn't move. Jaden raised arms to cover her breasts and turned her back on him, which caused his gaze to fall on what appeared to be the strangest birthmark he had ever seen. It was between her shoulders, as he peered closer, he thought it looked like some kind of design. _'Is…is it a slave brand?' _Had someone dared to-

Before his thoughts could go further, she threw the wet cloth at him. "What the shit, Connor?!" Jaden shrieked.

The wet cloth smacked against his chest and left a damp imprint before it fell to the floor, "I-I…!" Connor gaped; suddenly it was so hard to find the right words to say.

"Get out!" She screamed.

He backed away in a panic, "I-I am sorry!" he managed to gasp out. He stumbled toward the door frame and accidentally tripped over his own feet. Frantic to keep from falling, he grabbed onto the sheet and it ripped from the frame. He landed in a heap on the floor with the sheet covering his head, instantly Connor tried to scramble to his feet. While trying to pull the sheet off, he made a mad dash for the stairs.

Because of the panic and embarrassment, he ended up slipping and fell. His rear smacked against the top of the stairs and he winced in pain as it bumped against every, single, step while he slid all the way down. Nearing the bottom, Connor spread his arms out to brace himself against both the wall and the railing to try and slow himself down. When he finally came to a halt, the sheet slowly floated down after him and covered his head.

Achilles, whom had of course over heard the commotion, came around the corner to greet him. Raising his cane, he carefully lifted the sheet from Connor's head and placed it aside. Taking one look at the shocked expression on Connor's young and blushing face, the old man merely sighed and shook his head, then walked off without saying a single word.

…

"Noon is nearing, and she has yet to come down." Connor wondered out loud, he thought perhaps he may have embarrassed Jaden so much that she might hide in her room for the entire day.

"Well, you did walk in on a woman while she was bathing. How do you expect her to react?" Achilles asked without looking away from his meal. "She is most likely too embarrassed to come down."

"B-but, it was an accident!" Connor protested, his blush returning. "I did not know she was…was-"

Ignoring his words, Achilles stated calmly, "You do realize now that you have seen her in such an intimate state, you will have to take her for a wife."

"What?!" Connor gasped, the old man's words actually caused him to drop his fork.

Achilles raised his cup of tea to shield the grin he was trying to hide, "Honestly, I have never took you for a Peeping Tom. Well I suppose it is normal, you are becoming a man after all…"

Realizing his mentor was teasing, Connor grumbled under his breath and roughly grabbed a biscuit from the plate in front of him. "And I never took you for someone to make light of such."

"Of course not, I am nothing more than a grumpy old fool." Achilles replied sarcastically. Picking up a piece of bacon, he then held it out to the puppy that waited patiently by his side.

Connor arched a brow, "I also did not take you for someone to find company with adorable little animals." He was amazed that Achilles had already trained the little runt how to sit.

At first his words seemed to cause Achilles to hesitate, though just as Connor thought the old man was going to explain why he took the puppy in, he looked away, clearly avoiding eye contact. After a brief moment, he removed a letter from his pocket and held it out to him, "This came for you the other day. Apparently your aid is requested in Boston."

Taking a bite out of the biscuit, Connor reached over and took the letter. The information within it was sent from his recruits. They had received word that large shipments of supplies would be arriving for the next few weeks. These shipments included weapons, ammunition, medicine, and other such importance which were all to be delivered to the forts throughout the frontier.

Placing the letter in his pocket, Connor explained the situation. That stealing the supplies from their enemies would not only be useful to their allies, but would also be a great defeat as well to keep the forts low stocked and unprepared when it came time to liberate them later.

Connor then told Achilles that he would be taking his leave the following morning and would not be bringing Jaden with him. Because she was still unprepared to go along on such dangerous outings, the girl would only end up being harmed, or worse, killed. He could not be distracted by constantly worrying about her safety.

Achilles nodded in agreement. "Very well, I will find something useful for her to do around here while you are away. Though, try not to be gone for _too_ long. You have yet to train her on how to properly protect herself, as well as unlock the second sight."

Connor frowned, the second sight that Achilles mentioned, was what the assassins of old called Eagle Vision. It was a rare dormant sixth sense. Those who managed to possess this truly unique ability could instinctively sense how people and objects related to them, which manifested as colored glows, much like an aura.

For Connor himself, he held the gift as long as he could remember; back when he was a small child. The ability came naturally, like breathing. It increased all of his scenes, which may be why his tracking skills were so good. If he was trying to follow a target in a large crowd, all he had to do was will the Eagle Vision to activate and he would find his target with ease. He could even follow the path they took by the mysterious golden mist trial they left behind. It was strange to possess such a gift, but intriguing as well. Both he and Achilles knew that Jaden had the power to possess it, for she was a daughter of Eve after all. However, Connor had no idea how he could teach her to be able to activate it. For he had never taught anyone before, let alone knew anyone else that had it.

"Do not just sit there with that confused expression on your face, boy." Achilles said, he pushed his seat back and stood. "If anyone can help her unlock the gift, it would be you."

Connor sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with his mentor. "Very well. I will at least try."

"Good. Before you take your leave, I would appreciate it if you chopped some fresh wood for the hearth. You can leave the piles near the back door." With that, Achilles left the dining room with the puppy following behind, the two leaving Connor alone with his late breakfast.

…

It was sometime afternoon and still Jaden had not emerged from the bedroom. After what happened with Connor, she just couldn't find the courage to head down stairs to eat a heartily breakfast with him and Achilles. It would have felt way too awkward and she was still embarrassed with what happened. Even if it was by mistake, he had no right to just barge in like that. Just what had he been thinking?

The way Connor had reacted seeing her there half naked, he seemed to be just as embarrassed as she was, maybe even more. Though, how could that be? Surely it wasn't the first time he'd seen a naked woman. _'I'm probably being sexist by thinking this but... he is a guy after all, a good looking one at that. And well…they have to have it. Or at least that's how they are from where I'm from…' _But still, surely she wasn't the first. Yet, why did he act so panicked?

When Jaden heard him fall down the stairs she'd been worried he ended up with a broken tail bone. She didn't mean to scare him senseless by her reaction; he just startled her was all. Sighing, Jaden flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Just suck it up and go find him." She ordered herself, "You both can just apologize and the awkwardness will pass."

Then rolling onto her side, she glanced over at the pillow, suddenly remembering how she had awoken with tears in her eyes. Just what Jaden had been dreaming to cause the tears, she could not remember. Ever since she ended up in this time remembering her dreams had become somewhat difficult, maybe it was due to all the stress and shock her body was still undergoing. As for this time, perhaps it was her family she'd been dreaming about, for she did miss them, with all her heart, god how she did missed them…

The dreams must have been about her parents, only they could bring such strong tears, because the pillow had been soaked with them. Even though, she was still hurt that they hadn't come forth with the truth about her being adopted. Then again, it was understandable. To hold such a deep secrete as that, it must have been hard for them. Especially for her mother, who waited so long to have a daughter of her very own. The woman's wish had finally come true, though just not in the way she may have wanted. It made Jaden wonder just what had always gone through the woman's mind each time she saw her. Was Irene constantly haunted by knowing that Jaden wasn't truly hers? That they didn't share the same blood, or did none of that matter because she just loved her so much?

"She loved you, that much is certain." Jaden whispered to herself, "And so did he." Feeling a lump at the back of her throat, she closed her eyes and willed the thoughts of her parents away. "There's no crying…" She muttered under her breath, "There's no crying in baseball!" Once again, she used a line from one of her favorite movies to keep from crying. Humor. How she loved using humor to keep her going. Somehow it just helped her remain sane, kept her from curling into a ball and crying a puddle.

_'Alright Jaden, you've been up here long enough. Time to get going.' _Groaning, she stood and adjusted her clothing. How wonderful it felt to finally be wearing clothing that was made just for her size. Because it was so warm out, she only wore a loose lightly tanned shirt that was laced at the top along with dark brown trousers. Again they weren't much to look at, but they fit and that's all that mattered to her.

Finished with tying her hair into a ponytail, she extended the stairs and glanced around. Light snoring could be heard coming from Achilles's bedroom, silently as possible, Jaden carefully snuck past his opened door, though as she did so, her gaze caught sight of the puppy resting comfortably beside Achilles's feet as he slept in the chair. The adorable sight brought a smile to her lips, she was so glad he took the little booger in. _'Wonder if he's decided on a name yet.' _Jaden thought, she then headed for the backdoor which was already open.

Stepping out in the bright sunlight, she was greeted by the warm summer air. A few puffy white clouds floated lazily above her head as she glanced around. Thankfully the summer hadn't been unbearably hot. Unlike the humidity she'd been so use to back home in Missouri, this was pleasant. Here, it was just warm enough where a simple dip in the lake or a cool damp cloth would take care of it. Hopefully it would remain that way.

The sounds of wood being chopped nearby caught her attention, figuring it was the peeping Tom himself, she decided to investigate. Rounding the corner of the manor, Jaden spotted Connor. His back was facing her when he stopped to take a small break to wipe the sweat from his brow onto the sleeve of the off white shirt that he wore. Her gaze fell to the red sash that was tied around his dark gray trousers, swaying lightly to his movements. _'Hmm…guess he doesn't have plans to assassinate anyone today.'_ She thought sarcastically, seeing that he wasn't wearing his stylish murdering outfit.

Crossing both her arms and legs, Jaden leaned against the side of the Manor while watching Connor bring down the axe to split the wood in half. She narrowed her eyes in thought, wondering just how she could get him back for this morning. And oh, did she have her wicked little heart set on getting him back. For not only did he see her naked, but also caused her to spill that water all over her trousers before it shattered by her bare feet. Even though she hadn't been injured by the sharp pieces, there was still a lesson to be learned here. So yes, a payback was indeed in order.

Just then, a few of the horses at the stables began to whinny and her attention was drawn to them. One of the stable hands was just pouring fresh water into one of the troths. Seeing this caused a slow Grinch like grin to spread across Jaden's mischievous face. _'Bingo…'_ Pushing away from the wall, she made her way over to stables.

"Good afternoon, ma'am!" The man said with the tip of his hat as she neared him.

"Hello there." Jaden greeted, giving him an innocently sweet smile. "May I borrow your bucket please?"

Her question seemed to startle him, "Uh…of course!"

"Thank you ever so much." Jaden grinned; she felt his questioning gaze following her while she filled the bucket with the water then headed over to where Connor was still chopping the wood. Careful not to alert him, she slowly crept over. Connor sighed and sat down the axe to stretch his arms, then before he could notice her, Jaden heaved the bucket forward.

Connor yelped in alarm as the cool water splashed all over his back, completely drenching him. And if Jaden had translated the Mohawk word he used correctly, he may have actually cursed as well. Instantly he turned to gawk at her, his eyes wide in alarm. She flashed him a satisfied grin and sat the bucket down. Then dusting off her hands mockingly she said happily, "Aren't paybacks a bitch?" Without even giving the poor guy time to gather his thoughts to reply, she turned away and walked off.

As she headed toward the road that would lead her to Norris's mineshaft, she heard the stable hand shout, "My apologizes, Connor! I did not know she was going to do such a thing!"

…

"I have changed my mind." Connor grumbled, he had removed his soaked shirt and was now twisting it in his hands, trying to squeeze out the water. "I am leaving tonight!"

Achilles shook his head while he stood patiently by the backdoor. He did not speak a word, merely handed him a towel.

"You have nothing to say about this?" Connor questioned heatedly, while taking the towel. "Nothing to say about her actions? Not even her behavior? How she refuses to even tell me about-"

"Enough, Connor." Achilles said finally, "That temper of yours is getting the best of you."

Connor glared at the old men, how could he say that to him? His temper was under control, he was just tired of having to deal with Jaden. For over a week now he had to put all his plans on hold because of her. Yes, it was his fault he brought her here, and now with everything he had learned about Jaden, he wasn't all too pleased with the notion that he now had to deal with her even longer.

He just needed sometime away from her that was all. To clear his head and deal with the much needed duties that awaited him. Duties that did not involve _her_.

After taking a deep breath and exhaling it out slowly, Connor closed his eyes briefly before meeting his mentor's questioning gaze. "Achilles, I cannot be around her, pretending everything is fine when it is not." He brought the towel to his face a moment, trying to think of the right words to say next. Then lowering it to his neck, he continued, "Jaden is holding something from me. I can _feel_ it. Even when she looks me in the eye and says she knows nothing of the fate of my people, I know she is lying. And that…I cannot simply let go."

Achilles sighed, then with a nod of agreement he said calmly, "I understand. Go then, do what needs to be done and not worry about Jaden. I will have a talk with her while you are away. Perhaps when you have returned, she will be ready to speak with you."

Placing the towel around his bare shoulders, Connor tilted his head at him, "And if she still with holds the truth?"

Seeming annoyed by the question, Achilles sighed, "Perhaps threaten to expose those belongings of hers that she so desperately wants destroyed."

_'It may work.' _Connor thought, remembering how persistent she was. If the girl continued on refusing to come forth with the truth, then he would just have to expose her deepest secrete. One way or another, he was going to learn what the future holds for his people.

…

Later that night, Jaden leaned back on her hands as she gazed up in wonder at the sky. Even in her dreams, she had never seen such a beautiful sight. The luminous moon illuminated the area as far as she could see. The stars twinkled brightly, like millions of tiny jewels, seeming happy that there wasn't a single cloud to hide their beauty. For tonight, the sky belonged to them.

Closing her eyes, Jaden allowed herself to get lost within the moment and took in the evening's enchanting sounds. All around her, Mother Nature played her soothing music. Crickets chirped happily while the frogs played their own songs down by the river. Owls hooted in the distance while wind picked up a little, she could hear it blow lightly through the trees and grass until it came to greet her, playfully blowing her hair gently.

Words could not describe just how wonderfully peaceful the moment was. Back home in her time, the city was always loud and constantly moving, much like Boston. But here, time seemed to move differently. It took its own time to stop and enjoy the calm, peaceful beauty the earth offered.

For nearly an hour, Jaden rested comfortably on the rock bluff that was located just out front of the Davenport Manor. Achilles had gone to bed right after super while Connor hadn't joined him. Wherever he was, she did not know. Perhaps he was still fuming after her little prank with the water bucket and had no intentions of seeing her for the rest of the day. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought._ 'Whatever, I could care less to see him too.' _Jaden thought grimly.

No, that was a lie, because she did care and it was all because of Juno. Opening her eyes, Jaden looked down at her hands as Juno's chilling warning entered her mind. Causing everything the wonderfully calming evening had helped to ease her anxiety to vanish within an instant. The peace was replaced by gut wrenching fear, fear that remained at the back of her mind at all times, refusing to let her be.

Leaning forward, Jaden covered her face in her hands, _'How am I going to do this?' _

How indeed.

How was she going to keep Connor alive and safe when he had so many enemies? Not to mention the Revolutionary War that would begin in April the following year. Plus he was already in another war with the Templars. It would take a damn miracle for him to come out alive. It wasn't that she didn't think he couldn't handle himself, he'd proven that many times over. What had her so worried was if someone tried to snipe him from a safe distance, or what if when he was away at sea his ship was attacked and he ended up killed?

It was chilling thoughts like these that kept her so restless.

_'Remember, it is crucial for the Guardian to survive. Even if you must give your own life so he may live.' _

Opening her eyes, Jaden gazed up at the moon once more as Juno's words came back to hit her like a ton of bricks. Taking a deep breath, she then exhaled it out slowly, _'Yeah, I got it Juno. You don't have to constantly remind me.' _She thought sarcastically. _'I know what I have to do.'_ And yes, when it came down to it, she would die to protect him. Even if Connor seemed to despise her, she would still give her life to save him. The entire fate of the planet depended on it after all.

Death didn't really frighten her at first, since Jaden believed that she would finally be able to reunite with her mother again. But of course that was before her faith was shattered by learning the truth of Juno's people, the ones that created humans in their image. While her parents were devoted Christians, Jaden on the other hand, always seemed to question the belief of God. Mostly because how could someone allow such horrible things happen to good people. Why did the good always die young? Why did God think that flooding the entire planet to kill some bad people off was such a bright idea? Sure he wanted to cleanse the planet from evil, but he ended many good and innocent lives just to do it. Not to mention all the animals that drowned too. Also, why did he make those poor people walk forty years in the desert to prove their loyalty to him? They just came from being slaves to a complete jackass.

Yet, despite all the stories the Bible held that she had issues with, it was the thought of a heaven that brought her comfort. To believe that someone was not only looking out for her, but for all the kind souls who walked the planet. It brought comfort in believing that once your mortal life was over; there was a peaceful place somewhere out there. A place where all your loved ones that passed on were just waiting to greet you on the other side, to take you into their loving arms again and know in your heart that you would never be separated from each other ever again.

Though thanks to Juno's existence, everything was different. She and her people were the gods now and Jaden doubted more than ever than that heaven could possibly exist. So now, if she did end up killed, where would her soul go? Would she ever see her mother's loving face again? Or would she just simply end up in a pitch black abyss?

_'Argh, stop getting so worked up over these deep thoughts!'_ Jaden barked at herself, _'It's pointless! If you die, you die. You will be dead, you won't be around to care with whatever happens! All you can really do is just try to guide Connor. Warn him of what is to come, and try to be there when something goes wrong.' _That was all she could really do, there was no point in getting so worked up over religious thoughts now. Juno's warning was enough fear to take in._ 'Right, so. Pull up your big girl panties and suck it up!'_ Nodding at herself, she reached up to hold her father's ring around her neck, then of course realized again that Connor had taken it. Sighing, Jaden stood and turned around to head inside for the night.

"We must speak." Connor said sternly, he stood just behind her with his arms crossed.

"JESUS!" Jaden shrieked, he had startled her so that she ended up tripping over her own feet and fell on her butt. Growling, she grabbed onto the rock she'd been sitting on and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Connor arched a brow at her, "Are…you well?"

She glared over the rock at him and snorted, "Like you care." Grumbling, Jaden pushed herself up and stood before him.

"I do." Connor protested calmly, "And I came to apologize for my actions earlier-"

She interrupted him, "How's your butt?"

"M-my what?" he asked, seeming to be taken back by such a question.

"Your butt. Your tooshie. How is it?" She crossed her arms, "I heard you land on every step when you fell. I was worried you may have been injured."

He shook his head slightly, "No, I was unhurt."

_'He saw you naked…'_ Jaden's unwelcome thoughts reminded her, which of course made her feel suddenly shy around him. "Ah, well. Good to know." She said nervously, while walking around from behind the rock, "And I accept your apology. So…good talk. I'll see you in the morning then."

Just as she headed for the front door, he reached out and gently caught her arm. "Wait! I am not finished."

"Yeah, I figured as much." She sighed and turned to face him. "What's on your mind?"

He released her arm, "This is none of my business…yet, I feel I should know. In case someone is looking for you."

She arched a brow at him, "What are you talking about?"

Connor looked her in the eyes, "I saw the marking on your back…Has someone branded you?"

His question completely caught of her guard. "Huh?" She asked, furrowing her brows and giving a little shrug.

He tilted his head to the side and pointed to her, "Are you unaware of it? The marking that is between your shoulders…"

"Marking between my…oh!" Jaden's eyes went wide. He was talking about her tattoo! "That…uh…" She actually chuckled in relief, "No, no I haven't been branded, Connor. It's just a tattoo."

"Ah, I see…" The way he said that, almost sounded like he disapproved of the thought.

Jaden sighed, not really in the mood to discuss the story behind the tattoo. But to ease Connor's curiosity and whatever accusing thoughts that may have been going through his mind, she figured it would be better to explain. Turning around, she began to raise her shirt in the back to show him the design. just to prove she spoke the truth.

"No wait! It is not necessary for you to expose yourself to me!" Connor gasped in alarm, he held his hands up, gesturing for her to halt.

She rolled her eyes, "It's just my back Connor, not my breasts." A snort escaped her lips as she began to explain, "A few years ago…my mother died. And, in her memory I got a tattoo of two doves. One to symbolize my mother, the second is a baby dove to symbolize myself."

The design showed the mother dove flying away while the baby dove remained on the ground, unable to fly after its mother due to a broken wing. The injured wing stood for just how broken Jaden felt without her mother, but she did not explain that part to Connor. It felt too…well, too personal, too private, or perhaps she was just too afraid to try and speak the words because it would just bring tears. So instead she gave him a simpler explanation, "I'm left behind as she's flying off to heaven." She smiled sadly at the memory, then turning back around she lowered her shirt, "She always had a thing for doves so…at the time of my grieving I thought maybe getting a tattoo to be a part of me as I grew older was a good idea but…" Looking away, she muttered under her breath, "It was stupid…"

Just then, the front door to the Manor opened and out came the tiny puppy with his tail wagging as he headed straight over to them. Thankful for the distraction, Jaden knelt down to pet him, "Aw, well hello again you cute booger! Did you have to go potty? Huh? Did ya? Aws! Such a good puppy! Oh, yes you are! Yessie, yes you are!" she giggled as he rolled over onto his side so she could give his belly a good scratching.

"Do not praise him so soon." Achilles said sternly from the doorway, "He chewed my slippers."

"Good boy." Connor said with a grin as he knelt down to pet him.

"Hmph." Was all Achilles had to say.

Standing once more, Connor raised his gaze to Achilles, "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

The old man nodded, "I have."

"And?" Both Connor and Jaden asked in union.

Achilles turned his gaze to the puppy as it rolled away from Jaden and bounded over to relieve himself on a nearby bush. "Scab. His name will be, Scab."

Jaden's jaw dropped while Connor shook his head, "Wha-? You can't name him that!"

"And why not?" Achilles asked calmly, "It is my dog, so I shall name him what I please."

"I would expect no less from you, old man." Connor stated.

Jaden turned to gawk at Connor in time to have caught the knowing smile upon his face. Narrowing her eyes, she said sarcastically. "Ah, I get it. It's an inside joke isn't it? Jeez…you guys are terrible."

"Come along, Scab." Achilles called over his shoulder as he began to head back inside. Instantly the puppy turned heel and bounded happily after him, yelping playfully.

"At least put a 'Y' at the end to make sound cuter!" Jaden called teasingly.

"Scab will do." Achilles replied.

With a sigh, Jaden shrugged her shoulders. "I can't believe he named him that."

Connor came to stand beside her. "You should be grateful that he took him in, not disappointed with the name he has chosen."

Jaden rolled her eyes, "Oh, hush! I am grateful," Placing her hands upon her hips, she turned to look at him, "I just can't help but think it's just a mean name is all. You're supposed to give the pet a loving name, because they become a part of the family. How is Scab a loving name?"

"Perhaps it is the meaning behind the name he is fond of." Connor replied, his eyes meeting hers.

She arched brow at him, "Ah, right…inside joke. Got it." She raised her arms over her head and stretch, while yawning she added, "Maybe one day you'll tell me about it."

"Maybe." Was all he said.

Smiling slightly, Jaden shook her head, "I'll hold you to that. Anyway, it's late. I'm going to head in."

Just as she began to walk away, he called out to her. "Jaden, wait."

She turned to glance at him from over her shoulder, "Yes?"

"The tattoo…" Connor started, then straightening his form he continued, "I…I find it very respectful. I believe your mother would be honored by it."

His compliment left her lost for words. She had not expected something so kind to come from him. Even when she still felt the decision to get something so permanent was foolish, he found it quite the opposite. Turning to fully face him, she tilted her head slightly while she furred her brows at him, "Thank you…Connor, that's…very sweet of you to say."

Bringing his hands together, he then nodded in reply. "You are welcome."

Unable to resist, she added playfully, "Just for that, I'll wake up early to treat you to a fine breakfast and don't worry, I'm actually pretty good at cooking."

A strange look crossed his face, one that she could not decide what it meant. "That is very kind of you to offer, Jaden. Though it is not necessary-"

Waving him off, she said, "I want too. Besides, we just had our first bonding moment. We should celebrate." Then heading for the door once more, she added, "See you in the morning."

Connor did not reply.

…

July 1774

One Month Later.

Heavy rain drops landed on top of Connor's hood as he peered through the thick trees. Thunder echoed within the distance, alerting him that the storm was indeed coming. Dark rain clouds hovered overhead, trying to block as much sunlight as possible. As if the forest wasn't dark enough, now it was becoming shrouded in shadows.

"How do you want to handle this, Connor?" Stephane Chapeau asked while leaning his back against a tree.

Connor narrowed his eyes as he gazed down the hill; below them was the path that the enemy's convoy would soon be taking to reach Fort St-Mathieu, which was a still good distance away. It was the last convoy that they were intercepting, having already stopped the first two weeks apart from one another as they tried to reach the other forts, Duquesne and Monmouth. Luckily, none of Connor's recruits were injured during the raiding, and that was a record he hoped to continue.

They were careful to keep out of sight as they rode ahead a little ways of the convoy. Connor had counted two wagons and fifteen guards; all dressed in disguise as regular civilians. Five more extra men compared to the last two convoys they raided. Apparently their enemies finally took the hint that someone was taking their much needed supplies.

With fifteen guards and four of them, this shouldn't be too difficult, not when they had Clipper Wilkinson's skillful aim. Connor explained the strategy, while he attacked up front, Clipper would snipe the guards while both Stephane and Duncan Little reloaded for him. The fight would be over within a matter of minutes.

"Here they come." Said Duncan in his thick Irish accent, he then gestured to Connor, "We're ready when you are lad."

Connor nodded in reply, while never taking his eyes off of their enemies. To his left, Clipper was more than ready to open fire. "I will take the first shot." Connor instructed, "Then open fire."

"Understood." Clipper replied calmly.

Staying low, Connor silently crept from their hiding spot and began to extend the hill. As he drew nearer to the road, he removed the pistol from its holster. The guards walked with their riffles resting against their shoulders, their eyes ever watchful. This time, these men seemed far more prepared for an ambush. One man rode a horse ahead of the others, and it was he that would the first to die.

Now part of Connor could not help but feel that it was wrong to attack these men, because they were only taking orders. They were sent by their King to another land to do his bidding. They had family's back home, wives, children, all waiting and hoping for them to return safely. To end their lives would cost great sorrow for their loved ones, Connor knew this all too well and it made him feel guilty for what he was about to do.

But this was war.

Sometimes one must do the most horrible things imaginable to save the lives of others. Yes these men were only taking orders, but they were on the wrong side. If they did not stop them now, the Forts would become well stocked and trying to liberate them later would be more difficult. It had to be done…

With his back pressed against a tree, Connor slowly leaned around it, then carefully took aim at his first target and opened fire. His pistol came to life as smoke and sparks erupted in the air while the bullet struck the rider right in the head. The man's body went limp and fell to the ground; the horse took off in panic.

Clipper didn't even hesitant; his bullet struck a man that stood gaping at the fallen rider.

_'Two.'_ Connor began to count in his mind while he took aim at the man driving the first wagon. To keep him from taking off with the wagon he opened fire and his bullet caught the man in the chest and he slumped forward. _'Three.'_

"Fall to the left! To the left!" Shouted one of the guards, he had caught sight of the smoke from Clipper's musket. "About face!" Immediately the men grouped together, raising their muskets to where the others were located. "Make ready! Take ai-" Before the man could finish, his throat exploded with blood and he fell to his knees.

"Open fire!" Shouted another, half of the group's muskets came alive. "Reload!" While those that shot first reloaded, the others opened fire, their bullets striking the trees and ground, all failing to hit their true targets. The sounds of gunfire mixed with the thunder as sky above released the heavy rain. Bringing down sheets of thick raindrops to drench both allies and enemies a like, A moment later, three more men had fallen to Clipper's aim, making the dead count of seven.

Placing his pistol back in its holster, Connor removed his tomahawk and knife then sprinted through the brush towards the guards that were busy reloading. Leaping over a small log, he then dashed for a man that caught sight of him and had removed a pistol. Though before he could fire, Connor brought down his tomahawk across the man's arm, causing him to fire his bullet into the ground. Then bringing up his knife, Connor stabbed him in the throat and heaved him against another guard. While that guard hesitated with his fallen comrade in his arms, another man to Connor's right, swung his musket forward and he side stepped, then grabbing it, Connor yanked it towards the man whom just released the dead guard from his arms just in time as the musket went off into the man's stomach.

Bringing his tomahawk around, Connor sank it deep into the guard who's musket had went off. Another guard in front of him was struck by Clipper's bullet and he feel to the ground. Just then someone slammed their musket hard across Connor's back, causing him to stumble forward. Grunting in pain, he managed to hold his balance and turned to face his attacker. The guard before him caused Connor to pause his attack; the young man clearly looked a few years younger than himself. The guard's eyes was wide with fear as he stepped back. Narrowing his eyes, Connor made his move.

To keep Clipper from shooting him, Connor slammed his fist hard into the boy's face, knocking him out cold. Hearing movement behind him, he spun around in time to see Stephane bring his beloved butcher knife across the throat of another guard. The dead count was now eleven, except the boy Connor had knocked out.

"What are you doing?!" Connor demanded, annoyed that Stephane had left his post.

As the dead guard fell away, Stephane turned to him and held his arms out, "What? I was bored."

Connor glanced around them, trying to find the remaining four guards. Two were kneeling to their right. Their hands above their heads, "We surrender!" One called out, his weapons were upon the ground beside him. "Please, do not kill us!"

Gun fire sounded twice, followed by cries of pain, instantly both Connor and Stephane casted their gaze to the hill. The seconds that ticked by felt more like hours before the panicked voice of Duncan called out, "Connor! Clipper has been hit! Come quick!"

Turning to Stephane, Connor pointed to the two guards on their knees, "Watch them!" He ordered, before making a mad dash for the hill. Once at the top, he leaped over the log both Clipper and Duncan had used for a shield. The remaining two guards that Connor had been looking for lay dead, while Duncan knelt beside Clipper, who's eyes were closed and his chest was covered in blood.

...

(Sooo so sorry I've kept you guys waiting for this chapter! I wanted to rewrite it and due to bad headaches and computer issues it just kept getting delayed. Also I left you with a cliff hanger, sorry! Though this time if my computer holds out, I'll try and get it the next chapter posted a lot sooner. There's just always something that pops up and makes it harder to get them finish and posted. Again, real sorry and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Btw, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I wish you all a happy and safe Holiday and New Years!)


End file.
